Je suis ce que tu ne vois pas
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: Voila ce qui se passe, quand les sorciers et surtout les mangemorts rencontrent quelqu'un de bien plus puissant qu'eux. Car ce quelqu'un a changé le cours de temps et défié les lois de l'impossible.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Alors qu'Harry Potter se battait contre Lord Voldemort pour l'ultime fois, un éclair frappa le sol, envahissant l'horizon tapit par les ténèbres.  
Une forme se dessina, une forme féminine et ailée, un Ange, aux yeux bleu-gris qui étincelaient de colère.  
Alors que les Mangemorts présents l'attaquèrent avec le sort mortel, rien, rien ne la tuait, elle était entourée d'une aura blanche qui semblait la protéger :

- Inutile, dit-elle d'un voix forte.

Elle claqua des doigts et toutes les baguettes magiques des Mangemorts volèrent dans le ciel hors de leur portée, puis dans un second claquement, l'ange les détruisit.  
Harry Potter en profita pour tuer le mage noir, et les Mangemorts tentèrent de transplaner, mais rien ne se passa :

- A Azkaban vous terminerez, à Azkaban vous vous repentirez, à Azkaban vous oublierez, tonna l'Ange.

Dans un éclair, les Mangemorts disparurent, les sorciers virent tout de suite après, l'image de la prison des sorciers.  
L'Ange fit des mouvements, ensorcelant la prison, la rendant plus puissante.  
Puis la lumière qui entoura l'Ange se dissipa permettant de la voir plus en détails.  
Elle avait des cheveux longs et bouclés, châtain foncés, elle avait les ailes étincelantes, et une robe blanche qui tombait au sol, mais fendu le long des cuisses :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Osa Harry Potter.  
- Quelqu'un qui ne vous veut aucun mal, je ne peux révéler mon nom, mais je peux rendre l'impossible possible.

Les sorciers présents froncèrent les sourcils perplexes, puis d'un geste, l'Ange reconstruisit Poudlard, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu :

- Maintenant Harry, je crois qu'il y a deux personnes qui aimeraient te parler.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune Potter.  
- Je ne peux vous révéler mon nom, toutefois, sachez que je suis l'Ange de la vie et de l'espoir.

Elle s'éleva un peu dans les airs, puis ses cheveux dansèrent, flottant dans le vent. Elle mit ses deux mains devant elle, côte à côte.  
Au creux de ses mains naissait des bulles de lumière, certaines se dirigèrent vers les sorciers, leur rendant leurs forces et les rendant plus présentables.  
D'autres s'envolèrent à l'horizon à la vitesse de la lumière :

- Les miracles existent Harry, ensuite elle fit un signe aux sorciers derrières Harry de se taire.

Ce dernier voyant le signe se retourna pétrifié :

- Maman, papa, souffla Harry.

Harry serra fort contre lui ses parents avant de se retourner :

- Est-ce qu'ils sont... bien en vie ?  
- Oui, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, mais pas avant un bon moment, souria l'Ange.  
- Merci, merci, s'exclama Harry.  
- Non, pas encore, certains personnes doivent revenir, Lily.  
- Oui, répondit la mère d'Harry.  
- Avez-vous pardonné ?

Harry et sa mère devinèrent le pourquoi de la question :

- Oui, j'ai compris, trop tard, je ne dit pas que ce qu'il a fait était judicieux, mais je comprends ses motivations, sans compter qu'il a réparé ses fautes.  
- Très bien, souria l'Ange.

L'Ange s'illumina une nouvelle fois et les corps morts des sorciers présents sur le lieux de la bataille se relevèrent, on entendit des cris et des larmes de joie et de soulagement.

- Je ne suis pas seulement celle qui redonne vie, je suis aussi celle qui guérit, Neville.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'approcha, comprenant d'après les dires de l'être, ce qui allait se passer.  
La jeune femme souria et lui fit signe de se retourner, il n'osa y croire quand ses parents lui parlèrent de façon sensé.

- Toutes les autres victimes des Mangemorts et de Voldemort vont être ramenés à la vie, par contre..., se souvenant de quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de James Potter et de Sirius Black présents :

- Si vous tentez encore une fois ceci...

L'Ange claqua des doigts et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les airs, la tête en bas :

- Faites-nous descendre, crièrent les deux hommes.

Elle arqua un sourcil à la roguienne :

- Vraiment, par vos bêtises vous avez fait souffrir, l'homme qui à sauver un bon paquet de vie, malgré ses mauvais choix, je vous préviens que si vous recommencez, je vous ferais connaitre la pire humiliation de tous les temps ! Menaça la femme.

Elle les relâcha et ils tombèrent durement au sol en marmonnant.

- Harry, Lily, je vous les confie, je ne veux pas qu'ils recommencent.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue.

- Mais, poursuivi l'Ange, il existe encore 3 victimes en ce monde qui n'ont pas refait surface, deux dans l'oubli, et un mort, héros de l'ombre. Hermione Granger, appela l'ange. Pour sauver tes parents, tu as modifié leurs mémoires et effacé tous leurs souvenirs te rattachant. J'annule dès maintenant ton enchantement.

Au même moment, en Australie :

- Chéri, mais où est-ce que nous sommes... Hermione, s'exclama madame Granger.

A Poudlard :

- J'entends ta mère inquiète, souligna l'Ange, il est temps pour eux d'être auprès de toi.

D'un claquement de doigt les Granger étaient réunis :

- Maintenant, reste les victimes de Nagini, dont notre héros de l'ombre. Harry, Lily, c'est à vous que je demande une dernière fois, avez-vous pardonné ?  
- Oui, s'exclamèrent le fils et la mère.  
- Bien.

Elle fit apparaitre devant elle le corps de Severus Rogue, qui flotta dans les airs, tous poussèrent une exclamation.  
Elle passa sa main sur la blessure qui avait causé la mort de ce dernier, celle-ci disparu.  
Elle apposa sa main sur son torse, tout le corps inanimé fut parcouru d'une lumière douce :

- Ca c'est pour ses cicatrices, expliqua t-elle, elles ne sont plus.

Ensuite, elle remonta la manche gauche de Rogue, elle prit le bras et fit disparaitre la marque des ténèbres qui se brisa, ouvrant une plaie importante dans le bras de Rogue.  
Mais aussitôt elle referma la plaie :

- Vous vous êtes bien battu, Severus Tobias Rogue, vous aussi avez droit à la vie...  
- Quoi ? S'exclama un sorcier au loin, mais il fait parti des Mangemorts !  
- Oh que non, il a joué son rôle d'espion depuis presque 18 ans, il a tout fait en sorte pour que vos enfants ne subissent pas la colère des Carrow. D'ailleurs Albus Dumbledore pourra vous l'affirmer.  
- En effet, elle dit vrai, fit Dumbledore qui apparut.

L'Ange retourna vers Severus Rogue :

- Vivez maintenant, dit-elle doucement.

Encore par de la magie dont elle seule était capable de faire, redonna vie à Rogue, qui ne comprit rien :

- Avada Kedavra ! lancèrent soudainement plusieurs sorciers en direction de Rogue.

L'Ange protégea Rogue, rien ne le toucha, ni la même barrière qui l'avait protégé était de nouveau présente.  
Elle entra dans une colère noire et ôta les baguettes des sorciers, comme elle l'avait fait avec les Mangemorts :

- Je vous pensais plus raisonnables ! Rogue sera jugé, mais vous ne pourrez le tuer.

Elle fit redescendre Rogue sur la terre ferme, qui fut accueillie par Lily et son fils :

- Quoi Lily ! Non, non, c'est pas possible, tu étais morte, tu ne peux...  
- Severus, c'est elle qui t'a redonné vie, ainsi qu'à moi et à d'autres, expliqua Lily. Severus, avant que tu ne puisses ajouter autre chose, je te pardonne, et merci pour Harry.

Rogue s'écroula presque dans les bras de son amie Lily, tout était fini, il se sentait mieux.  
L'Ange se dirigea vers Drago Malefoy et lui ôta la marque des ténèbres et, évidemment il hurla car, il eut le même effet qu'avec son parrain, une plaie importante et sanguinolente était apparue.  
Elle fit les mêmes gestes et le soigna :

- Tu devrais maintenant t'ouvrir aux autres et arrêter de martyriser ceux que tu considères comme inférieur. Tu pourrais être surpris, agréablement surpris, chuchota t-elle pour que seul Malefoy l'entende.

Le lendemain, Rogue fut jugé, Harry Potter n'en démordait pas et défendait corps et âme Rogue, même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il était quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas la prison.  
Pas après ce qu'il avait fait, il avait été soutenu par Dumbledore, qui renforça les arguments de Potter.  
L'Ange n'était pas intervenu et tout c'était bien passé, mais avait soumis l'idée du Véritaserum à Harry pour le procès.  
Ce qui avait fait gagner des points à Rogue, qui fut acquitté.  
Durant tout l'été, l'Ange avait reformé le ministère et l'avait bien purifié, ses choix étaient pertinents, sans conteste, et avait aidé à la reconstruction du monde sorcier.  
Puis l'heure de partir arriva, elle retourna de là où elle était venue.


	2. Un de perdu, un de trouvé

**Chapitre 1 : Un de perdu, un de trouvé.**

La guerre était terminée, dans un concours de circonstance, Severus Rogue était toujours en vie, après avoir été acquitté de ses actes, par les preuves qu'avaient laissés Dumbledore, il avait continué l'enseignement.  
Minerva McGonagall, avait passé Rogue sous Veritaserum, et fut contrainte d'admettre qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il n'avait dupé personne, sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres, réellement.  
Il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante, et pour cause le trio d'or avait décidé de faire leur année manquante, comme beaucoup d'autres qui avaient refait une seconde 7ème année.  
Toutefois Rogue s'était adoucit avec Potter, enfin légèrement, même très légèrement, quand ce dernier avait témoigné en sa faveur.

- Vous devrez donc me rendre une synthèse sur ce qui a été fait, et quand je dis synthèse, cela ne signifie pas roman, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger.

Hermione, le prit mal, mais se retint de tout commentaire, Rogue resterait Rogue.  
En sortant, elle soupira :

- Hermione, interpella Harry qui sortait de son cours de Défense avec Ron.  
- Salut vous deux.  
- Alors ta première heure de cours ? Demanda dans un murmure Harry.  
- C'était génial, répliqua Hermione le regard pétillant, le professeur Rogue nous a enseigné les propriétés des...  
- Oui bref barbant, coupa Ron de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione ne supportant pas les propos de son petit ami, parti en le bousculant :

- Hermione ! cria Ron.

Harry le retint d'une main ferme :

- Ron, pu..., se calmer, se calmer, mais bordel, si pour toi c'est barbant, j'avais envie d'avoir une réponse, et puis merde, arrête de voir Rogue comme quelqu'un de mauvais.  
- Mais Harry, c'est un Mangemort et il a tué tes parents.  
- Ron ! coupa Harry, puisque j'en ai assez de me justifier, même s'il ne m'apprécie pas plus qu'avant, je le défendrais, mets-toi ça dans le crâne, et je te conseille d'aller t'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Elle a le droit d'être passionnée par ce qu'elle apprend sans que tu ne sois toujours là pour la rabattre.

Harry parti en quatrième vitesse, excédé, pour rejoindre Hermione :

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, soupira Harry, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant parler, puisque les larmes coulaient :

- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en première année, où ma soif d'apprendre était..., elle suffoqua et se cala contre Harry.

Harry la consola du mieux, qu'il le pouvait, depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était mis sérieusement à travailler, épatant Hermione, par moment il la rivalisait.  
Mais c'était Hermione qui faisait toujours un sans faute, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de décrocher tout comme elle plusieurs Optimal d'affilés.

- Ta soif de connaissance est très appréciable, je te le jure, confirma Harry.  
- Pas pour tous, souffla Hermione.  
- Je sais, murmura Harry, allons manger.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit Harry, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Ginny qui faisait sa dernière année, vit les yeux rouges de son amie.

- Hermione, s'inquiéta Ginny, pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? Viens t'asseoir.

Hermione prit place entre Ginny et Harry pour l'occasion :

- Harry me demandait ce que j'avais vu en potions pendant qu'ils étaient en défense, je commençais à lui répondre, quand ton abruti de frère a dit, mot pour mot « Oui, bref barbant ».  
- Oh dès que je le tiens, je le massacre, continua Ginny d'une voix menaçante.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Ginny...  
- Mais Hermione, depuis le début de l'année il n'arrête pas ! Il est temps de lui remettre les pendules en place, merde ! Attends qu'il soit là, tiens le voilà.

Ginny se leva promptement, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de la retenir :

- RONALD WEASLEY, tonna sa soeur devant toute l'assemblée de la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde arrêta ses occupations et suivit avec intérêt l'échange verbal :

- Heu Ginny, commença Ron.  
- Tais-toi ! Hermione n'arrête pas de revenir en pleurs à cause de ta stupidité, alors arrête de rabaisser ses connaissances ! Tu es un vrai crétin fini ! cria-t-elle.

Ginny retourna s'assoir en marmonnant, Ron lui était tout rouge, pendant que les Serpentards riaient de lui, sinon le reste de la salle resta silencieux :

- Silence ou c'est 50 points en moins à Serpentard, s'exclama McGonagall pour rétablir le silence.

Ce qui fut immédiat et Ron s'installa tout au bout de la table pour pouvoir s'enfuir à la première occasion, car apparemment Hermione en avait parlé à sa soeur.  
Il étouffa des jurons quand il mangea, avec un air boudeur. Hermione soupira :

- Désolé, j'ai besoin d'être seule, murmura Hermione pour s'excuser.

Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête comprenant, Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie, elle monta lentement les marches, une à une.  
Elle posa ses affaires et soupira une nouvelle fois, se dirigeant vers la rambarde et y prit appui, la gorge nouée, des larmes perlèrent sur son visage.  
Une main lui caressa le visage, lui essuyant les yeux, elle se retourna et ne vit personne, elle leva sa baguette, mais une main rassurante, la lui fit baisser.  
Une voix inconnue s'éleva :

- Non, s'il te plait, murmura la voix de l'homme invisible.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hermione soupçonneuse.  
- Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, lui murmura la voix.  
- Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Rien, juste te réconforter, chuchota la voix masculine, n'écoute pas cet abruti, tes connaissances sont admirables, tu as encore plus de mérite, tu sais pourquoi.

Elle fit non de la tête, baissant son visage qui se releva par les doigts de cet inconnu à la voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

- Parce que tu es une enfant de moldus, tu as des connaissances qui surpassent celles des sorciers, tu as bien plus de mérite que ton petit-ami, alors que ce monde t'était inconnu. Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il a dit.

Une dernière larme coula sur le visage d'Hermione, et même si elle ignorait le visage de ce personnage, ses paroles l'avaient réconfortée.  
Elle sentit un baiser sur la joue, et entendit l'homme descendre de la Tour. Elle voulu lancer un Finite, mais elle voulait respecter aussi le voeu de cet inconnu.

- Merci, cria Hermione en espérant être entendu par cet homme.

Elle commença, elle aussi à descendre, puis elle vit sur les marches un paquet à son nom, mais non signé.  
Il n'y était pas quand elle était monté, se dit-elle, mais même l'écriture ne lui disait rien :

- Ca doit être un élève d'une autre maison, murmura Hermione, c'est étonnant, je connais pourtant une bonne partie de Poudlard, bizarre que sa voix ne me dise rien, enfin je le saurais plus tard.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et vit une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de losange, vert-amande. Sur les pointes des deux losanges pendait un autre losange plus petit de couleur bleue.  
Elle souri, s'essuya le visage, et fourra la boite avec les boucles d'oreilles dans sa poche, quand elle vit l'heure, elle se dépêcha d'aller en cours.  
Le lendemain, elle se leva et marmonna dans sa barbe, Ron ne lui avait pas présenté d'excuses. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de sa gaminerie, de lui et de son immaturité :

- Salut, Harry, Ginny, bonjour Ron, tenta Hermione quand elle apparut dans la Grande Salle.  
- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? Interrogea Harry.  
- Salut Hermione, jolie tes boucles d'oreilles, souligna Ginny.

Ron qui n'avait pas salué Hermione, eut les yeux rond et s'exclama :

- Quoi ! C'est qui ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Quelle originalité, elles sont affreuses.

Hermione bouillonnait de l'intérieur, on ne lui aurait pas donné de Pimentine, on aurait quand même vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles :

- Ronald Weasley, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme et froide, c'est fini, j'en ai assez de ton immaturité, saches que c'est un inconnu qui m'a consolé hier, consolé parce que j'en avais marre de toi, d'ailleurs, je le remercie qui qu'il soit.

Elle avait tout dit à voix haute, ignorant l'identité de la personne mystère :

- Quoi ! Mais Hermione…, commença Ron en suppliant.  
- Laisse-moi, siffla Hermione, je ne veux plus te voir !

Elle sortit en vitesse, Harry retient Ron :

- Toi, tu vas commencer par te calmer, menaça Harry.

Harry lui fourra dans la bouche, de force, une tranche de pain beurré. Ginny, qui avait terminé de manger, prit quelques petites choses pour Hermione, puisqu'elle était partie le ventre vide. Elle ne la trouva pas quand elle sortit pourtant peu de temps après Hermione :

- Zut, marmonna Ginny, dis, Harry, il me faudrait la carte, je voudrais qu'Hermione mange un peu.  
- Je voudrais bien, mais on a cours dans 10 minutes, c'est tout juste le temps pour aller au dortoir, Ron est vraiment agaçant.  
- Et merde, c'est pas contre toi Harry, en plus on n'a pas cours avec elle, c'est pas avant cet après-midi.

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna mais vit personne :

- C'est encore vous ? Demanda timidement Hermione.  
- En effet, assura la voix.  
- Comment je suis censé vous appeler ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Pourquoi pas Incognito ?

Hermione ria doucement à la stupidité, lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre de la nourriture :

- Il me semble que tu n'as pas mangé, chuchota la voix.  
- Vous...  
- Tu, coupa-t-il.  
- D'accord, tu étais donc dans la Grande Salle, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.  
- Oui, et j'ai tout vu, je vois que tu portes à merveille mon cadeau.

Hermione rougi vivement au compliment et décida de manger, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps même si le cours se passait non loin des toilettes.

- Comment vais-je t'appeler, je me vois mal te nommer Incognito, fit Hermione entre deux bouchées, pourquoi pas Angel.  
- Je ne sais pas si... si je suis un ange, murmura-t-il.  
- Pour moi tu en es un, dit-elle.

A tâtons, elle lui saisit le visage et lui fit la bise sur la joue :

- Merci, mon ami, qui que tu sois, ça ma fait du bien de te parler, dis-moi un jour tu te montreras à moi ? Demanda-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.  
- Sous certaines conditions oui, murmura t'il.  
- Lesquelles ? Demanda t'elle perplexe.  
- Désolé de ne pas te répondre, mais ne pas savoir sera le mieux, ne t'en fais pas c'est rien de grave.  
- Soit, soupira Hermione déçue.

Elle l'entendit se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir, Hermione prit ses affaires et alla promptement à son cours.  
Quand elle eut terminé sa journée, elle était épuisée, elle se dit aussi que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait « Angel », elle lui demanderait des indices sur son identité.


	3. L'idée d'un inconnu

**Chapitre 2 : L'idée d'un inconnu.**

Tout le monde l'avait vu, cet ange, qui avait rétablit l'équilibre et l'harmonie, bien que personne ne su son prénom.  
En tout cas une chose était certaine, l'impossible avait été réalisé, revoir les défunts, revivre, quel choc.  
Puis elle était repartie, mais avant elle avait redonné vie à Albus Dumbledore qui était de retour et en pleine santé, car en effet sa main morte ne l'était plus.

Et donc, il avait reprit son rôle de directeur sous la demande de McGonagall, le directeur en question tapota sur son verre avant de se lever et de prendre la parole :

- Mes chers enfants, cette année et une année spéciale, en effet, beaucoup d'entre vous on eu la joie de rencontrer, l'Ange qui nous a sauvé pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Aussi, nous voulons que cette année soit encore plus spéciale, il se trouve qu'un inconnu, m'a soumis une idée, qui, je dois l'avouer, est très intéressante.

Il eut des murmures, se demandant bien ce qu'allait annoncer le directeur :

- Du calme mes enfants, du calme... Bien, on m'a donc soumis l'idée suivante : faire une représentation pour la fin de l'année, le but de ceci étant de vous rapprocher.

Il regarda plus en particulier les Serpentards :

- Cette représentation portera sur l'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant, c'est un joli conte du monde des Moldus, je dois dire, précisa avec ses yeux pétillant de malice. Les rôles ne seront pas distribués de façon habituelle, se sera les rôles qui choisiront leurs acteurs. Mais demain vous aurez plus d'humbles explications, je tiens à préciser, que les professeurs auront autant de chance que vous pour participer.

McGonagall manqua de s'étouffer, elle ne se voyait pas jouer que diable, Chourave recracha son jus de citrouille.  
Trelawney, ne s'y attendant pas, pour une fois, tomba à la renverse, elle s'agrippa à la table, ce qui était une mauvaise idée, car celle-ci tomba avec elle.  
Il eut un bruit assourdissant, bientôt remplacé par des rires, et pour le reste du personnel, ils jetèrent un regard furieux à Dumbledore, mais rien ne rivalisait avec le fameux regard de Rogue.  
Celui-ci était sortit de la Grande Salle avec ses collègues pour parler à leur cher directeur, qui leur lancèrent un sourire malicieux :

- Albus, ça va trop loin et puis quoi encore ! Non mais vous voulez notre mort ma parole, jouer dans un conte, et pourquoi pas nous demander de jouer des claquettes pendant qu'on y est, tonna Rogue.  
- Mon garçon, je dois avouer que ton idée de claquette n'est pas mauvaise, tu viendras me la soumettre demain.

Rogue, s'avança vers le bureau de son directeur et abattit ses mains sur le meuble, il baissa la tête, respirant lentement :

- Albus, qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ? Demanda Rogue un tantinet énervé.  
- Oh mais rien, fit innocemment Dumbledore.

Tous les professeurs soupirèrent :

- Et comment seront répartis les rôles ? Demanda McGonagall qui craignait le pire.  
- Disons que j'ai ensorcelé une quenouille, qui est un objet important dans le conte de la Belle au Bois dormant. Et cet objet, dès qu'une fille la touchera, lui attribuera un rôle. Pour les hommes se sera une épée.  
- Allons bon, soupira Rogue, et quand est-ce que vous alliez nous en parler ? Nous avions le droit d'être mis au courant !  
- Du calme Severus, du calme, fit doucement Dumbledore.  
- Albus, je suis d'accord avec Severus, nous aurions pu être prévenus que diable, intervint la directrice des Gryffondor.  
- Maintenant vous l'êtes, souri Dumbledore.

Dépités, les professeurs sortirent du domaine du vieux fou, l'un d'entre eux, plus ronchon que les autres.

- Si par malheur je me vois attribué un rôle, un seul, je le tue, s'exclama Rogue une fois dans ses appartements.

Pourtant l'idée avait émoustillé beaucoup d'élèves, enfin pas tellement du côté des Serpentards.  
Hermione était contente car même si elle ne participait pas, elle aurait la joie de voir le rendu, car c'était son conte préféré, mais se garda de le dire.

Le lendemain, comme c'était Samedi, après le petit déjeuner, tous prirent connaissance de l'histoire du conte.  
Il avait été convié aux élèves de la gente féminine de rester pour toucher la quenouille qui leur donnerait un rôle, si elle en avait à leur donner.  
Chourave eut le bonheur ou malheur de faire la fée Flora, McGonagall faisait la reine et donc mère d'Aurore, à son grand désespoir, elles auraient tout donné pour ne pas participer.

Alors que les élèves tentèrent leurs chances pour décrocher le beau rôle de la princesse, pendant ce temps, dehors, un attroupement attira l'attention du professeur Rogue.  
Celui-ci roula des yeux, énervé :

- « Cette bande de cornichon sans cervelle ne sait jamais se tenir » Puis-je savoir la raison de ce rassemblement, plus que bruyant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Tous les élèves s'écartèrent, il pu voir une épée plantée au sol, il sentait un maux de crâne terrible se profiler à l'horizon :

- Tous ce vacarme pour si peu, voyons voir combien de point je vais bien pouvoir déduire à vos maisons, dit-il en réfléchissant, 5 points par élève.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait retiré aussi, des points à sa maison, alors qu'il partait, quelqu'un n'eut d'autre que la riche idée de lui faire un croche pied.  
Rogue se rattrapa de justesse, mais ses mains se posèrent aussi sur la fameuse épée, qui l'avait aidé à ne pas tomber.

- 150 points en moins à...

Et là l'horreur était visible sur le visage des élèves et du professeur.  
Au dessus de l'épée on pouvait lire : Le Prince.  
Un papier apparut indiquant que Rogue, faisait le rôle du prince. Il se releva, froissa le papier et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le bureau de Dumbledore, oubliant les points :

- VOUS SAVIEZ ! Tempêta Rogue.  
- Un bonbon ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
- Vous pouvez vous les mettre là où je le pense, coupa Rogue.  
- Voyons Severus, continua le directeur sur un ton joyeux, pourquoi une si grande colère ?  
- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Tonna Rogue hors de lui.  
- En effet c'est ma question.  
- Parce que voila !

Rogue déposa sans la moindre délicatesse le bout de papier froissé, que Dumbledore prit et lu, il lança un sourire à Rogue, qui se découragea.

- Voyons Severus, vous avez beaucoup de chance de joué le premier rôle...  
- Je refuse de jouer pour cette comédie !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Premièrement je n'en ai tout bonnement pas envie, deuxièmement je déteste les contes pour enfants et troisièmement, vous me voyez sérieusement jouer dans le rôle du Prince !  
- Ce sont là bien de maigres arguments pour ne pas jouer, Severus...  
- Il en est hors de question, de toute façon rien ne m'oblige à y participer, coupa Rogue avec un air triomphant.  
- Détrompes-toi mon ami, corrigea Dumbledore, il se trouve que ceux qui se sont fait attitrer un rôle sont liés à un contrat magique, les obligeants à jouer.  
- Quoi, souffla Rogue qui retenait fermement l'envie de tuer de sa propre volonté l'homme en face de lui. C'est une plaisanterie.  
- Non pas vraiment, continua Dumbledore.  
- Seigneur, soupira Rogue.

Il s'assit résigné et fatigué, se passant ses mains sur son visage pour réaliser l'énormité de la situation, c'était un cauchemar.

- Il ne nous manque plus que la Princesse Aurore, d'ailleurs, continua le directeur sur son ton joyeux.

Rogue lança des éclairs qui disait « J'en ai clairement rien à foutre », quoique à y bien penser, il se ravisa espérant que la « Princesse » serait quelqu'un de pas trop...  
Non, Rogue secoua la tête, pour ne pas y penser, déjà que le vieux fou citronné l'avait mis dans de beau drap, il n'osa pas imaginer l'enquiquineuse qu'il pourrait avoir.  
Mieux valait s'attendre au pire et le pire ça serait Parkinson, il en eut un frisson de dégoût :

- « Tous sauf elle », jura Rogue.

Au même moment où Rogue jurait, une autre personne tenta sa chance pour être la princesse Aurore :

- Allez Hermione, insista Ginny, tu es une des rare à ne pas avoir tenté ta chance.  
- Ginny, soupira Hermione.  
- Hermione, touche ce maudit objet qu'on soit fixés, ordonna d'un ton sec Ginny.  
- Très bien Maléfique, soupira Hermione.

En effet, Ginny s'était vue attitré le rôle de Maléfique, quand elle apprit par Hermione que c'était l'affreuse et méchante sorcière, elle avait affiché un visage de dégoût.  
Et pour se venger, elle avait ordonné à son amie d'en faire de même et de touché la quenouille.  
Hermione se voyait mal jouer, elle aimerait, mais sincèrement elle en doutait. Si elle refusait de tenter sa chance pour décrocher un rôle c'était pour éviter toute déception.  
Toutes les filles qui étaient autour de la quenouille s'écartèrent, laissant passer Hermione qui tendait la main nerveusement.  
Tout s'illumina et on pouvait lire dans les airs en rose « Princesse Aurore », il eut un silence, avant que des murmures s'installent, Hermione vira peu à peu au rouge.  
C'est Ginny qui s'approcha d'Hermione et la tira hors des lieux, la félicitant :

- C'est merveilleux Hermione, tu as le premier rôle, oh je suis sûre que le prince et toi formeraient un couple adorable, continua Ginny.  
- Merci, murmura Hermione encore sous le choc.

Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur :

- Ah, je viens d'avoir les derniers résultats, nous avons notre princesse, mais j'annoncerai qui fera qui ce midi, allez Severus, se sera drôle.  
- Parlez pour vous « vieux détraqué », soupira Severus Rogue.

Rogue se leva, soupirant et sortit du bureau pour déjeuner, il était suivi du directeur, qui entra dans la Grande salle, avec un parchemin en main.  
Tous les élèves étaient là, la rumeur sur le rôle de Rogue n'avait pas eu encore le temps de parcourir tout Poudlard et les filles s'étaient bien gardées par jalousie d'annoncer qui étaient la princesse.

- Mes chers enfants, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt mais j'ai là tous les noms de nos interprètes. Qui seront obligés de jouer car ils sont liés à un contrat magique, et vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne respectent pas un contrat magique. Etant donné l'effort que devront fournir certains, il sera donné des points aux maisons des participants qu'il soit professeur ou élève. Seulement s'ils jouent parfaitement leur rôle, et les points seront calculés selon l'importance du personnage. Mais sans plus tarder je suppose que vous mourrez d'envie de découvrir nos acteurs.  
Dans le rôle du roi Stéphane, moi-même, de la reine le professeur McGonagall, dans le rôle de la sorcière Maléfique Ginevra Weasley. Le professeur Chourave jouera la fée Flora, Luna Lovegood sera quant à elle la fée Pâquerette, Pimprenelle sera joué par Pansy Parkinson, le roi Hubert sera interprété par Ronald Weasley. Enfin il est temps d'annoncer celui qui jouera le rôle du Prince Philippe et de la Princesse Aurore.

Tous attendaient l'annonce, Rogue était déjà soulagé que Parkinson ne soit pas la princesse, mais qu'elle horreur se sera quand tout le monde saura son rôle.  
Il maudissait Potter, pourquoi lui qui chaque année devait être la vedette ne s'était pas vue attribué ce rôle, pour une fois, il lui aurait rendu service.

- Le Prince Philippe sera joué par votre professeur Severus Rogue, annonça Dumbledore.

Hermione devient blanche en un instant, Ginny la regarda les yeux rond d'horreur et lui souffla :

- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai.  
- Je crains que si, coupa Hermione.  
- Et la Princesse Aurore n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Trop c'était trop, Hermione s'était levée, mais le choc la fit s'évanouir, elle connaissait le conte, à la fin Rogue devrait l'embrasser.

- Hermione, Hermione, s'affola Ginny.

A son réveil elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme :

- « Une robe noire, on dirait... ROGUE ! Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ses bras ? Aie ma tête ».

Rogue avait tout entendu des pensées de son élève mais, n'en fit rien, il continua son avancée, ils entrèrent dans un endroit qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.  
Mais elle eut comme un pressentiment qu'elle était dans les appartements privés de Rogue :

- « Je ne suis quand même pas dans ses appartements ? Je me demande pourquoi il m'a amené ici, je crois m'être évanouie, mais je m'attendais plus à me réveiller soit dans la Grande Salle, soit à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'il m'expliquera ».

Elle se sentit déposée, à sa grande surprise, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle attrapa le bras de son professeur :

- Professeur, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et troublée.  
- Après vous être évanouie, beaucoup de monde se sont mis autour de vous, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous sortir de là. J'allais me rendre à l'infirmerie mais je me suis rappelé que notre infirmière était absente pour cet après-midi, comme j'ai les potions nécessaires ici, je vous ai donc amené dans mes appartements.  
- Je comprends, je suis désolé, professeur, dit-elle tête baissé.

Rogue soupira, il aurait put lui sortir une remarque comme il les aime, mais le cœur n'y était pas, il était las, il alla récupérer les fioles en question et les tendis à son élève :

- Merci, dit-elle avant de les boire d'un trait.

Il s'assit sur un de ses fauteuils, las, fatigué, Hermione hésita à ajouter quelque chose, mais se rétracta :

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps..., merci professeur.

Elle sortit et travailla le reste de l'après-midi, terminant ainsi tous ses devoirs, mais en fin d'après-midi ne sachant quoi faire elle décida d'aller à la tour d'astronomie.  
Espérant y voir Angel bien que ce soit peu probable, de toute façon elle contemplerait le paysage.  
C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle s'y dirigea.


	4. Angel

**Chapitre 3 : Angel.**

- Bonjour Princesse.

Hermione se retourna et ne vit encore personne :

- Tiens Monsieur l'invisible.  
- Ca va ? Je veux dire, suite à l'annonce pour Rogue.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu étais pâle, tu sais.  
- Je n'ai rien contre Rogue, c'est pas le fait qu'il me dégoute, mais... tel que je le connais, je pense qu'il va m'en faire baver, soupira Hermione. A moins qu'il n'aie changé, vraiment changé, mais j'ai peur qu'il se venge sur ma maison. Pourtant je l'apprécie vraiment.  
- Tu apprécies Rogue ! Pourquoi ? demanda Angel, incrédule.  
- Hé bien, avec la guerre, tu sais, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur lui, et comme Harry l'a dit, c'est quelqu'un de bien et d'admirable. Mais même avant ça, je l'admirais, c'est quelqu'un de froid, certes, mais très intelligent, très puissant aussi, et puis comme enseignant je trouve qu'il est bon. On en apprend beaucoup avec lui, il est strict, mais sa matière demande aussi de la rigueur, je pense que beaucoup n'ont pas encore compris ça.  
- Je comprends.  
- Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner des indices ? Pour que je puisse mener mon enquête sur ton identité.  
- Si tu veux, mais qu'une fois de temps en temps...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu pourrais être déçue...

Hermione haussa les épaules :

- Non je crois pas, alors à quelle maison tu appartiens ?  
- Trop sélectif, ria Angel, disons que tu peux éliminer Poufsouffle.

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse :

- Je ne dirais rien d'autre, intervint Angel.  
- Je te démasquerai, je t'en fais la promesse, avertit Hermione.  
- Je parie, tout ce que tu voudras, qu'en fin d'année tu ne sauras toujours pas qui je suis...  
- Tenu, coupa Hermione d'une voix certaine.

L'heure du diner sonna, Hermione et son nouvel ami se séparèrent. Hermione croisa Ginny et en fut contente :

- Où est Harry ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Il est avec Ron dans le parc, ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
- D'accord.

Les deux filles s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, quand une colombe blanche se posa devant Hermione.  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle se saisit de la lettre que l'oiseau portait :

_Hermione,  
_

_J'ai oublié de te dire que si un jour tu as besoin de moi, il te suffira passer ta main sur une des boucles d'oreilles._  
_Je te rejoindrais à la Tour le soir même._

_Angel._

Puis les lettres se rassemblèrent pour former un coeur qui s'illumina pour faire apparaitre un bracelet :

- Whaou, Hermione tu as un admirateur secret, souria Ginny.  
- Apparemment.  
- Il est superbe, tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre ?  
- Oui, vas-y, il va bien avec les boucles d'oreilles.

Hermione retira sa manche gauche, pour laisser un accès libre.

Le bracelet était large et argenté. Au centre il y avait une rose rose en relief, faite en verre dépoli, sur la base argentée s'entremêlait des rubans bleu et vert en verre dépoli eux aussi.  
Le bracelet s'ajusta au poignet d'Hermione qui souria doucement :

- Les teintes s'harmonisent bien en plus, ça te vas bien, lança Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Merci.

Hermione rangea dans sa poche la lettre, tandis que la colombe s'envolait. Les deux filles papotèrent, pendant que Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour.  
Ron sombra davantage dans la mauvaise humeur en voyant le bracelet d'Hermione, il serra les poings sous la table de rage :

- Il est beau ton bracelet, remarqua Harry, tu l'as eu où ?  
- Hé bien, c'est un cadeau que je viens de recevoir, j'ignore de qui, à vrai dire.  
- Un admirateur ? Lança Harry avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Qui voudrait... commença Ron.

Ginny lui donna un violent coup de pied à ses bijoux de famille, ce qui le fit taire, il étouffa tant bien que mal un cri de douleur :

- Possible, admit Hermione en ignorant Ron de toute façon.

Hermione toucha une des boucles d'oreilles, elle voulait remercier Angel pour son cadeau.  
Au même moment dans l'ombre, quelqu'un souria intérieurement, pour ne pas se faire trahir, ça non, il fallait patienter un peu.  
Une fois qu'Hermione sortit de table, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs pour se changer et se rendre plus présentable.  
Elle enfila un tee-shirt blanc sans manches, et un jean bleu foncé.  
Puis elle se précipita vers la Tour d'Astronomie, attendant avec impatience :

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Angel.  
- Oui, souria Hermione en se retournant bien qu'elle ne vit rien. Je voulais te remercier, même si ça me démange de lancer un Finite pour te le dire en face.

Angel ria doucement :

- Tu sauras, sauf si tu me démasques avant, mais j'en doute.  
- Ne me sous-estime pas trop, avertissait Hermione.  
- Je vais faire attention de ne pas me trahir, ne t'en fais pas...  
- Déjà si tard ? Zut, je dois faire ma ronde, dit-elle avec une moue désolée.  
- Va, ce n'est pas grave.

Hermione partit baguette en main et commença sa ronde :

- Lumos, murmura Hermione.

Elle vit une masse face à elle, qui la fit sursauter :

- Pro... Professeur Rogue, déglutit Hermione.  
- Vous ne devriez pas être au lit ? demanda durement Rogue.  
- Je suis préfète-en-chef, professeur, je me dois donc de faire la ronde, rappela Hermione avec un certain calme.  
- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
- Que j'annule, répliqua toujours aussi doucement Hermione, il n'y a pas de raison valable, professeur.  
- Si.  
- Puis-je savoir laquelle ? continua tout aussi calmement Hermione.  
- Celle d'avoir été choisie pour m'enquiquiner avec ce maudit conte.  
- Quoi ! Souffla Hermione estomaquée, mais je n'ai rien choisi, collez-moi si ça vous chante, mais ne vous venger pas sur ma maison ! Je n'ai rien fait, rien choisi...  
- Très bien, 1 mois de retenue, dans mon bureau dès 20 heures.

Hermione hocha, avant de partir d'un pas rageur, elle eut l'idée d'appeler son nouvel ami. Elle hésita avant de passer ses doigts sur le bijou.  
Elle monta de nouveau vers la tour qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt :

- Tu voulais me voir ?  
- Tu as bien fais vite, remarqua Hermione.  
- J'étais pas très loin quand tu m'as appelé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Pfff, Rogue... Non content de participer avec les autres élèves pour la Belle aux Bois Dormant, a retiré injustement des points que j'ai annulés. En contre partie, il m'a mis 1 mois de retenue.  
- Tu le connais.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus, j'y peux rien si on m'a choisie, c'est injuste... Mais bon Rogue restera à jamais Rogue...

Elle se retourna, pour cacher une larme qui perler sur son visage :

- Tu pleures ?  
- Oui, je sais, c'est idiot... mais je pensait qu'il changerait après la guerre. Excuse-moi, je vais y aller.

Elle sentit des bras l'entourer, la consoler, et elle murmura un vague merci.

- Je pense que tout s'arrangera..., murmura Angel. Tout fini par s'arranger, allez, fais-moi un beau sourire.

Hermione essuya son visage du revers de ses manches et fit un pauvre sourire :

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle, on devrait y aller.  
- Entendu, bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit, ange de la nuit, murmura t'elle.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la Tour. Elle retrouva vite son lit douillet, et s'endormit paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Répétitions entre ennemis, possible ?

**Chapitre 4 : Répétitions entre ennemis, est-ce possible ?**

Le lendemain, qui était un Dimanche, tout Poudlard était en effervescence.

En effet tout le monde avaient été conviés par le directeur afin de commencer les répétitions.

Et quand il dit "tout le monde", c'est toute l'école : professeurs et élèves, au grand désespoir d'un certain Severus Rogue.

Ceux qui était de famille moldue connaissaient le conte, et le nom des personnages qu'ils allaient jouer par coeur.

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle, le directeur avait aménagé une sorte d'écran magique pour pouvoir visionner le film.**  
**Les Serpentards trouvaient ça niais, et Pansy Parkinson eut toutefois du mal à reprimer un fou rire quand elle vit son personnage lancer des sorts pour changer sa robe en bleu et non en rose.  
Elle s'imaginait se battre avec le professeur Chourave sur le choix de couleur d'une pauvre robe.  
Certains esprit se calmèrent en voyant que, ce n'était pas si terrible.  
Enfin presque, car évidemment il y a eu des sifflements quand Aurore et Philippe étaient ensemble...  
Ou alors il y avait un fou rire général lorsque les élèves imaginaient un Severus Rogue chevaleresque, ou encore dégoutés d'imaginer leur pauvre camarade se faire embrasser par Rogue.  
Ginny s'écria presque en voyant le personnage qu'elle jouerait, car elle la trouvait tellement laide et trop... sombre.

Harry eu un fou rire incontrôlé, quand il vit le bon gros Roi Hubert, et encore plus quand il s'empiffra à quelques heures des retrouvailles entre Aurore et ses parents.  
Harry compris trop bien, pourquoi Ron avait eu ce rôle, ce qui vexa Ron à l'idée de jouer ce personnage.

Entre crises de fous rires, cris de surprise ou d'écœurements, quand le film se termina, Dumbledore intervint :

- Vous vous baserez, mes enfants, sur cette version pour les répliques. De plus, pour ceux qui ne participent pas j'attends de vous du soutien. Je demanderais aussi aux candidats de suivre ces horaires. Ainsi vous passerez du temps avec les différents personnages de façon séparés sur les différentes scènes avec lesquelles vous aurez des échanges. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, si l'un d'entre vous n'y met pas du sien... sa maison se verra perdre 50 points toutes les 5 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il céde.

Rogue tourna la tête vers Dumbledore si vite qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait un torticolis :

- « Se calmer, se calmer, il ne peut pas m'obliger ! Pitié ! » Pensa amèrement Rogue.

Les plannings furent distribués, et tous, s'y résignant, se regroupèrent ne voulant pas faire perdre de points à leur maison.  
Tout allait bien, et Rogue, qui était le plus réticent y mettait un peu du sien,rien ne le gênait, mais il redoutait fortement la dernière heure, celle avec Granger.  
Malheureusement, l'heure arriva, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots, car en plus ils devaient répéter dans ce lieu humide et froid.  
Elle tremblait plutôt de froid, que d'angoisse, quoique l'angoisse rendait ses doigts gelés.

Elle respira un coup, puis frappa dans une salle inutilisée.  
Rogue lui ouvrit en lui lançant des éclairs, puis elle entra vite. Elle tremblait intérieurement.

S'il ne voulait pas jouer tant pis pour lui, sa maison perdra 50 points.  
Hermione prit son carnet où étaient rassemblés ses répliques avec qui, où et quand elle jouerait. Elle vit son professeur s'assoir, toujours aussi indifférent à sa présence.

- Pro... professeur, hésita Hermione timidement.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement, lui lançant un regard intimidant. Elle ne baissa la tête que légérement, laissant voir le rouge venir progressivement lui monter au visage, dés qu'elle articulait ces quelques mots :

- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il abattit violement la table, faisant tomber ses répliques au sol. Hermione prit peur et recula lorsqu'il s'avançait vers elle, l'air menaçant :

- Cessez donc d'en parler ! Ordonna t'il en criant presque.  
- Ou...oui professeur.

La pièce étant vide, les propos de Rogue avait résonnés. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle respira prudemment pour ne pas se faire entendre, et pour lui permettre de ne pas pleurer :

- Cessez de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la fin !  
- Je...ne...pleure...pas, je n'ai aucunement envie de vous faire ce plaisir, lança-t-elle méchamment.  
- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton !  
- Seulement si vous faites de même, imposa Hermione.

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue, Hermione tomba sur le sol dur de la pièce et sombra dans l'inconscience.  
Rogue à ce moment là, regarda sa main suspendue en l'air puis son élève et cela pendant une bonne minute.  
Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de commettre, il s'en voulu, il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux comme pour réaliser la tournure des événements.

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa réserve prendre une fiole et un baume, puis retourna promptement dans la pièce où Hermione gisait toujours.  
Il ferma la porte, insonorisa les environs et mit diverses protections. Après avoir jeté tous ces sorts, il se mit à genoux et constata les dégats.

Rien de trop méchant, il fit apparaitre un divan sur lequel il l'allongea, il lui fit boire la potion anti-douleur, en prenant soin de pencher délicatement la tête de son élève.  
Ensuite, il prit un peu du baume et commença à en mettre sur l'énorme marque rouge, qu'il avait laissé sur la joue de son élève. Il devina même à quels doigts appartenaient les traits rougeâtres.  
Il massa doucement la joue endolorie, priant pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Une fois terminé, il fit apparaitre un fauteil près du divan et s'y logea.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. C'était un professeur, il n'avait pas à agir ainsi, sans compter que c'était entièrement de sa faute.  
Elle n'essayait que de le mettre à l'aise et de lui laisser le choix de choisir quelle scène il voulait jouer.  
Il lui avait craché à la figure et retenait courageusement ses larmes, et lui avait dit malheureusement la vérité, ce qui l'avait mit dans une colère noire, haussant le ton.  
Puis elle, évidemment elle avait répliqué. Comment lui en vouloir ? Et lui comme un con, il la gifle.

Il n'avait pas d'excuse, il se sentait mal, tellement mal, elle faisait partie de celle qui l'avait toujours respecté, défendue aussi, tout comme Potter.  
Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas jouer, il la maltraitait, car il avait vu tous les autres interprètes, il n'avait pas fait une telle chose, à aucun moment.  
Bon, elle avait été un peu insolente de lui répondre, mais au final, elle en avait le droit, il n'avait pas été tendre dés le départ.

Hermione se réveilla, et elle vit son professeur le visage dans les mains, une fiole et un baume près d'elle. Ne ressentant pas de douleur, elle devina qu'il lui avait donné de quoi la calmer.  
Le voyant bouger, elle referma juste à temps les yeux, la peur reprenait le dessus.

Il la fixa, passant ses doigts sur la joue encore marquée, le baume commencait à faire effet.  
Hermione eut un terrible frisson de plaisir à ce contact... tendre ?

Réalisant ce qui ce passait, elle ouvrit les yeux et écarta la main de son professeur sans délicatesse, se levant pour se précipiter vers la porte.  
Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, son coeur battait vite, elle oublia presque qu'elle était une sorcière.  
Au lieu de ça, elle sentit qu'on lui prenait ses deux poignets et un torse contre son dos. Elle déglutit péniblement.  
Il déploya les bras d'Hermione pour qu'ils soient à l'horizontale, et elle se sentit reculer, emportée par Rogue :

- Tu l'as rêvé...

Hermione resta interdite, elle avait bien reconnu, ces mots, malgré la voix triste de Rogue :

- Vous regrettez ? Osa prudemment Hermione.  
- Oui, je suis dépassé, par les événements, je ne pensais jamais avoir à le dire, encore moins à ma Miss-je-sais-tout, mais veuillez me pardonner. Je n'aurais pas du lever la main sur vous.

Hermione sentit que les mots avaient été trés pénibles à prononcer, son surnom avait quelque chose d'affectueux, Hermione hésita un instant et reprit :

- D'accord, dois-je comprendre que vous voulez quand même essayer, de... de...  
- Oui, à une condition, n'en parlez à personne jusqu'à la représentation. C'est déjà assez pénible.  
- Si vous me jurez de ne plus me gifler alors, dit-elle dans un souffle avec un petit sourire.  
- Je vous promet à l'avenir de ne plus le faire.  
- Dans ce cas il ne s'est rien passé, c'est assez difficile pour nous deux, professeur. Aussi je pense que si vous regrettez vraiment votre geste, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai en toucher mot, je vous promet de ne rien dire sur ce qui se passera ici, mais vous en faites de même.  
- Très bien, soupira t'il de soulagement malgré tout.  
- Par contre... commença t'elle.

Elle se dégagea de Rogue et transforma une babiole en une cape rouge qu'elle anima, Rogue resta figé avant de comprendre.  
Il recula, lui laissant de la place, de suite sans trop réfléchir, oubliant tout ce qui l'entoura, ni Hermione, commença à chanter « J'en ai rêvé ».  
Elle fut surprise d'entendre son professeur chanter, alors quand vient le dialogue, ils étaient tout deux gênés, mais ils voulaient quand même jouer le jeu.  
Hermione étant gênée, cela allait avec son personnage, mais pour Rogue, il lui fallu toutes les peines du monde pour se souvenir du texte et avoir le sourire niais du Prince.

Ce qui fit à plusieurs reprises éclater de rire Hermione, bien qu'elle s'excusait, elle dût reconnaître qu'il essayait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mauvais, on comprenait pourquoi les répétitions commençaient si tôt :

- Professeur, ne vous offensez pas, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire qui ne cachait rien de son hilarité, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Elle le vit se renforgner, cela la fit sourire :

- Faisons une pause professeur, opta t'elle.

Il hocha la tête, ils s'installèrent, l'un dans le fauteil, l'autre sur le divan, Hermione relut ses répliques, bien qu'elle les connaissaient par coeur.  
Voyant que Rogue se raidi de plus en plus, en lisant son script, Hermione hésita, puis décida de se lever et de s'installer derrière Rogue.  
Elle fit disparaitre le dossier du fauteil, Rogue ne sentit rien puisqu'il était droit comme un I sans prendre appui contre le dossier.  
Par contre quand Hermione commença à lui masser ses épaules, qu'elle trouva horriblement contractés, il se figea un instant :

- Détendez-vous professeur, ça me fait mal de vous voir dans cet état, expliqua Hermione.  
- Et vous massez souvent vos professeurs, lança sarcastiquement ce dernier.  
- Seulement quand celui-ci joue le rôle du Prince et qu'il se trouve seul dans la même pièce que moi, répliqua t'elle.  
- Bref jamais.  
- Je peux très bien arrêter, il vous suffit de me le dire... Vous savez j'ai l'impression d'avoir une planche de bois devant moi. Vous êtes en fait un grand stressé.  
- Qui ne serait pas avec toutes ces années d'espionnage, répliqua t'il d'un ton acide.

Hermione n'en prit pas rigueur, car sans le vouloir elle avait rouverte des plaies et comme il ne disait rien pour l'arrêter elle continuait, puis elle le sentit se détendre.  
Doucement certes, mais sûrement, elle pouvait entendre, la respiration de Rogue se ralentir, s'apaiser, elle semblait lui faire un peu de bien.

- Professeur... si vous voulez on peut arrêter la répétition d'aujourd'hui, et la remettre à la semaine prochaine.  
- Cela ne fera que retarder l'inévitable, autant commencer le plus tôt possible, dit-il d'un ton fatigué.  
- Très bien, par quoi vous voulez commencer ?  
- On reprend la scène que nous avons laisser de côté, répliqua Rogue.  
- Très bien.  
- Au fait Miss Granger, l'interpella t'il alors qu'elle s'éloigner pour commencer à jouer, vous avez une jolie voix.  
- Ah... euh... merci, vous aussi d'ailleurs, dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

Rogue lâcha un micro-sourire, Hermione commença à chanter et danser avec la cape rouge, pendant qu'il attendait le moment de la prendre tendrement par les poignets.  
Même s'il avait du mal et que son sourire ressemblait plus à un sourire narquois, les répliques arrivaient plus facilement.  
Ils avaient répétés plusieurs fois de suite la même scène, et ça commencer à venir, à la fin, alors que le dîner approchait :

- Miss Granger, merci.  
- Merci, mais de quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille étonnée.  
- Pour tout, dit-il.

Il n'entendait pas par là, pour le massage, mais surtout, pour le respect qu'elle lui portait, sa confiance, le fait qu'elle l'ai défendu, malgré sa trop grande arrogance.


	6. Mais qui es tu ?

**Chapitre 5 : Mais qui es-tu ? **

Hermione continuait sa vie d'étudiante, en plus de ses répétitions et de parler de temps en temps avec Angel.  
Un soir, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, elle y repensa :

- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de sentir ta présence..., supplia Hermione.  
- D'accord, mais tu devras accepter le fait que je mette ma main devant tes yeux.  
- Ok, soupira-t-elle, résignée.

Elle se retourna, fixant l'horizon. Elle vit toujours l'horizon, puis le noir, il avait enfin annulé le sort.  
Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la berça, il lui baisa sa chevelure, longue et soyeuse.  
Au bout d'un moment, il décida d'arrêter et se rendit de nouveau invisible :

- Je suis désolé Hermione, pas maintenant.

Hermione était de plus en plus désespérée de ne pas voir le visage d'Angel, rien ne l'aidait, l'écriture lui était inconnue, elle avait vérifié, ce n'était pas une écriture magique, aucun sort n'avait été jeté.  
Donc c'était une écriture authentique, et la voix pouvait être modifiée, mais rien à faire, elle ignora qui était derrière tout ça.  
Le pire c'était qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de cet inconnu, son coeur battait, le réclamait, mais elle n'osait le lui dire, cela s'était révélé cette nuit.  
Cette nuit où elle avait réclamé sa présence, elle s'était sentie si bien, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Oui elle l'aimait mais lui, c'était sa question.  
Alors que la fin d'année touchait à sa fin, elle ignorait encore l'identité d'Angel et avait finalement très peu d'indices.  
Elle avait finit de passer ses ASPICs, il lui restait le bal de fin d'année qui aurait lieu dans deux petits jours et dans 3 jours la représentation théâtrale tant attendue.

Hermione arpentait les couloirs, et se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre le mur, tenue à la gorge, par Ron :

- Non, Ron arrête, lâche-moi, supplia Hermione qui étouffait.  
- Tu m'as abandonné, pour un pathétique admirateur, je ne te laisserais à personne, tu entends ? Personne, si je ne peux t'avoir, personne t'aura.

Elle saisit sa baguette, qui fut violemment projetée par Ron. Hermione, dans un dernier espoir, actionna ses boucles d'oreilles.  
Au même moment dans Poudlard, le créateur des bijoux, qui les avaient ensorcelées pour qu'en cas de problème, il soit prévenu en conséquent.  
Le sorcier en question avait le même cristal qui composait les boucles d'oreilles avec lui, sous forme de pendentif qu'il cachait sous ses robes.  
Une vague brûlure le surprit, il comprit et prit le pendentif, de couleur bleue, en temps normal. Il le vit devenir rouge et de plus en plus sombre. S'il devenait noir, cela signifierait qu'Hermione était morte.  
Il toucha la pierre et fut téléporté à quelques mètres de Ron et d'Hermione. Dans l'ombre, d'un sort informulé très lumineux, il propulsa Ron à 10 mètres d'Hermione.  
Le sauveur prit la baguette de Ron et la brisa, avant de reprendre celle de la jeune fille. Il la soigna, elle était à peine consciente.  
Remarquant qu'il était visible, il se refugia à un carrefour, mais Hermione l'avait sentit partir :

- ANGEL ! S'il-te-plait, supplia-t-elle dans un sanglot, montre-toi.

Il serra les poings hésitant :

- Si je me montre tu seras deçue.  
- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle, je t'aime.  
- Hermione, qui détestes-tu le plus ? Sans prêter attention aux dernières paroles d'Hermione.  
- Ro...Ron...Weasley, pourquoi ? Dit-elle en se calmant.  
- Qui d'autre ? Demanda Angel.  
- Malefoy, peut-être, répondit-elle.  
- Si j'étais à Serdaigle que dirais-tu ? Demanda t'il calmement.  
- Rien, je...  
- Si j'étais à Gryffondor ?  
- Rien, je ne...  
- Et à Serpentard ? Osa t'il.  
- Hé bien ça me surprendrait, étant donné que j'ai souvent était mal jugée à causes de mes origines et de ma maison. Si tu étais à Serpentard, alors je suis fière d'avoir un ami qui est si chevaleresque et si présent quand j'en ai besoin. Peut m'importe ta maison, Angel, je t'aime s'il-te-plait...

Elle s'approcha du carrefour et longea le mur, puis présenta son bras à son ami qu'elle ne pouvait voir :

- Prends ma main, je te promet de ne pas chercher à voir ton visage.

Elle sentit deux mains chaudes lui caresser son bras, et elle sentit qu'on lui faisait un baise-main :

- Hermione, veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ?  
- Oui, mais comment je te reconnaitrais ?

Hermione ne vit pas qu'Angel souriait de joie et de soulagement :

- Ce sera très simple, tu poseras tes doigts sur une de tes boucles d'oreilles, j'ai avec moi un pendentif qui m'avertit en m'envoyant un effet de brulure. Je sortirais mon pendentif, et quand tu m'appelleras celui-ci rayonnera, d'accord ? Attends le bal, pour être fixée.

- D'accord, je m'en fiche, même si tu étais Rogue, parce que je sais qu'il peut avoir sale caractère, je m'en ficherai, ce n'est pas le physique qui compte c'est le coeur, répliqua Hermione. Du moins c'est mon avis, murmura-t-elle.  
- Hermione, quelque soit ton choix, saches que je serais là pour toi et que je t'aime depuis bien longtemps, moi aussi. Je dois y aller.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer qu'il avait disparu. Ron recommença à bouger et le pétrifia :

- Espèce de salaud, comment as-tu pu me faire ça, tu es vraiment qu'un abruti, hurla Hermione en pleurant, je t'ai aimé Ron ! Mais ton comportement m'a blessée et j'ai rompu. Et toi tu... tu...  
- Miss Granger, tonna une voix derrière elle.  
- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle entre deux reniflements.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Demanda t'il.  
- Il a essayé de me tuer, et sans l'intervention de je ne sais qui, je serais morte, expliqua t'elle.

Elle s'effondra contre le mur, pleurant à chaude larmes, Rogue la regarda puis Weasley et lui jeta un regard haineux , puis l'emmena et intima Hermione de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
Quand il entendit la confrontation, Dumbledore était scandalisé. Penser que Weasley pouvait tombé si bas lui semblait invraisemblable.  
Il convoqua ses parents et ordonna à Severus d'accompagner Hermione à ses appartements, chose qu'il fit.  
Elle le remercia et s'endormit seule dans son lit, pour ne plus penser.


	7. Et minuit sonna

**Chapitre 6 : Et minuit sonna.**

Le jour tant attendu par Hermione et tant redouté par Angel arriva.  
Aujourd'hui Hermione allait enfin découvrir l'identité de son homme mystère, il était si près et si loin pourtant.  
Avec Ginny, elles étaient allées à Pré-au-lard s'acheter une robe pour la dernière soirée à Poudlard, car demain était pour la représentation.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Angel, Hermione avait tout confié à Ginny et donc aussi le fait qu'il allait se dévoiler sous peu.  
Elles entrèrent dans une boutique et firent leurs choix au bout d'une heure. Hermione prit une robe turquoise en mousseline sans bretelles et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses.  
Elle avait prit des chaussures à talons de la même couleur, avec de fins rubans à nouer autour de la jambe.  
Ginny préféra prendre une robe du même modèle qu'Hermione, à quelques détails près.  
Elle l'avait choisie jaune pastel, et celle-ci avait de fine bretelles, et pour finir, il y avait un nœud dans le bas du dos.  
Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de choisir les chaussures et les accessoires, elles se précipitèrent au château.

L'heure fatidique approcha, Hermione était un peu tracassée. Qui allait-elle découvrir ? La manipulait-il ? Viendrait-il d'ailleurs ?  
Plus Hermione se posait de questions plus elle stressait, si bien que, Ginny la voyait faire des allers-retours des toilettes à leur dortoir :

- Du calme Hermione, le bal est dans une heure, lança Ginny.  
- Oui je sais, mais j'ai trop le tract..., je t'ai fait part de mes doutes et peurs, tu penses que je pourrais être déçue ?  
- Je ne pense pas..., je pense qu'il t'aime sincèrement, il suffit de regarder ce qu'il t'a offert...  
- Ca ne veut rien dire, coupa Hermione.

- Laisse-moi finir, de plus il te les envoie via une colombe.  
- Et alors ?  
- Sache Mione, que quand un sorcier utilise une colombe, pour qu'elle s'envole, l'amour de l'émetteur de la lettre ou du cadeau doit être sincère, sinon elle ne s'envole pas. Et sache que ces oiseaux là ne peuvent être manipulés par un sort.  
- Donc Ginny... ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que...  
- Oui, ton homme invisible est bel et bien amoureux de toi.

Elles commencèrent à se préparer et cela commença par une bonne douche, ensuite par l'enfilement des robes.  
Quand ce fut fait, chacune aida l'autre à se maquiller et à se coiffer.  
Les deux amies étaient satisfaites du résultat et Hermione prit soin de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles fétiches depuis le temps.  
Elle descendit à la Grande Salle et attendit que le bal débute, et elle hésita à plusieurs reprises pour contacter Angel.  
Ginny était près d'elle pour la soutenir :

- Allez, vas-y, murmura Ginny.  
- D'accord.

Hermione se lança, un jet de lumière multicolore et doux apparu, mais seule Hermione semblait le voir, car personne n'était troublé.  
Elle avança pour voir le visage de l'inconnu, suivie de près par Ginny et son coeur manqua un battement :

- C'est Rogue, souffla-t-elle en se tournant aussitôt vers Ginny.  
- Tu veux rire, murmura Ginny.  
- Non c'est lui qui portait le pendentif et..., mais il y a une chose que je comprends pas... Son écriture... je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix, il a pu la modifier, mais son écriture... Comment a t'il fait ? Car ce n'est pas du à un sort.  
- Je l'ignore, va le lui demander, continua Ginny.  
- Oui... attends, où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Paniqua Hermione.  
- Je ne le vois nulle part, marmonna Ginny.

Rogue était sorti en voyant Hermione se retourner pour parler avec son amie après l'avoir vu. Il avait comprit qu'il la dégoutait.  
Qui pourrait lui en vouloir, il était laid, avec un caractère imbuvable et une mauvaise réputation malgré le fait qu'il était innocenté.  
Il sortit sa baguette et joua avec un moment.

Pendant ce temps Hermione sortit dehors à la recherche de Rogue, mais elle oublia qu'elle pouvait l'appeler avec les boucles d'oreilles.  
Elle le chercha et le vit au loin, contre un mur, sa baguette près de la tempe, puis elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Oubli...  
- NON ! Cria Hermione.  
- Miss Granger..., fit Rogue surprit.  
- Espèce de traitre qu'alliez-vous faire ? Hurla Hermione en pleurs.

Rogue s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Ca me semblait évident, répliqua-t-il.  
- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Hermione en séchant ses larmes.  
- Quand tu m'as vue j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais retournée vers Miss Weasley... Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, qui pourrait aimer un homme comme moi ? Dit-il d'un ton amer.  
- Oui mais, je ne vous fuyais pas, je ne comprenais pas certains faits comme votre écriture...  
- Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que j'étais ambidextre ? Chuchota Rogue qui reprenait un peu espoir.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt, étant elle même ambidextre. Elle ne le voyait écrire que de la main droite, jamais elle n'y avait songé.

- Votre écriture est différente quand vous écrivez de la main gauche, murmura Hermione. Mais je ne comprends pas, je croyais que vous aimiez Lily, la mère d'Harry.  
- C'était le cas, mais, depuis la fin de la guerre nous avons parlé, j'ai appris que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir de chance avec elle. Et puis je faisais des rêves, des rêves avec toi. Enfin, au début je ne voyais pas ton visage, puis peu à peu, j'ai compris que c'était toi.

Hermione enregistra chaque information, Rogue hésita puis reprit :

- Mon amour pour toi est vrai, mais toi... je veux dire... était-ce des paroles en l'air ? En faisant référence à ces deux jours passés.  
- Non, cria Hermione, non, je vous aime, même si j'ignorais qui c'était, j'appréciais votre compagnie et j'ai petit à petit commencer à tomber amoureuse. Je ne rêve que de vous professeur, enfin d'Angel, dit-elle à voix très basse.

Hermione baissa la tête et Rogue lui souleva le menton. Il hésita et en se penchant, minuit sonna. Elle n'était plus son élève officiellement.  
Il hésita encore un instant avant d'embrasser avec douceur son ancienne élève, il la resserra contre lui doucement, tout en lui lui caressant ses bouclettes.  
Hermione avait le coeur qui battait fort, oui, pas de doute, elle l'aimait et lui aussi.

- Je t'aime, dit-il quand ils se séparèrent.  
- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.  
- Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

Il la prit et la fit danser dans le couloir sombre, à peine éclairé, et ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
Rogue prit doucement dans ses mains le visage d'Hermione avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau.


	8. Ange je t'en conjure, sauvela !

**Chapitre 7 : Ange je t'en conjure, sauve-la.**

Le lendemain, la représentation eut lieu, et étant donné qu'Hermione et Rogue s'aimaient, il avait été pour eux plus facile de jouer et donner un meilleur réalisme.  
Ron était malheureusement là pour jouer, puisqu'il était lié par le contrat magique.  
Une fois que la pièce se termina, Rogue fut appelé pendant que les autres élèves et acteurs discutèrent :

- Ah, Severus, l'interpela Dumbledore. Alors tu vois bien que ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.  
- Je le savais, murmura Rogue avec un petit sourire.  
- Ah ce n'est pas ce que tu me laissais sous-entendre.  
- Certes, mais qui d'après-vous a eu cette brillante idée ? Demanda Rogue.

Hermione était là, puis elle fronça les sourcils comme Dumbledore avant de s'exclamer :

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est lui l'inconnu qui a eu l'idée de la représentation, s'exclama Hermione en pointa Rogue du doigt.  
- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les professeurs, Dumbledore, les acteurs et une partie du public.  
- Severus, c'est une plaisanterie j'espère, injuria McGonagall, je me souviens encore qu'en début d'année vous accusiez Albus de... de...  
- Je sais, qu'elle joie de voir enfin Albus Dumbledore se faire avoir, il n'y a qu'une personne qui sait pourquoi vous n'avez pas reconnu mon écriture qui était authentique.

Dumbledore en resta coi, tandis que Rogue fit apparaitre une plume et un parchemin, puis il écrivit de la main gauche.  
Son écriture était aérée, fine et belle, pas du tout celle serrée que tout le monde connaissait.  
McGonagall étouffa un juron :

- Bravo Miss Granger, dommage que je ne peux vous accorder que 100 points pour m'avoir démasqué, souria Rogue.

Il partit avec Hermione pendant que personne ne réagissait, car ils avaient décidé de passer à Pré-au-lard avant de partir.  
Ils firent le tour des boutiques avant de déjeuner, mais Hermione avait un peu de mal avec Rogue, elle était encore intimidée par cet homme froid.  
Mais froid qu'avec les autres, pas avec elle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué.  
Hermione commanda son repas, avant de s'excuser et de se retirer aux toilettes. Elle en ressortit et croisa Malefoy, la baguette pointée vers elle :

- Drago, non...  
- Impero, tu vas me suivre et sortir en toute discrétion avec moi.

Hermione suivit Drago et sortit de l'établissement. Rogue les remarqua en regardant par hasard par la fenêtre et se précipita dehors.  
Il remarqua soudainement la baguette de Drago pointée vers elle.

- Maintenant bois-ça, ordonna Drago à Hermione.

Hermione prit ce que lui tendit Drago et le but, elle tomba au sol, inconsciente. Quelques secondes après, Rogue frappa violemment la face de son filleul avant qu'il ne tombe à terre sous le choc :

- Hermione, paniqua le maitre des potions.

Il prit la fiole et l'huma, puis il se figea, il avait reconnu un poison. Il lança un patronus à Dumbledore, qui les retrouva quelques instants plus tard en transplanant.  
Rogue était brisé, il lui expliqua ce que Drago avait fait :

- Va dans le château, tu y seras tranquille, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?  
- Non malheureusement, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Il prit le corps d'Hermione et le porta vers le château. Il cala sa tête, le visage fixe, les larmes coulant lentement sur son visage strict.  
Quand il arriva, il déposa Hermione sur son lit avant de se précipiter vers sa bibliothèque pour tourner des pages.  
Il avait certes reconnu à l'odeur la potion, il savait son nom mais en ignorait ses propriétés réelles et cela l'inquiétait.

C'était son ancien maitre des potions qui lui en avait parlé et qui lui avait fait mémoriser son odeur.  
Il retrouva enfin la page en question et lut rapidement les ingrédients. Plus il avança dans sa lecture, plus il se raidit, c'était des ingrédients rares et dangereux.  
Il tourna les pages à la recherche de l'antidote, mais il ne lut que ceci :

_Ce poison mortel agit 15 minutes après son absorption, et à l'heure actuelle aucun antidote n'a été trouvé._

Rogue tomba à genoux en lisant ça, puis il lut les propriétés : _la victime entend tout mais est paralysée de ses membres._  
_Son coeur batterait de moins en moins vite lors des dernières minutes._

Soudain, il lança le livre contre le mur, celui-ci perdit quelques pages déchirées par la violence du choc.  
Il se releva et prit la main gauche d'Hermione :

- Hermione, je sais que tu m'entends, dit-il d'une voix déchirée et méconnaissable. J'ignore pourquoi Drago a fait ça, Hermione. Je vais rentrer dans ton esprit, car tu ne peux plus me parler, tu es paralysée. Legilimens.

Il entra dans son esprit :

- Severus qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione. Tout à l'heure avec Dumbledore tu as parlé d'un poison... est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il est mortel ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Il détourna les yeux d'elle ne pouvant répondre, Hermione mit la main devant la bouche, pour étouffer un cri d'horreur :

- Combien de temps ? Severus ? Combien ? supplia Hermione.  
- Il agit en 15 minutes, et le temps que nous avons mis pour venir ici, il ne te reste que quelques instants, je suis désolé, Hermione...

Il fut expulsé de son esprit par une force qui ne venait ni de lui, ni d'Hermione.  
Quand il prit ses mains, elles étaient gelées, son coeur battait faiblement :

- Je suis là Hermione, je suis là, si seulement, mon dieu faites qu'elle m'entende. ANGE ! Hurla-t-il de désespoir, toi qui a veillé sur moi, Ange je t'en conjure sauve-la !

Une lumière déchirante éblouit toute la pièce :

- J'ai entendu ton appel Severus, fit l'Ange.  
- Je t'en conjure, sauve Hermione, sauve la je t'en prie, supplia à genoux Rogue.  
- Il lui reste un peu près une minute, Severus, mais j'ai une petite question. Le fait qu'Hermione dorme ainsi ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? Demanda l'Ange avec un clin d'oeil.

Il regarda l'Ange puis Hermione, avant de murmurer :

- La Belle aux Bois Dormant...mais je ne comprends pas...  
- Oui, et comment fait le prince pour réveiller Aurore ? Poursuiva l'Ange.  
- Il... l'embrasse.  
- Exact, l'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs, embrasse la et elle sera sauvée, car seul un amour pur et véritable peut la sauver.

Sans hésiter car le temps était contre lui, Rogue embrassa Hermione sur ses lèvres glacées.  
En une fraction de seconde à peine il les sentit se réchauffer, tout comme le corps d'Hermione qui ouvrit les yeux faiblement.

- Severus, il faut savoir, que votre magie n'est pas assez développée, elle n'a pas atteint son apogée. Un jour vous découvrirez comment redonner vie et guérir les blessures de la magie noire. Cela viendra avec le temps, toutefois, un innocent est sur le point de mourir.  
- Quel est le rapport avec nous ? Demanda Rogue.  
- Drago Malefoy est innocent et il va subir le baiser du détraqueur sous peu.  
- Impossible, je l'ai vu...  
- Faux, coupa l'Ange, Hermione tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver, je sais que tu l'as remarqué.  
- Quoi donc ? Demanda Rogue en regardant l'Ange puis Hermione.  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'ai cru voir que le regard de Malefoy embrumait.  
- Prenez mes mains, ordonna l'ange, et vite.

Ils remontèrent le temps au contact avec l'ange :

- Mais vous êtes folles ont va changer le cours des choses, siffla Rogue.  
- Non, nous sommes justes projetés dans le passé, sans plus. Regardez Drago.  
- On dirait... mais, oui il est sous impérium, murmura Rogue.

Une seconde plus tard ils étaient au procès de Malefoy, les détraqueurs venaient tout juste de lui prendre ses plus beaux souvenirs.  
L'Ange fit un signe à Rogue et à Hermione de ne pas intervenir, puis elle avança d'un pas rapide devant l'assemblée qui la regardèrent avec stupeur.  
Elle rayonna subitement de lumière et envoya des attaques lumineuses aux détraqueurs qui lâchèrent Malefoy, et qui fut réceptioné par l'Ange, qui le tenait d'un bras.  
Elle fit apparaitre une baguette translucide et bleu pâle et s'écria :

- Spero Patronum, tonna l'Ange.

Le patronus qui en sortit était une toute petite fée de 10 centimètres de hauteur, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.  
Si Harry Potter avait époustouflé Hermione par son patronus en 3ème année, celui de l'Ange était bien plus impressionnant.  
En effet le sort fut tel qu'il détruisit tous les détraqueurs de la pièce :

- Enfin vous avez perdu l'esprit, tonna le juge.  
- SILENCE ! Coupa l'Ange, où est son avocat ? Nulle part, vous ne l'avez même pas interrogé sous véritaserum ! Alors qu'il vous disait la vérité.  
- Mais enfin...

L'Ange leva la main comme pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle fit disparaitre sa baguette, et ramena sa main en douceur sur le visage de Drago Malefoy.  
Petit à petit, il allait mieux, car elle lui redonnait ses souvenirs heureux :

- Tout va bien, maintenant, rassura l'Ange, j'appelle Hermione Jane Granger, s'exclama l'Ange.

Hermione s'approcha et se montra, tremblante :

- Ce n'est pas... Drago Malefoy, il était sous impérium, expliqua Hermione.  
- Mais c'est impossible tous les sorciers maléfiques ont été emprisonnés par elle, fit le juge en désignant l'Ange.  
- Vous vous contredisez, si Malefoy était vraiment un sorcier qui voulait du mal, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il aurait été à Azkaban il y a un an ? Croyez-vous que j'aurais fait l'effort de lui retirer la marque des ténèbres si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bon ? Coupa l'Ange. La vérité est qu'un sorcier est actuellement maléfique et en liberté, il s'agit de Ronald Bilius Weasley, dénonça l'Ange.  
- Impossible, il a été emmené à Azkaban ce matin même, se fâcha le juge.  
- Faux, vous n'avez pas reçu de hiboux confirmant son incarcération, tonna l'Ange.

Le silence se fit, tremblant face à la colère de la femme :

- Voici ce qui c'est passé. Après la pièce qui a eu lieu à Poudlard, Ronald Weasley a été emmené par des Aurors, mais il a été plus malin et a faussé compagnie à vos hommes. Ensuite, il a volé leurs baguettes, il a par la suite changé d'apparence, et s'est dirigé vers Pré-au-lard et s'est procuré le poison qu'a ingéré Miss Granger. Il a fait ça quand il a vu Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue ensemble, et ne supportant pas leur amour, il est passé à l'attaque. Mais ce dernier a vu Drago Malefoy, et lui a fait subir l'impérium, en lui demandant de jeter ce même sort à Hermione Granger pour qu'elle boive le poison. Ensuite je suis intervenue, mais maintenant il est temps de juger le vrai coupable de ces crimes et il est parmi nous, continua l'Ange.

Il eu un cri dans toute l'assemblée, Hermione se rapprocha de Rogue et le serra contre lui de peur :

- Oh il ne peut rien faire, dès que je suis rentrée ici, j'ai reconnu son aura et j'ai donc demandé à Monsieur Rogue et Miss Granger de rester en retrait. J'ai ensuite mis un bouclier invisible autour de chacun, sauf pour le coupable. Mais il hésite, doit-il m'attaquer et se trahir, tout en sachant que rien ne m'atteint, continua l'Ange. C'est étrange non ? Qu'un procès aille aussi vite, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le crime aurait été parfait si je n'étais pas intervenue, Weasley éliminait Hermione, celle qui n'a pu avoir, pour que personne ne puisse l'avoir et celui qu'il a manipulé pour tuer. Réduisant toutes les preuves à néant. Toute l'assistance a écouté, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a osé me défier, n'est-ce pas monsieur le juge, ou plutôt Monsieur Weasley.

Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que l'Ange l'emprisonna dans des liens magiques :

- A Azkaban je te bannis, à Azkaban tu connaitras le sourire d'Hermione Granger, pour te punir de ton affront.

Ron fut téléporté dans une cellule d'Azkaban et vit le long des murs, des photos avec Hermione qui riait et souriait à Harry, Ginny, le reste de sa famille... et à Rogue.  
Il n'apparaissait nulle part et ça le rendait fou d'être ainsi rejeté.  
L'Ange se retourna vers Malefoy et lui soigna le visage qui avait été défiguré par Severus, son parrain :

- Cette affaire est close, bien je vous souhaite de vivre heureux, à bientôt, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil à Rogue, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de chaleur.


	9. La sagesse née de la pensée

**Chapitre 8 : La sagesse née de la pensée.**

- Mon dieu quelle histoire..., souffla Severus en sortant du ministère.  
- Tu m'étonnes! D'ailleurs comment elle savait que tout s'était passé comme ça ?  
- Ca doit faire partie de ses pouvoirs d'ange, répondit Severus.  
- En tout cas j'en suis toute retournée... Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Ron puisse... Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et éclata en sanglots.

Rogue la pris contre elle, avant de transplaner au château pour aller reprendre leurs affaires, qui étaient, lors de la tentative d'empoisonnement d'Hermione, restés sur les lieux. Les responsables du restaurant les avaient remis au château.  
Il se saisit de ses bagages et de celles d'Hermione :

- On y va ou tu veux te reposer un peu avant ? Demanda Severus.  
- Allons-y ça ira mieux bientôt je pense, je suis juste troublée, expliqua-t-elle, et assez déçue de Ron.

Rogue resta un instant songeur, rendant perplexe Hermione qui se doutait que quelque chose le préoccupait :

- Ca va pas ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Hermione...  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi ? Je veux dire... j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à des personnes, dont à toi, et je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de séduisant et de jeune... Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Moi je suis certain de mes sentiments, mais toi, tu n'as vu qu'Angel, pas Severus Rogue.  
- Tu doutes de mes sentiments ? C'est ça ? Demanda Hermione doucement.  
- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te trompes et qu'on en souffre tous les deux.  
- Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses, je pense qu'on s'est précipités dans les bras l'un de l'autre trop vite et je pourrais m'en vouloir...  
- C'est tout réfléchi, je t'aime et...  
- Non, s'il-te-plait, prends quelques jours.  
- Mais...  
- GRANGER ! Tonna t'il d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Hermione resta silencieuse, un larme amère coula. Soudain, elle quitta les lieux en courant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends... je n'avais... pas besoin... de ça, dit-elle en reniflant.

Son coeur battait encore vite, du aux hurlements de Rogue qui résonnèrent encore dans sa tête. Elle pleura, inconsolable.  
Au même moment :

- Tu doutes maintenant ? Demanda l'Ange.  
- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca ne vous arrive jamais de faire des pauses, vous tombez au mauvais moment voyez-vous, rouspéta Rogue.  
- Moi ce que je vois, c'est rien, coupa l'Ange en colère, et c'est ce dont à quoi je te destine.  
- Pardon ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Il leva sa baguette et avant d'avoir pu lancer un quelconque sort, il tomba endormi. Sa protectrice l'emmena dans les appartements de ce dernier et l'allongea.  
L'Ange soupira et repartit chez elle :

- Décidemment, Severus est incorrigible, pfff..., souffla l'Ange.

Quand Rogue se réveilla, il était dans le noir, puis il reconnu son lit, et tendit le bras pour se saisir de sa baguette près de lui:

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Mais rien ne se produisit, le rendant perplexe :

- Lumos, répéta t'il.

La panique le saisit, il se souvint des dernières paroles de l'Ange : _Moi ce que je vois c'est rien et c'est ce dont à quoi je te destine.  
_Si ses doutes étaient fondés alors il était... :

- Je... je suis aveugle... mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Entre temps, Hermione avait été avertie par leur protectrice et elle savait que Severus ne voyait plus rien :

- Severus, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Comment es-tu rentrée ? Demanda Rogue soupçonneux.  
- Peu importe, tu as besoin d'aide...  
- Laisse-moi je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ! Dit-il d'un ton sec et dur.  
- Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié, répliqua Hermione.

Des larmes coulaient, larmes que Severus ne verraient pas, mais qu'il ressentit aux tremblements de la voix d'Hermione :

- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton trop dur à son goût.  
- J'étais venue t'aider... parce que je t'aime et que je pensais que malgré ton handicap tu l'aurais compris. Dans un couple c'est pour le meilleur et le pire on se soutient... mais... toi, tu ne veux pas... C'est à toi de réfléchir quelques temps pour nous deux, pas à moi.

Hermione partit encore en courant puis claquant la porte, alors que que Rogue tenta de lui courir après. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba :

- Hermione..., murmura-t-il.  
- Tu n'as pas été très tendre, lui reprocha l'Ange.  
- Et à qui la faute, c'est vous qui m'avez rendu aveugle ! hurla Rogue.

Il ne le vit pas, mais l'Ange lui lança un regard noir, bien plus menaçant que celui du maître des potions :

- Très bien, dans l'isolement, tu seras...  
- C'est ce que vous avez déjà fait, coupa Rogue.  
- Je sera la dernière personne que tu entendras, continua l'Ange.

Au même moment Rogue n'entendit plus rien, il eut une horrible douleur à la mâchoire et au nez, mais quand il amena ses mains au visage pour soulager les zones douloureuses, il fit un terrible constat.  
Il ne sentait pas le contact de la peau de ses mains sur son visage, Rogue comprit, on lui avait ôté tous les sens.  
Il se sentit soudain très seul, comme elle lui avait dit, il ne sentit donc pas son corps défaillir et laisser couler des larmes, qu'il avaient si souvent retenus toutes ces années.  
L'Ange le regarda s'allonger sur le sol, perdu.

Il ne ressentait même pas les spasmes dus aux larmes, et avant de partir elle le fit dormir et contacta Hermione pour lui parler.

- Hermione tu ne pourras communiquer avec Severus que d'une seule façon, expliqua l'être céleste.

Elle lui tendit une baguette blanche :

- Tant que cette baguette est blanche tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec Severus, mais dès qu'elle deviendra bleue, cela voudra dire qu'il est prêt et tu pourras communiquer avec lui, via la legilimancie.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis que Rogue avait tout perdu ? Un bon moment, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il n'avait pas eu de sensation de faim ou de soif, pour le renseigner sur la durée de sa solitude.

Hermione avait veillé sur lui, puis un beau jour la baguette a viré au bleu. Celle ci se jeta dessus et courra rejoindre Rogue étendu sur un lit :

- Legilimens, prononça Hermione.

Elle se retrouva dans l'esprit de Rogue qui n'avait rien sentit venir et quand il vit Hermione quel ne fut sa joie et son soulagement :

- Hermione je...  
- Non toi, tu vas m'écouter, cela fait un mois que tu est dans cet état...  
- Non, je t'aime Hermione et pardon d'en avoir douté, coupa Rogue, je suis vraiment... pathétique. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te le dire en face.  
- Oh Severus, fit Hermione en pleurant de joie et de tristesse mêlés.

Soudain dans l'esprit du maitre des potions, l'Ange leur apparu :

- Tu as enfin compris.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Hermione fut éjectée de l'esprit de Severus. Elle se leva et se pencha vers lui, qui recommençait à battre des cils.  
Rogue réalisa soudain qu'il avait les poings serrés, ils les sentaient, puis il passa une main sur sa joue.  
Il entendit un fin murmure, avant de se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles, puis plus rien. Il entendait enfin Hermione, il voulu lui répondre, mais il n'avait plus sa voix.  
Il ressentit une horrible douleur à son nez et à sa mâchoire comme avant et entendit crier :

- Severus, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione paniquée.  
- Oui, je crois que j'ai tout retrouvé, sauf ma vue...

Ses yeux le brulèrent après avoir dit cette phrase, il mit ses mains dessus, pour échapper à la lumière vive qui le gênait, lumière qui n'était du qu'à sa guérison :

- Ce petit mois d'isolement a porté ses fruits, on dirait, remarqua l'Ange.  
- Oh vous, je vais...  
- Attention, je peux recommencer, le nargua-t-elle.  
- Non, merci, répliqua froidement Rogue.  
- Dans ce cas, dit à Hermione pourquoi tu ne voulais pas continuer avec elle.

Hermione regarda Rogue avec intensité et peur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil timide à la jeune femme et un regard craintif à l'Ange à tour de rôle :

- Je... j'avais peur de... de l'avenir... peur... j'angoisse Hermione de ce... que ça pourrait mal se terminer... je ne savais pas comment faire... je... vous, que m'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'inconnue.  
- Rien, mais mes pouvoirs doivent briser ta carapace, quoi que tu fasses, ton masque se brise inévitablement, dit-elle d'un ton innocent.  
- Quoi ! Mais je vous l'interdit... je...  
- Ah parce que tu préfères être plus faux ? Demanda l'Ange faisant mine d'être étonnée.

Rogue se tu. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, il l'admettait, il était moins faux, mais tout de même :

- Toutefois vous n'aviez pas à..., commença Rogue.


	10. L'Ange gardien des secrets

**Chapitre 9 : L'Ange gardien des secrets.**

Une voix d'homme s'éleva, entendu par le monde entier :

- Alors Amandine, on se cache ? S'exclama la voix des cieux.  
- Mince, murmura l'Ange.

Hermione et Severus la regardèrent :

- Il s'agit du Roi de notre royaume, expliqua l'Ange prénommée Amandine. J'ai été nommé gardienne de votre monde, monde que tente de s'approprier notre Roi. Mais de votre monde dépend le nôtre et inversement. S'il arrive à le contrôler, nous aurons perdu, donc il ne faut pas que notre Roi gagne la bataille, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.  
- Mais comment peut-on vous aider ? S'alarma Hermione.  
- Vous ne pouvez rien faire si ce n'est que vivre, expliqua Amandine, votre monde est le dernier obstacle, s'il gagne c'est fini.

Des secousses venant de la terre, des orages, des tempêtes, se soulevèrent. Tout les éléments se déchainèrent, et Amandine les ressentait :

- Il tente de détruire la Terre par la force des éléments, expliqua Amandine en sortant des lieux.

Suivit par Hermione et Rogue, ils virent le ciel s'assombrir et devenir noir et mauve, rien de bon.  
Amandine s'avança et se transforma en ange de lumière, elle dégageait une force impressionnante, puis elle balaya les ténèbres, brisant le ciel menaçant qui redevint bleu.  
Ensuite elle fit apparaitre 4 symboles, le sceau de chaque élément. Une force s'en échappa, et quelques secondes après, l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air se calmèrent.  
Elle n'eut hélas pas le temps de dresser un bouclier qu'un bel et très grand homme aux cheveux châtains, mi-long et aux yeux verts, au sourire maléfique se dressa fièrement face à Amandine :

- Alors on tente de faire un monde meilleur ici, Amandine, fit l'homme.  
- Je suis gardienne de ces lieux, coupa Amandine.  
- Et moi je suis le Roi, coupa le sorcier. Que ce passera-t-il si je change le cours des choses ?

Hermione et Severus se resserrèrent de peur d'être séparés, car les propos de cet homme n'avaient rien de bon.

- Bouclier ! Tonna Amandine.

Amandine s'illumina d'une aura rose, et protégea toute la Terre, puisque c'était dans ses capacités.

- C'est le dernier monde à conquérir, laisse-moi passer, idiote, fit le Roi-sorcier en colère.  
- Non, haussa l'Ange.

Il l'attaqua en la projetant contre le bouclier qui se brisa :

- Ta magie s'est affaiblie depuis, que..., puis il souri et reprit. Depuis que tes petits camarades sont morts, tu es l'ultime opposante. La dernière représentante de la lumière, il est donc normal, que tes pouvoirs soient plus faibles face aux ténèbres qui t'entourent.

Il s'arrêta et attaqua Hermione et Severus, les séparant :

- Que les temps sombres d'autrefois reviennent, ordonna dans un rire le Roi maléfique.

Hermione qui était séparée de Severus d'une dizaine de mètres compris, en regardant autour d'elle, qu'ils remontaient le temps.

- NON ! Hurla Amandine en se redressant et en attaquant à son tour le Roi.

Le retour dans le temps cessa, mais seul le roi et Amandine pouvaient encore bouger :

- Si tu veux ce monde, tu devras gagner la partie à la loyale, et en tant que gardienne de ce monde, je te met au défi.  
- Tu utilises ton dernier recours pour sauver ce monde et le tien, ria le Roi.  
- Et tu n'as pas le choix, les lois sont de mon côté, et si tu veux briser ce qui s'est passé...  
- Je connais les lois, coupa le roi. « Sale petite peste, je suis obligé d'accepter son défit ». Très bien alors je parie, que cette Hermione et ce Severus ne s'aimeront jamais. Comme tu le sais je peux modifier ou mettre une condition, avant que le temps reprenne et je demande à ce qu'aucun de ces deux êtres ne puissent s'aimer, ria le Roi.

Amandine lui saisit le bras, il se sentait paralysé, il ne pouvait que parler et bouger la tête et elle aussi :

- Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra intervenir, tout du moins physiquement, prévint Amandine, je crois en l'amour, et ta condition je la briserai ! Que le temps nous condamne à l'exil jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue s'aiment.

Avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit, le Roi fut totalement paralysé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit :

- Quant à ma condition, je demande à ce que la baguette de Sureau soit donné à Harry Potter dès maintenant et que par cette baguette la vérité lui soit dévoilée.

Amandine subit le même sort, sort qu'elle avait jeté au roi, et se retrouva statufiée.  
Le temps remonta en arrière, on pouvait entendre les tacs tics des horloges qui remontaient rapidement le temps.  
La Lune et le Soleil se succédèrent chacun à leur tour, tout se passa en quelques secondes.

Soudainement, le temps s'arrêta brusquement, à quelques heures de la bataille finale.

Amandine et le Roi ne pouvaient être vue de personne, puisqu'ils ils étaient paralysés, mais conscients de ce qui se passait.  
Maintenant, il fallait que Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger s'aiment, car toute l'histoire recommencait à zéro.


	11. La bataille finale

**Chapitre 10 : La bataille finale.**

Harry Potter et ses amis venaient de refaire surface à Poudlard, lorsque les professeurs se rebellaient contre Rogue.  
Ce dernier alla rejoindre son maître, qui lui paru nerveux, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

- Severus, tu es celui qui a tué Dumbledore, tu es donc le maitre de sa baguette.

Rogue comprit que son heure sonnait :

- Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi me sert une baguette qui a disparu de mes mains d'une magie blanche, très pure, très puissante, plus puissante que ma magie...

Voldemort tournait en rond, il avait perdu sa baguette, à quoi bon tuer Rogue, s'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il fallait la retrouver et ensuite tuer Rogue :

- J'ai demandé à Bellatrix de la retrouver, expliqua Voldemort, quant à toi mon bon Severus, tu vas m'aider à abaisser les défenses de Poudlard.

Rogue hocha la tête, puis son maitre, suivi de son Serpent, sortirent de la cabane hurlante.  
Rogue se permit de soupirer contre un mur, ignorant qu'il était observé, par le trio d'or.

Dans un éclat de lumière, le trio sous la cape d'invisibilité et Rogue, virent la baguette de Sureau leur faire face.  
Rogue fronça les sourcils, décidemment il ne comprenait pas ces derniers évènements, au moment où il voulu saisir la baguette une autre main invisible voulait en faire autant.  
Sans hésiter, Rogue ôta la cape d'Harry, dévoilant le trio d'or, avant d'ajouter une quelconque réplique, une voix résonna, elle provenait de la baguette :

- Harry tu devras aller à la Salle sur demande, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle sera ensuite détruit, ne tente pas de le récupérer, sauve ta vie, de tes amis et celles de tes ennemis, Nagini sera anéanti par Neville. Tu te livreras à Voldemort, mais ne crains rien, il ne gagnera pas, tu as un pouvoir qu'il n'a pas. Aie confiance. Harry Potter ne soupçonne pas l'homme qui se tient devant toi, passe-le sous véritaserum si ça te rassure, mais il est des vôtre.

La voix s'estompa, c'était celle d'Amandine, inconnue pour eux maintenant.  
Le trio regarda Rogue, Hermione sortit une potion de sa poche et intima Rogue d'en boire sous la menace des trois baguettes des adolescents.  
Il ne voulait pas, mais une force s'immisça dans son esprit. Amandine savait qu'en faisant ça, le roi pouvait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues lui aussi, histoire d'équité.  
Rogue but sous la force douce, chaleureuse et puissante d'Amandine :

- Êtes-vous des nôtres ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, répondit Rogue.  
- Pourquoi avoir tué Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry précipitamment.  
- Il le voulait, il était de toute façon condamné, sa main morte est la cause de sa condamnation. Il a été victime d'un sort de magie noire, j'ai ralenti le processus, mais que le ralentir. Il était mourant, et m'a demandé de le tuer le moment venu.

Le trio resta silencieux :

- Pourquoi professeur, me détestez-vous ? Demanda Harry.  
- Parce que je vous revois en vous votre père.

Harry, par ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue 2 ans auparavant, fit le lien rapide :

- Professeur, désolé pour ce qu'a fait mon père, mais je ne suis pas comme lui, et je ne veux pas l'être.

Les effets de la potion s'estompèrent, l'espion reprit ses esprits :

- Dépêchez-vous bon sang, tonna Rogue, il ne faut pas trainer, je vais vous aider à rentrer à Poudlard. Mais il faut faire vite.

Rogue se saisit du bras d'Harry et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers de la cabane hurlante, empruntant le tunnel souterrain.  
Rogue immobilisa le saule :

- Attendez, stoppa Harry, _amplificatum_.

Rogue le regarda, sceptique, et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry s'agrandit :

- Professeur, si nous tenons à être discret venez sous la cape, conseilla Harry.

Rogue le dévisagea, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron se glissèrent sous la cape :

- C'est donc avec ça que vous faisiez les 400 coups, se moqua Rogue.  
- Professeur, le moment est mal choisi, coupa Harry, venez.

Comme Rogue ne décela aucune mauvaise intention venant de ses élèves, intention qui aurait pu être justifiée qui plus est, ce dernier entra sous la cape et tous les 4 devinrent invisibles aux yeux de tous.  
Ils avancèrent prudemment vers le château, et avant d'y entrer, ils se dirigèrent sous le conseil de Rogue dans le bureau directorial.  
Une fois dans la salle ils ôtèrent la cape, puis le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore s'éveilla, il sembla surpris et heureux de voir ses 4 protégés :

- Inutile, Albus, ils savent pour mon innocence, tout du moins s'ils y croient, répliqua avec sarcasme Rogue.  
- Harry, je sais que Severus m'a tué, mais c'était sous mon ordre, j'étais condamné de toute façon, je veux que vos rancœurs à tous les quatre disparaissent, la bataille est là. Restez soudés. Harry combien d'horcruxes il reste ?  
- Hé bien, il nous reste à détruire la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle que nous avons, puis le diadème, je ne comprends pas... Une voix féminine nous a dit où il se trouvait, et que Nagini serait détruit par Neville...  
- Une voix ? S'étonna Dumbledore.  
- Oui et Nagini est vivant, nous l'avons vue il y a quelques minutes, continua Hermione, cette voix connait le futur.  
- Il semblerait..., commença Dumbledore.

Un rire machiavélique retenti dans le ciel, entendu de tous :

- Severus Rogue est un traitre, il est au service de l'ordre, chantonna une voix masculine avant de se taire dans un dernier rire.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Ron.

Rogue tomba presque il se rattrapa à un meuble :

- Severus, s'exclama Dumbledore inquiet.  
- Professeur ! Firent le trio.  
- Ils savent, j'ignore qui c'était, mais ce n'était pas Voldemort ou encore un mangemort, je les connais tous, aucun n'a cette voix, je ne l'ai jamais entendu..., expliqua lentement Rogue.

Ailleurs dans un combat spirituel :

- Alors Amandine ? Que dis-tu de cela ? Demanda le sorcier.  
- Tu es ignoble ! Cracha Amandine.  
- Il ne fallait dans ce cas pas forcer Rogue à avaler la potion, n'oublies jamais, dés que tu feras un acte qui aura un impact important, tu m'autorises à en faire de même.  
- Il en va de même pour toi, coupa Amandine, ne me sous-estime pas, « J'ai un atout caché, mais ce sera à Severus et Hermione de le découvrir, pensa t'elle ».  
- Peu m'importe, si l'un des deux meurt, il est clair qu'il ne pourront s'aimer, ria le roi.

A l'extérieur du château :

- Tu disais Cissy, je t'avais bien dis, que Severus n'était pas une personne de confiance, s'exclama Bellatrix.  
- Pourtant il a tué Dumbledore et a toujours été de notre côté, coupa Narcissa.

Elles s'avancèrent vers leur maitre, Lord Voldemort :

- Maitre, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à Severus, permettez-moi de le tuer..., commença Bellatrix.  
- Si vous me le permettez, coupa Narcissa, je doute des dires de cette voix, il vous a toujours servi, il a même tué Dumbledore, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un stratagème pour nous faire douter.  
- Bellatrix, de toute façon c'est à moi que revient la tâche de tuer ou non les traitres, mais je dois aussi admettre que Narcissa à raison, continua Voldemort, comment distinguer qui dit vrai ?  
- Nous...  
- Oui Narcissa ? Encouragea Voldemort de sa voix calme et froide.  
- Nous pourrions l'appeler et l'interroger sous véritaserum, proposa Narcissa avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de condamner un ami cher si la voix disait vrai.  
- Très bien, souria Voldemort.

Rogue eut au même moment le bras gauche en feu, on l'appelait, il se tenait le bras de douleur :

- Professeur, n'y allez pas, le supplia Harry.  
- Severus, Harry a raison, tu es condamné d'avance, renchéri Dumbledore.  
- Vous savez bien que la marque me brûlera jusqu'à ce que j'obéisse, coupa Rogue, tandis que la douleur s'intensifiait.  
- Attendez, s'exclama Ron, on doit détruire les horcruxes, finalement il nous en reste un, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre du venin de Basilic dans la chambre des secrets pour détruire cette coupe ? Ensuite nous irions à la salle sur demande comme la voix nous l'a dit.  
- Mais oui, s'exclama Hermione, sans compter que tu as la baguette de Sureau ! Harry, nous avons des atouts, pour contrebalancer Voldemort, plus vite nous en finirons, plus vite, la douleur s'estompera.  
- La douleur, bande d'abruti, augmente chaque seconde, et là Voldemort est dans une colère noire ! S'exclama Rogue à bout de nerfs.

Harry sortit la baguette de Sureau et lança un _reparo _à son ancienne baguette à la plume de Fumseck, qui venait de revenir à la vie.  
Puis rangea les deux baguettes à côté de celle de Malefoy :

- Allez-y les garçons, je m'occupe du professeur Rogue, continua Hermione.

Les garçons sortirent sous la cape et se précipitèrent aux toilettes du 2ème étage, en 5 minutes ils y étaient, Harry parla fourchelang, puis ils sautèrent dans le gouffre.  
A force de courir, Harry et Ron trouvèrent les restes du basilic et prirent des crocs du reptile géant avant de s'attaquer à la coupe.  
Cette dernière fut détruite, n'exerçant plus aucune magie noire, aussitôt, ils sortirent de la chambre des secrets, sauf que des cris et des sorts se firent entendre.  
Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et partirent sans plus tarder, sous la cape pour rejoindre Hermione et Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Rogue était en fuite, le bureau avait été attaqué, tous deux réussirent à repousser les attaques, mettant en retrait leurs ennemis.  
Rogue en profita de ce moment de répit de courte durée pour briser la fenêtre, se mettant au bord du vide, avant de saisir Hermione :

- Passez vos bras derrière mon cou et ne discutez pas mes ordres, nous n'avons pas de temps, et surtout ne me lâchez pas, ordonna Rogue durement.

Au même moment des bruits retentirent, Hermione n'hésita plus et fit ce que Rogue lui demanda.  
Il la serra contre lui de sa main gauche et se fit tomber en arrière au même moment où un Avada manqua de les toucher.  
Hermione cria quand ils tombèrent, Rogue à ce moment là, vola sans balai, tenant toujours Hermione, et lançant des sorts de sa baguette qu'il tenait de sa main disponible.  
Ses reflexes rapides et précis lui permit d'achever des mangemorts, mais un mangemort encore en vie, par un sonorus clama :

- Rogue est bien un traitre, il vient de tuer certains d'entre nous !  
- McNair, souffla Rogue qui l'avait reconnu.

Hermione vit Rogue avoir le visage crispé, la marque, le brûlait d'avantage, Voldemort n'avait plus de doute maintenant.  
Plusieurs sorts fusèrent vers Rogue qui tenta tant bien que mal d'y échapper, tandis que la marque semblait lui pomper toute son énergie.

- Il semblerait que ton protégé est des soucis, ria le roi.

Amandine se tourna vers le sorcier, qui tout comme elle était emprisonnée, jusqu'à la défaite de soit l'un, soit l'autre, de l'amour d'Hermione et de Severus, dans une salle.  
Ce lieu, est un lieu spirituel, où les esprits se réunissent, là ils peuvent bouger parler et voir ce qui se passe.  
Mais leur partie charnel reste paralysée comme c'est le cas, ils étaient dans une pièce circulaire gris clair, de la brume flottait au ras du sol.

Là se tenait, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, longs et bouclés, la peau pâle, les yeux bleu gris, qui ressortait avec la pâleur de sa peau et l'obscur de ses cheveux.  
Elle n'était pas grande et avait à peine 18 ans, était vêtue d'une longue robe en mousseline bleue et blanche avec des strass scintillants.  
Le haut de la robe était bleu ciel, le décolleté ovale était bordé de strass et sequin argenté.  
Le bas était fait de blanc, par dessus un voile bleu parsemé de paillette et de sequin irisé blanc, recouvrait le blanc de la robe, sauf au devant où un triangle se dessina le long de la robe.

Amandine avait des paillettes irisés sur ses paupières qui brillèrent et des boucles d'oreilles en diamant et deux fins bracelets de la même pierre.  
L'ange, Amandine, la gardienne, voila celle qui luttait contre les ténèbres.  
En face d'elle se tenait un homme, mesurant 1m93 dominant d'au moins deux têtes Amandine qui ne faisait que 1m60.  
L'homme avait 45 ans, il n'avait pas de trace de vieillesse, pas de ride, juste une peau ferme trompant sur son âge.  
Les yeux d'un vert émeraude profond, sa peau légèrement mate, ses cheveux fin, châtain clair et mi-long aurait fait pâlir d'envie plus d'une femme.  
Surtout qu'il avait un corps de rêve, bien musclé, bien dessiné, mais voila il était le mal incarné.

Amandine avait été la première femme à ne pas tomber sous son charme, le méprisant dés le départ, voyant par un seul regard que c'était quelqu'un de mauvais.  
Et d'extrêmement puissant, venant de monde différent, Amandine face à son roi luttait pour gagner.

- Certes, répondit simplement Amandine « je dois agir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je sais ».

Alors que Rogue et Hermione venaient de se faire capturer par McNair, celui-ci les pétrifia :

- Adieu sale traitre et sale Sang-de-Bourbe Avada Kedevra, s'exclama McNair.

La baguette pointer vers Rogue et Hermione, un éclair de couleur d'or en sortie, frappant les deux corps paralysés qui retrouvèrent leurs mouvements.  
Rogue hurla de douleur quand son bras gauche s'illumina de lumière, déchirant les tissus à cette zone, quand la lumière s'estompa la marque des ténèbres n'était plus là.  
Rogue et Hermione retrouvèrent leurs forces, par ce sort d'or qui les frappèrent toujours, Severus Rogue n'hésita pas et lança :

- Avada Kedavra, tonna Rogue.

Le mangemort fut anéanti, l'espion captura le bras d'Hermione et tous deux se précipitèrent vers le château, où ils percutèrent un mur invisible.  
Harry et Ron se dévoilèrent alors, avant de ne dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione et Rogue se cachèrent sous la cape, se plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Pendant ce temps :

- Quoi ! Impossible ! Explosa le roi.  
- Pourtant c'est arrivé, répliqua Amandine, comme c'est dommage Eristos.  
- Tu as agis, c'est impossible autrement, ce fâcha le dit Eristos.  
- Au quel cas j'aurais agis, cela n'aura pas un impact suffisamment grand sur le futur, répliqua Amandine, ce n'est pas 2 vies qui permettront de faire gagner la guerre. Et comme tu le sais, tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir, quand je change le cours de l'histoire et que l'impact important, mais pas quand il est minime. Vu que j'ai lancé le défi, tu ne peux pas intervenir autrement que dans ce cas de figure et si tu le fais, le sortilège que tu as lancé se brisera, se serait dommage, continua Amandine.

Eristos serra les poings de rage, il savait qu'elle connaissait ses droits sur le bout des doigts, il allait avoir du mal à gagner et ça il n'en doutait pas.  
Amandine était une sorcière puissante, plus puissante que lui, lui qui était jusqu'à lors le sorcier le plus puissant que le royaume de la magie n'ai jamais connu, depuis l'arrivée d'Amandine, tout avait changé.  
Elle avait toujours triomphée dans les plus grandes batailles, il savait que pour gagner il allait avoir du mal.

Au même moment :

- Nous avons détruit la coupe, le diadème aussi, la Salle sur Demande a prit feu à cause de Crabbe, on n'a pu que sauver Goyle et Malefoy, expliqua Harry.  
- Et vous pouviez pas arrêter le feu ? Demanda Hermione.  
- C'était un feudeymon, Mione, expliqua Ron.  
- Minute, coupa Hermione, cela fait partie des moyens de détruire un horcruxe, et oh mon dieu... la voix, elle nous a dit de partir aussitôt, car elle savait que cela deviendra vite incontrôlable. Et que surtout le diadème serait détruit, cette voix connait le futur, c'est sur maintenant, donc Neville va plus tarder à tuer Nagini... mais pour toi je ne comprends pas Harry pourquoi, la voix a dit de te rendre ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, je sais, pour Neville je l'ai prévenu de tuer Nagini dés que l'occasion s'en présentera, pour moi...

Il regarda ses deux amis puis Rogue qui écoutait avec la plus grande des attentions :

- Voldemort doit me tuer, car aucun de nous deux peut vivre tant que l'autre vivra.  
- Non Harry, tu vas pas te rendre, s'exclama Ron.  
- Taisez-vous bon sang, coupa Harry, cette cicatrice c'est le lien qui me lie avec Voldemort, il doit me tuer par le sortilège de la mort pour que ce lien disparaisse. Vous ne comprenez pas je suis le dernier horcruxe.  
- Quoi ? Souffla Hermione choquée.  
- Mais je ne mourrais pas, car, il y a un autre lien, Voldemort en 4ème année a prit de mon sang pour renaitre, quand il croira me tuer, il détruira juste ce lien. Mais il en restera un, un que je devrais détruire à coup d'avada, termina Harry.  
- Mais c'est de la folie pure, continua Hermione.  
- Potter, si je comprends bien en théorie vous ne mourrez pas ? Demanda Rogue.  
- En théorie, oui, confirma Harry, maintenant reste cette voix féminine que nous avons entendu et qui nous a donné la baguette de Sureau, elle doit en connaitre long, sans compter que Voldemort est sans sa baguette. Ce qui nous donne un avantage considérable, mais je vous en prie les amis, professeur, ne m'empêchez pas d'aller rejoindre Voldemort. Jurez-le.  
- Harry, tu ne peux pas nous demander ça, coupa Hermione.  
- Jures-le ! Haussa Harry, s'il-te-plait, s'il-vous-plait.  
- D'accord Harry, mais tu dois revenir vivant alors, se résigna Ron.  
- Harry, s'exclama Hermione au bord des larmes en le serrant très fort, je t'en conjure soit très prudent.  
- Je te le promets Hermione, assura Harry, professeur, avant vous demandez quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais vous donner ceci.

Rogue arqua un sourcil, tandis qu'Harry sortait de sa poche un petit objet qu'il agrandit, c'était une boite à musique.  
Elle était faite à partir de bois tropical noir, laqué, dans le bois était sculpté 4 fines tranches argentées, quand on y regardait de plus près, c'était de tous petits diamants scintillants et non de l'argent.  
Au centre, où les tranchés se réunissaient un saphir bleu trônait, aux 4 coins c'était des émeraudes qui brillaient.  
Les côtés de la boite étaient tout comme le dessus, le tout tenait sur des pieds finement sculptés en argent.

Quand Rogue vit l'objet il le reconnu tout de suite et l'ouvrit sous le regard d'Harry, quand la boite s'ouvrit une douce mélodie retentit, mélodie jouait à la harpe uniquement.  
Le regard de Rogue changea instantanément, il se souvient, il avait offert cette boite à musique qu'il avait créé pour Lily.  
A l'intérieur de la boite il trouva des photos, d'elle et de lui uniquement et une lettre cacheté à son nom.  
Il la prit et hésita à l'ouvrir, mais n'hésita pas longtemps :

- Ouvrez-la professeur, cette lettre est à vous, cette année je suis retourné dans les ruines de la maison de mes parents et j'ai découvert cette boite à musique. Je me suis dit, suite aux révélations que j'ai pu y voir et à celle de la voix de la baguette de Sureau qu'elle vous revenait, expliqua Harry.

Rogue se tut et tendit la boite à Harry pour ouvrir la lettre, il reconnu la belle et fine écriture de Lily.

_Severus,_

_Mon ami, je regrette ce qui nous a séparé, mais tu comprendras que tes propos m'ont blessés._  
_Quand tu es venu t'expliquer, j'y ai repensé longtemps, sans réellement savoir si tu disais vrai en t'excusant._

_Je me dis que j'aurais du y croire pour te remettre sur le droit chemin, que tout n'était pas perdu._  
_Je regrette notre amitié perdue, j'aimerai tant retrouver mon ami, Severus, puisses-tu un jour lire cette lettre._

_Malgré que tu sois mangemort, j'espère que tu redeviendras celui que j'ai connu, si un jour tu changes de voie alors tu pourras lire cette lettre._  
_Mais les temps sont durs, j'ignore si James, Harry et Moi survivront, alors Severus j'ai une requête à te faire._

_Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais si James, nos amis proches et Moi devions mourir et qu'il ne reste aucun parent, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu deviennes le tuteur d'Harry._  
_James n'en sait rien, mais j'ai signé les papiers, tu devras signer une attestation ainsi qu'Harry, s'il est en âge de choisir._

_Severus, j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu puisses lire cette lettre et que je sois là pour t'entendre lire ces mots écrient de ma main._

_Mon ami, j'espère te retrouver._

_Tendrement,_

_Lily._

Quand Rogue eut terminé de lire la lettre, la mélodie s'arrêta, comme si Lily avait fait cela pour rendre sa lettre plus poignante et mettre en avant les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit.

Rogue tendit la lettre à Harry, dés qu'il la lu, il compris, que cette lettre était une preuve supplémentaire, Rogue était des leurs :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle espérait..., qu'elle, soupira Rogue en fermant les yeux. Tout est de ma faute.  
- Professeur, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, commença doucement Harry.  
- Une erreur très lourde à porter, coupa Rogue avec un regard noir chargé de tristesse.  
- Professeur, si nous nous en sortons vivant acceptez-vous...  
- D'être votre tuteur légal ? S'exclama Rogue.  
- Oui, confirma Harry.  
- Harry mais t'es fou, il est sadique, sans sentiment et toi tu le veux comme tuteur, s'exclama Ron.  
- Tais-toi Ron ! Hurla Harry, la voix m'a dit bien plus de chose que vous en avez entendu, elle me parlait en privé, je sais des choses et maintenant que j'ai toute les pièces du puzzle, je sais que le professeur Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.  
- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, coupa Rogue, il faut y allait, la bataille fait rage, Potter, soyez prudent.

Ces derniers mots sonnaient plutôt comme un supplice avec une once de tendresse.  
Harry hocha la tête et prit la cape et sortit en souhaitant bonne chance à ses amis.  
Rogue, Hermione et Ron, se battaient, se protégeaient.  
Puis plus tard, ils entendirent la voix de Voldemort disant qu'Harry Potter était mort.


	12. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs.**

Tout se passa vite durant la bataille, Neville tuant Nagini, un bouclier protégeant Molly Weasley.  
Puis Harry Potter debout et vivant faisant face à Lord Voldemort.  
Harry pointa la baguette de Sureau sur Voldemort et lança un Avada, faisant taire le mal à jamais, et sur le visage du mage noir on y lisait de la surprise.  
Surprise de voir la baguette de la mort entre les mains d'Harry Potter et de le voir vivant.  
Bon nombre de mangemorts avait été tués, les survivants s'étaient vus perdre la mémoire avant d'être jetés à Azkaban.

Rogue avait était innocenté, sauf pour ses premières années de service pour Voldemort.  
Mais il n'avait pas eu de sanction, rien, il n'avait plus la marque, les sorciers avaient vérifié par d'innombrable sorts, mais tout l'innocentait.  
Sans compter la lettre de Lily, les documents de Dumbledore témoignant pour Rogue, ont permit de renforcer sa défense, d'autant plus, qu'à la base elle était lourde.  
En effet Harry avait défendu corps et âme son professeur de potions.

Pendant ce temps :

- Il semblerait que j'ai gagné la première manche, fit Amandine.  
- Sauf qu'ils ne peuvent tomber amoureux et que tu ne peux intervenir pour redonner vie à toutes ces victimes comme tu l'avais fait la première fois, coupa Eristos.  
- Ca viendra, assura Amandine lui faisant dos.

Harry avait signé les papiers tout comme Rogue qui voulait respecter les volontés de son amie Lily, il se jura d'apprendre à connaitre son fils.  
Il voulait que Lily, depuis le ciel, soit fière de lui, il se promit de faire des efforts, pour sa Lily, son aimée.  
L'été s'était bien passé pour le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, les premiers jours avaient été un peu tendus, mais il y avait eu beaucoup de discussions.  
Permettant ainsi de révéler des non-dits, de libérer des tensions, puis quand ce premier travail avait été fait, beaucoup de points communs en étaient ressortis.  
Au grand étonnement des deux hommes, au bout d'un mois et demi, ils acceptèrent de s'appeler réciproquement par leurs prénoms, mais pour Harry c'était plus dur.

Mais à force, un nouveau lien se créa, tout deux se parlaient sans avoir peur de blesser l'autre, Harry arriva même à transformer son professeur.  
Il arriva à force de le convaincre de prendre plus soin de lui, surtout pour ses cheveux et sa peau graisseuse.  
Harry avait quand même dû le saouler 15 bon jours avant que Rogue ne craque, le plus étonnant c'est qu'il ne s'était pas énervé sur Harry.

La rentrée approcha, c'était la veille des départs, le trio avait décidé de faire leur 7ème année et avaient acheté le matériel nécessaire.  
La nuit s'approcha et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Severus Rogue s'endormirent, sans savoir que cette nuit allait être d'une importance.

_- Cessez de pleurer, c'est agaçant à la fin !_  
_- Je...ne...pleure...pas, je n'ai aucunement envie de vous faire ce plaisir, répliqua méchamment une jeune fille._  
_- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton !_  
_- Seulement si vous faites de même, imposa la jeune fille._

_Une main s'abattit sur sa joue, elle tomba sur le sol dur de la pièce et sombra dans l'inconscience._  
_Rogue à ce moment là, regarda sa main suspendue en l'air puis son élève, Miss Granger et cela pendant une bonne minute._  
_Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de commettre, il s'en voulu, il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux comme pour réaliser la tournure des évènements._

Rogue sursauta et se réveilla, ce rêve, c'était étrange, lui et Miss Granger, pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais eu à la gifler, alors pourquoi ce rêve relevait-il du réalisme ?  
Il se souvient, qu'il était dans une salle de classe inutilisée, étrange.  
Au même moment :

_- Oubli..., murmura la voix d'un homme.  
- NON !  
- Miss Granger..., fit l'homme surprit.  
- Espèce de traitre qu'alliez-vous faire ? Hurla une voix en pleurs._

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, Rogue ? Voila qu'elle se mettait à rêver de lui, et pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Lui semblait surpris de la voir.  
Elle se souvint qu'il allait se jeter le sort d'amnésie, mais pourquoi, et pourquoi l'avait-elle arrêté dans un supplice ?  
Comme si sa vie en dépendait... Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle avait un sentiment étrange, de déjà vu, pourtant elle n'avait pas vécu cette scène avec Rogue...  
Et puis en y repensant, il lui semblait qu'elle ressentait dans son rêve autre chose de plus fort que ce supplice... mais quoi ?

Hermione et Rogue se rendormirent sur leurs questions et leurs rêves, troublés.  
Dans le lieu spirituel :

- Toi ma belle, tu tentes de leur redonner la mémoire, riposta Eristos.  
- Tu peux vérifier, mais tu verras, tu ne pourras intervenir, répliqua Amandine. « Pour l'instant ça va, mes actions n'ont pas encore un impact important sur le futur. Mais dans un futur proche, il faudra que je sois plus virulente et malheureusement Eristos pourra me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sans compter qu'ils ne sont pas prêts ».

La rentrée arriva bien vite et les cours aussi, Ron devenait de plus en plus insupportable :

- Mais Ron enfin calmes-toi, commença Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prends d'être si agressif ?  
- C'est vrai Ron, continua Harry, tu n'arrêtes pas d'être désagréable.  
- Rien, marmonna Ron.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, pas convaincus du tout :

- Ron si tu as un problème explique-nous, continua doucement Hermione.  
- Laisse-moi, siffla Ron, je ne veux plus te voir ! C'est fini entre nous !

Ron partit rapidement, laissant une Hermione effondrée, mais en même temps soulagée, ce qui la troubla :

- Harry, je..., fit Hermione.  
- Laisses-le tomber, la guerre l'a rendu exécrable, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je suis soulagé que ce soit terminé.  
- Moi... moi aussi, souffla Hermione, c'est étrange et puis ses propos... j'avais l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus.  
- Toi aussi, firent Harry et Ginny en même temps.

La rouquine venait d'arriver, puis Hermione se massa ses tempes doucement :

_- Laisse-moi, siffla Hermione, je ne veux plus te voir !_

Hermione sursauta :

- Je..., c'est étrange, mais c'est moi qui avait dit ça,  
- Oui, je me souviens, continua Harry.  
- Vous pensez qu'on a subi un sort d'oubliette ? Demanda Ginny.  
- C'est impossible, murmura Hermione, je dirais plutôt que quelqu'un a joué avec le temps, écoutez ce que je vais vous dire, mais ne le répétez pas.

Elle résuma son rêve avec Rogue, le jeune couple fronça les sourcils incrédules, quelque chose clochait :

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ce matin Rogue n'avait pas l'air bien, il a parlé de rêve étrange sans me dire quoi... tu penses que c'est lié ? Demanda Harry.  
- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Hermione.  
- Puis Ron n'est pas une grosse perte, commença Ginny, ce qu'il te faut c'est quelqu'un de cultivé et mature, pas mon crétin de frère, car tout vous oppose.  
- Tu as sûrement raison, soupira Hermione.


	13. Annulation subtile

**Chapitre 12 : Annulation subtile**

Le temps s'écoula lentement, mais plusieurs changements s'opéraient, comme Ron qui regrettait son attitude et qui essaya de se faire pardonner.  
Hermione ne lui donnait que de l'amitié, mais Ron voulait la récupérer. Elle lui faisait comprendre que c'était fini, comme il l'avait si bien dit, et lui faisait comprendre que son attitude l'avait blessée.  
Elle en avait assez d'avoir tenté de comprendre, de se faire jeter, pour ensuite se faire supplier de revenir.  
Ron avait vite abandonné, Harry et Ginny lui parlaient un peu plus, mais donnaient raison à Hermione.

Durant un mois, Rogue faisait toujours le même rêve et à chaque soir un nouveau détail venait se rajouter, puis à chaque réveil, son coeur battait plus que jamais.

_Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme avec une robe turquoise en mousseline dépourvue de bretelles et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses._  
_Elle avait des chaussures à talons de la même couleur, avec de fins rubans qui se nouaient autour de ses jambes._

_Mais son visage lui était flou, elle baissa la tête et il lui souleva le menton. Il hésita et en se penchant doucement, minuit sonna de ses 12 coups._  
_Il hésita encore un instant avant d'embrasser avec douceur cette femme, puis il la resserra contre lui doucement, tout en lui lui caressant ses bouclettes douces._  
_Elle avait le coeur qui battait fort, elle l'aimait et lui aussi, oui, pas de doute._

_- Je t'aime, dit-il quand ils se séparèrent._  
_- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle._  
_- Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda-t-il._  
_- Oui, répondit-elle timidement._

_Il la prit et la fit danser dans le couloir sombre, à peine éclairé, et ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux._  
_Il prit doucement dans ses mains le visage de cette demoiselle, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau._

Rogue se réveilla en sueur, le coeur battant, cette voix qui se faisait plus distincte, il savait maintenant, il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Hermione Granger :

- Non, non, c'est pas possible, soupira Rogue, de toute façon jamais elle ne m'aimera, je suis bien trop...

Il s'arrêta et pensa aux paroles d'Harry :

_- Vous savez, si vous preniez plus soin de vous, en vous lavant les cheveux et en mettant des vêtements de couleur, vous seriez vraiment très beau.  
- Arrêtez avec ça Potter, cela fait 13 jours que vous me bassinez avec ça, j'ai dit non.  
- N'empêchez que c'est dommage._

Il soupira, car il avait dit à Harry deux jours après, qu'il essayerait de se rendre beau. Il s'était juste lavé une fois les cheveux, et il avait trouvé le résultat horrible, l'empêchant de recommencer...  
Rogue se leva, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, il avait l'intention de changer et en bien, et voulait tenter sa chance avec Granger, même s'il n'en était pas convaincu non plus, mais aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, quelle chance.  
Il revêtit sa plus belle robe noire, la même depuis des années d'ailleurs. Il s'imagina transformé, puis secoua la tête :

- Voyons Harry, si j'ai eu tort de t'écouter, murmura Rogue.

Il sortit du château et transplana, il regarda l'heure 9h32, parfait, il n'était pas trop tôt, il lança un sort sur ses vêtements sorciers pour les faire apparaitre moldus.  
Il se dirigea vers une boutique, enfin pas tout à fait.

1 heure après quand il en ressortit, il semblait ravi, il s'était payé une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, le coiffeur lui avait conseillé des produits pour s'en occuper.  
Maintenant il avait toujours la même coupe de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux, quoique c'était un peu plus effilé, plus court. Par contre, ses cheveux n'étaient plus brillants, graisseux.

En effet, le coiffeur moldu lui a proposé plusieurs produits de soins pour cheveux gras, et les avaient appliqués à ceux de Rogue. Ses cheveux sentaient miraculeusement bons, étaient lisses et soyeux.  
Cette coupe lui dégageait le visage et ne demandait qu'un coup de peigne pour le soin.  
Il se trouva changé, et finalement ça lui allait, il se dit que comme ça, en retournant dans le monde sorcier, on le reconnaitrait pas de suite.

Il transplana, après être sûr de ne pas être vu, et se dirigea rapidement vers un magasin de vêtements pour hommes.  
Objectif, pas de noir, et il tria mentalement les couleurs qu'il aimait et pourrait porter, il exclua juste le noir, se disant d'attendre de voir ce que les autres couleurs donneraient sur lui.  
Il dépensa une somme astronomique, mais ce qu'il portait lui plaisait et ça le rendait bien, il réduisit ses achats pour les mettre dans sa poche.

D'ailleurs il se demanda si on lui avait pas fait subir un impérium, il avait du mal à se reconnaitre, jamais il n'aurait mis le pied dans un magasin de vêtement ou chez un coiffeur et encore moins moldu !

Maintenant les produits de soins, se dit-il mentalement, la dernière étape, il retransplana vers le monde moldu, leur faisant plus confiance à eux qu'aux sorciers.  
Une fois ses derniers achats réglés, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard et se dirigea vers le château.  
Il ne croisa personne, mais comme l'heure du déjeuner allait bientôt sonner, il eut juste le temps de déposer ses achats, qui lui avait coutés, en excluant l'argent moldu, 135 gallions et 27 morilles.

Mais comme il utilisait très peu son argent, il avait de quoi faire :

- Bien, au travail maintenant.

Il rangea ses vêtements, en sortant ses dizaines de robes noires, il en garda une et décida de faire disparaitre le reste.  
Il passa rapidement à sa salle de bain et 5 minutes plus tard, il n'avait plus ce teint cireux, il se dévêtit, et passa une de ses nouvelles chemises avec un nouveau pantalon.  
Il se regarda dans le miroir et ouvrit presque les yeux avec crainte, il recula, il se reconnaissait encore moins.

Sa chemise vert émeraude cassait la paleur de son visage, dont les robes noires donnaient cette illusion.  
Il lui sembla avoir meilleure mine et il ne paraissait plus si maigre. Normal, se dit-il le noir amincit. Les manches s'arrêtèrent aux poignets ne cachant plus ses mains.  
Son pantalon noir, plus ample, lui permit de se mettre davantage en valeur, et quant à ses chaussures, il gardait toutefois les mêmes, puisqu'elles étaient toujours en bon état et elles lui plaisaient.

Il prit une veste qu'il avait acheté, noir pour aller avec tout, mais pas que noir, il en avait prit une avec des motifs brodés d'or, il n'y avait pas de poche, uniquement un bouton pour fermer devant.  
La veste s'arrêtait au bas du dos, cependant sa coupe était telle que l'arrière donnait du volume quand il marchait, il la revêtit et se contempla.  
Il arrangea le col de sa chemise et sa veste et se regarda une nouvelle fois, fin prêt.

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Bon, ses élèves étaient maintenant habitués au fait qu'il était maintenant juste et ne favorisait plus sa maison.  
Mais face à ce changement qui le reconnaitrait ? Quand il pensa à Granger, son coeur s'accéléra encore, il devait se calmer et inspira puis expira.

Il regarda l'heure, le repas du midi allait sonner, il sortit d'une allure décidée, même s'il avait la trouille.  
Mais quand il repensa à Voldemort, il en frissonna, mais se dit surtout qu'il a vécu pire, il ne tarda pas à être devant les portes de la Grande Salle.  
Il entra et passa entre la table des Serpentards et celle des Gryffondors :

- Hermione, s'exclama Ginny.

Rogue tourna la tête vers la droite et rattrapa à temps Hermione qui, en voulant s'installer, a glissée. Ginny lança un regard noir aux Serpentards, les responsables.  
Hermione tomba dans quelque chose de chaud et de confortable et elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait réceptionné.

- « Ces yeux on dirait ceux de Rogue, quoi ! Pas possible, Merlin, si c'est Rogue, WHOUA ! » Je..., merci professeur Rogue, balbutia dans un murmure une Hermione toute gênée.

L'homme lui sourit :

- Il n'y a pas de mal Miss Granger, ce sera par contre 20 points en moins à Serpentard et une retenue Monsieur Nott à 20 h dans mon bureau, « au moins elle m'a reconnu ».

Il s'en retourna et alla vers la table des professeurs, plus il avançait plus il remarqua que le silence faisait son apparition.  
Il eut des chuchotements du genre : C'est qui, il est trop craquant ! Remarque très plaisante.  
Ou encore : C'est un nouveau prof pour qu'il puisse enlever des points, nouveau non, mais nouvelle apparence oui.  
Pourtant il se dit, qu'ayant la même voix ils auraient pu comprendre que c'était lui, Severus Rogue, enfin...

- Severus c'est bien vous ? Demanda Minerva incertaine.  
- Oui, répondit Rogue.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise :

- Hé bien, ça vous va bien, en quelle honneur ? Demanda Chourave.  
- En l'honneur de..., il réfléchit un instant à sa réponse, « je vais pas quand même dire, en l'honneur de Miss Granger que j'aime et dont je rêve depuis plus d'un mois »..., non en fait on m'a conseillé de changer et j'ai décidé de suivre ces conseils.

A la table des Gryffondor :

- Attend Hermione il est trop craquant, sursauta sur place Ginny.  
- Toi tu as Harry, répliqua Hermione.  
- On parlait de moi ? Demanda ce dernier en arrivant.  
- Oui, regarde, je crois que le professeur Rogue a suivi tes conseils.

Ginny avala de travers son jus de citrouille et en recracha une partie par le nez, Harry lui tapa dans le dos, pendant qu'elle avala le reste de sa boisson en bouche et s'essuya :

- Quoi ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix étouffée.  
- Mais oui, c'est le professeur Rogue, continua Hermione.  
- Il est où ? Oh attends Mione, ne me dit pas que c'est le beau gosse, lâcha Harry.  
- Hé Harry, s'indigna faussement Ginny, t'es pas censé être gay !

Ce dernier ria avec Hermione et Ginny, avant de s'assoir :

- Non, juste pour dire que dès qu'il s'occupe de lui, il peut être beau quoi, ça le change, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?  
- Quoi ? Demanda t'elle.

En voyant le regard de Ginny et d'Harry rempli de sous-entendus, Hermione vira au rouge :

- Quoi..., mais..., je..., tenta Hermione.  
- C'est LE candidat idéal pour toi, lança Ginny le regard malicieux en levant l'index.  
- En plus il est cultivé, continua Harry.  
- Fort cultivé tu veux dire, renchérie Ginny.  
- Puissant.  
- Aimable.  
- Oui, oui, stop, ça va j'ai compris, coupa Hermione.  
- Tu sais Harry, elle est tombée à cause de Nott et Rogue l'a rattrapée, d'ailleurs comment c'était dans ses bras ? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione se teint en rouge pivoine :

- Mais arrêtez à la fin, s'indigna Hermione.

Rogue subissait la même chose, mais alors les mêmes remarques, sans le prévoir tout deux se levèrent même temps et lancèrent d'une même voix :

- Ca suffit, maintenant !

Hermione tourna la tête vers Rogue et lui vers Hermione, surpris d'avoir réagit de la même façon.  
Hermione resta là un instant avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie, une fois hors de vue elle couru pour s'éloigner de la Grande Salle, percutant le dit professeur.

- ...  
- Chut, murmura-t-il, je ne vous en veux pas, mais parlez moins vite, c'est très dur de déchiffrer.  
- Je... excusez-moi Professeur Rogue, je vous avait pas vu et je m'excusais, dit-elle le visage en feu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à partir, avant de ralentir le pas et de se retourner :

- Non, il faut que je sache, murmura-t-elle. Professeur Rogue ! Appela-t-elle en courant dans les couloirs.

Celui-ci qui était bien avancé l'entendit de loin et s'arrêta, se retourna, Hermione apparu à bout de souffle, Rogue s'approcha d'elle :

- Professeur... je...  
- D'abord reprenez votre souffle, venez, ordonna t'il.

Elle hocha la tête, le suivant vers son bureau, il la fit s'assoir et s'installa en face d'elle lui tendant une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta :

- Professeur je me fais sûrement des idées, mais je fais depuis la veille de la rentrée des rêves avec vous.

Rogue la regarda bizarrement, et là Hermione compris le double sens de ses propos, mais elle ignora que le regard que lui portait Rogue qui n'était pas du au double sens, non.  
C'était parce que lui aussi faisait des rêves la concernant et cela depuis la veille de la rentrée :

- Heu je veux dire, rien de..., enfin nous parlons, comme maintenant, tenta de se rattraper Hermione, j'ai le sentiment que ce sont comme des souvenirs effacés.

Elle regarda timidement Rogue bouche bée :

- C'est étrange..., continua Rogue, je fais des rêves similaires.  
- Vous aussi ? S'exclama Hermione. Oh pardon.  
- Ce n'est rien, je comprends votre surprise, expliqua Rogue.  
- Donc on peut en déduire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a effacé les souvenirs de l'un, continua prudemment Hermione.  
- Sauf si nous l'avons décidé à deux...  
- Et si...  
- Oui, continuez, encouragea Rogue.  
- Je sais que vous être un très bon legilimens et occlumens, alors peut-être que...  
- C'est contraire au règlement Miss Granger.  
- Mais professeur, je veux savoir, coupa Hermione.  
- Toutefois si vous êtes d'accord, dans ce cas, je peux le faire, mais c'est fatigant en êtes vous sûre ? Demanda Rogue.  
- Oui, confirma Hermione.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et lança :

- _Legilimens_.

Dans le lieu spirituel :

- Eristos, il semblerait que j'ai gagné la 2ème manche, Rogue aime Hermione, malgré ta condition et elle a un faible pour lui. Tu ne peux plus redemander cette condition, fit Amandine.  
- Je te déteste, grogna Eristos, « il faut que je réagisse, si je perd, ce royaume et le sien seront sauvés, qu'importe ! Le monde entier sera à mes pieds ».


	14. Tout sauf noir

**Chapitre 13 : Tout sauf noir.**

Rogue pénétra dans l'esprit d'Hermione et remonta dans ses souvenirs, qu'elle vécu en mode rapide, puis avant la bataille il y avait quelque chose, il essaya d'aller voir.  
Mais une petite fée de lumière, un patronus le repoussa :

- Granger comment avez-vous fait ce patronus ? C'est la première fois que je vois ça.  
- Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas le mien, le mien est une loutre, regardez.

Hermione fit apparaitre son patronus, Rogue montra le sien pour vérifier, aucun des deux n'avait une fée.  
Une fée...

_- Spero Patronum, tonna la voix d'une femme inconnue._

_Le patronus qui en sortit était une toute petite fée de 10 centimètres de hauteur, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, le patronus fut si puissant qu'il détruisit tous les détraqueurs de la pièce._

Rogue et Hermione se regardèrent, ils comprirent et se figèrent :

- Vous aussi ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.  
- Ca parait dingue, je ne comprends plus rien, s'indigna Hermione, tant de chose me reviennent...  
- Attendez la voix, de cette femme on aurait dit... commença Rogue.  
- Celle qui nous a aidés lors de la bataille, termina Hermione.  
- Je pense qu'on trouvera des réponses à la bibliothèque, continua Rogue.

Hermione hocha la tête et alla ouvrir mais fut repoussée, et son professeur eut juste le temps d'amortir sa chute :

- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi, remarqua-t-il avec humour.

Hermione vira au rouge et se redressa aussitôt.

- Très drôle, très fin, répliqua Hermione.  
- Bien voyons voir ça, continua le maitre des potions en riant de la tête de son élève.

Avant même qu'il n'ai pu faire deux pas, il fut repoussé comme Hermione et qui sans elle et ses reflexes pour changer le bureau en gros coussin pour amortir la chute, celui-ci serait bien amoché :

- _Finite incantatem_, lança Hermione.

Mais son sort se retourna contre elle, la poussa contre Rogue, qui se retenait de toute remarque devant l'air désespéré que prenait son élève :

- Je crois que c'est inutile, constata Rogue.  
- En effet, fit Hermione dépitée.

Le professeur se redressa et analysa la porte, Hermione fit le même constat qu'avec les autres issues, il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à son professeur :

- Professeur Rogue, appella doucement Hermione.  
- Oui Miss Granger ?  
- Nous sommes enfermés, toutes les autres issues ont subit le même sort que la porte, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Seigneur, j'ignore si c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais le sortilège est tout sauf noir... Je veux dire que c'est de la magie blanche, pas noire. Mais cette magie est comme plus puissante, plus complexe que la notre, je n'arrive à rien.  
- Mais on va pas resté coincer éternellement ici, souffla Hermione.  
- Pour le moment si, je vais tenter d'envoyer un patronus à Minerva, en espérant qu'il parte.

D'un sort informulé il fit apparaitre une biche argentée :

- Va chercher Minerva et dis-lui que Miss Granger et moi sommes coincés dans mon bureau par une puissante magie.

La biche partit à leur grand soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, aucun des deux n'osa parler le premier :

- Ca vous va bien... enfin les couleurs, tenta Hermione toute confuse et gênée au possible, « Ohhhhh pourquoi j'ai dis ça, j'aurais pu trouver mieux ».  
- Merci, c'est vrai, que vous auriez pu trouver mieux, souria Rogue.

Hermione resta interdite :

- « J'ai pas pensé à voix haute..., non ! Réalisant-elle, il a lu dans mes pensées ».  
- Je vous rassure vous n'avez pas pensé à voix haute, dit-il presque prêt à rire.  
- Arrêtez sortez de ma tête, ce sont mes pensées, ma vie privée, et comme c'est privé, je veux que ça le reste, s'énerva Hermione.

Avant même de pouvoir répliquer quelque chose à l'autre, la voix de Minerva McGonagall leur parvint à leurs oreilles :

- Dieu du ciel, mais qu'est-ce que s'est que cette histoire ? S'exclama Minerva, qui se tenait derrière la porte.  
- Examinez par vous-même, vous verrez que c'est de la magie blanche très puissante et comment dire... étrangère à la notre, nous ignorons pourquoi tout ça... Mais une chose est sûre, les sorts sont inutiles, expliqua Rogue.

McGonagall laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise :

- En effet vous êtes coincés, je vais appeler les aurors, alors d'ici là, restez calme, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils entendirent ses pas s'éloigner et Hermione soupira d'ennui. Elle n'avait aucun travail à faire, elle avait tout fait, tout lu, elle pourrait bien relire ses livres, mais le coeur n'y était plus.

Bien loin de là :

- Tu as triché, tempêta Eristos, avec habilité et subtilité, je le reconnais, je demande à ce qu'ils soient libérés.

Aussitôt ce dernier se retrouva propulser :

- Quoi ! Marmonna-t-il.  
- Dommage, mais tout ceci n'est pas de mon fait, souria Amandine, « c'est inespéré, voila mon atout caché, leur magie est en train d'évoluer. En cherchant, sans s'en rendre compte ils ont enclenché le processus, s'ils sont guidés par moi, il se pourrait bien que je gagne et donc que tout le monde soit sauvé ».

Pendant ce temps, nos deux prisonniers continuèrent à attendre :

- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, vous me donnez le tournis, asseyez-vous pour la 3ème fois ou ce sont des points en moins !

Hermione qui n'avait pas cédé, s'installa bien gentiment sur une chaise, mais au bout d'une minute elle craqua :

- Professeur, je m'ennuie, vous n'auriez pas des livres ici ? Se risqua-t-elle.  
- Non...  
- Bon, soupira-t-elle, je suppose que je peux prendre mes grimoires...

Amandine, à cet instant, eu un sourire aux lèvres et fit apparaitre un nouveau livre dans le sac d'Hermione Granger à son insu.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Se stoppa Hermione.  
- Qui a-t-il Miss Granger ? Demanda Rogue pour tuer l'ennui.  
- Hé bien, j'ai mes affaires, mais quelqu'un m'a glissé un livre, je me demande ce que c'est...

Rogue tourna la tête, alors qu'Hermione sortit le livre :

- La Belle aux bois Dormant, quoi ? S'étonna Hermione incrédule.

Rogue la dévisagea avant d'être pris par un fou rire incontrôlable :

- Professeur, puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda son élève un poil énervé.

Face à la mine que lui donnait Granger, le fou rire redoubla, et au bout d'un moment Hermione craqua et ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour.  
Après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils redevinrent sérieux :

- La voix, ensuite les rêves, la porte, cette magie blanche différente et ce bouquin, je ne sais pas vous Miss Granger, mais je crois que tous ces éléments sont liés, on veut nous faire passer un message.  
- Je le pense aussi, soupira Hermione, mais, je ne comprends pas...  
- Je crains que vous ne soyez pas la seule.

Ils entendirent enfin plusieurs bruits de pas :

- Les Aurors sont là, s'exclama McGonagall, mais étant donné que je n'y suis pas arrivée, j'ai dû faire venir 25 Aurors.  
- Ca devrait aller vite, alors, répondit Rogue, voulez-vous qu'on fasse quelque chose ?  
- Oui, tenez-vous éloignés de la porte, répondit McGonagall.

Il s'éloigna de la porte prenant avec lui son élève, ils entendirent une multitude de sorts, avant d'entendre des cris de surprise.  
Au même moment ils se regardèrent, l'air inquiets. Se pourrait-il que tous aient été repoussés aussi ?  
Au bout de plusieurs heures, certains Aurors eurent l'idée de briser le sol pour créer un passage sous terre, mais là encore rien ne marcha :

- Severus, Miss Granger, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vous êtes coincés ici, nous avons demandé aux Elfes de maison, aucun n'arrive à venir à vous. Nous retenterons demain, les membres de l'ordre vont faire des recherches pour trouver une solution, je suis navré.  
- Très bien, nous attendrons, souffla Rogue de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure des évènements.


	15. Le premier jour dans une prison

**Chapitre 14 : Le premier jour dans une prison.**

Ils les entendirent partir, puis c'est Hermione qui cassa le silence, plus pâle que jamais :

- Nous n'avons que quelques jours, souffla-t-elle.  
- Pardon ? Demanda Rogue.  
- Nous pouvons faire apparaitre de l'eau, mais s'ils ne trouvent pas une solution nous... nous... nous, puis Hermione éclata en sanglot incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Sans hésiter et sans arrières-pensées, il prit Hermione contre lui et la calma de son mieux :

- Ne pensez pas à ça, Miss Granger, nous y sommes pas encore, « même si je reconnais qu'elle a raison, nous ne mourrons pas de soif mais de faim, si cette magie ne cède pas ». Miss Granger regardez-moi, intima-t-il.

C'est des yeux chocolat brillants par les larmes qui lui firent face :

- Rien ne vous arrivera, si cette pièce est envahie de magie blanche, alors j'ai bon espoir pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Si tel est le cas, qu'on veut nous faire passer un message on ne va pas nous faire mourir, vous avez entendu ?

Hermione hocha timidement la tête comprenant le raisonnement de son professeur qui se mit à genoux et lui essuya les yeux :

- Vous devez rester forte, d'accord ? C'est le piège dans lequel on ne doit pas tomber, dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux noirs.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête et se calma tant bien que mal, et au moment du repas, à leur grand soulagement ils eurent de quoi se restaurer.  
Toutefois aucun ne parla, trop occupé à tenter de comprendre tous ces éléments.

Pendant ce temps, Eristos était hors de lui, il n'arrivait à rien et tant qu'il n'avait pas la clé de cette histoire de magie blanche différente de celle des autres, il ne pourrait rien faire contre leur amour futur.  
Amandine, elle, connaissait toutes les réponses et avait toutes les clés en main, mais elle devait attendre :

- « Pour l'instant tout va bien, mais si par malheur Eristos comprenait avant eux, mon atout caché, il pourrait par une condition l'annuler... Severus et Hermione doivent le comprendre et le dire à haute voix. C'est la seule façon d'éviter l'attaque d'Eristos, mais j'ai confiance, Severus a relevé pas mal de faits, mais il en oublie un de taille, qui aurait du les mettre sur la voie. Mais Eristos n'a pas semblé en être surpris, je pense qu'il ne connait pas assez bien le fonctionnement de ce monde, et comme il est paralysé ici avec moi, il ne peut compter que sur sa mémoire et non sur des recherches, heureusement, pensa Amandine ».

Hermione lut ses livres pour les cours, mais elle avait une envie pas possible de relire le conte pour enfants, mais elle n'osa pas imaginer les moqueries de Rogue.  
Elle leva la tête de son grimoire et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque du siècle, puisque son coeur battait vite puis s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde.  
Là, devant elle, se tenait le grand, le puissant, le redoutable, le directeur des Serpentard, ex-mangemort, maitre des potions renommé, lire, oui LIRE, le dit conte.  
Hermione s'administra une claque à elle-même comme pour se réveiller et remarqua deux choses.

D'une, elle ne rêvait pas et de deux, son professeur la regarda avec inquiétude :

- Tout va bien Miss Granger ? Demanda Rogue, pourquoi vous êtes-vous giflée ?  
- Vous lisez un livre pour enfants, lâcha-t-elle déconcertée et comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Ah oui, mais comme je suis curieux avec les livres, je n'y ai pas résisté longtemps, surtout quand on a rien d'autre à faire.  
- Et moi qui avait peur de le lire, fit Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vous vous seriez moqué de moi, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était évident.  
- Je crois dans ce cas que le plus à plaindre ça sera moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione resta silencieuse avant de murmurer sans s'en rendre compte :

- J'ai du mal à faire face au nouveau Severus Rogue, dit-elle.

Murmure entendu par le dit intéressé :

- Ah et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione revint à la réalité, et Rogue, en voyant son expression d'incompréhension dû l'éclairer :

- Vous avez dit que vous aviez « du mal à faire face au nouveau Severus Rogue » et j'ai demandé pourquoi.

L'effet fut instantané, son élève prit une couleur brique :

- Vous...vous...  
- Oui, coupa Rogue amusé de la situation.  
- Vous étiez froid, moqueur, méprisant, sarcastique, injuste, sadique, odieux et là, depuis la rentrée vous êtes, juste, poli, aimable, sympathique, un peu taquin et beaucoup plus chaleureux...et je suis encore par moment déconcerté par ce changement, débita-t-elle.  
- Je suis ravi de l'éloge que vous me donnez, mais je suppose que vous souhaitez que je reste comme je suis, à moins que vous appréciez mon sadisme poussé, dit-il avec un rictus.  
- Non, je n'apprécie pas trop votre sadisme poussé comme vous dites, répliqua-t-elle rapidement craignant qu'il redevienne le détestable maitre des cachots et quel bel maitre d'ailleurs. Je vous préfère maintenant.

Il haussa un sourcil comme il sait si bien le faire et ajouta :

- C'est à dire ? Physiquement ou bien mon caractère ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Hermione se figea face à ce rapprochement, sans compter qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse :

- Heu... je... vous... trouve mieux ainsi pour les deux côtés, vous avez l'air plus décent « oh merde, merde, merde, dis tout de suis qu'il n'était pas habillé de façon décente ! ». Enfin non je veux dire...

Rogue éclata de rire :

- Vous stressez à une vitesse incroyable, c'est hallucinant, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione baissa aussitôt la tête et mis le livre devant elle pour se cacher le visage, les mains crispées pour tenir son grimoire.  
Hermione pleura en silence, elle n'avait pas apprécié la blague de son professeur, elle se sentait humiliée.  
Hermione respira par la bouche, inutile de montrer tous signes montrant qu'elle avait pleurée, et pas question qu'elle renifle.  
Elle crispa davantage ses mains sur la couverture de son livre, laissant quelques traces d'ongles.  
Rogue perçu cette crispation, et ce silence trop... silencieux justement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il fut prit soudain d'un doute, l'avait-il peiné plus qu'autre chose ?  
Il la contourna pour aller derrière elle et voir son état. Hermione, percevant son mouvement, se leva pour aller s'assoir contre le mur tout en étant certaine que le livre la cachait bien.

- Miss Granger ? Tenta Rogue d'une voix hésitante et douce.

Il la vit tressaillir quand elle l'entendit, il attendit quelques secondes mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'avança d'un pas rapide et abaissa avec une facilité déconcertante le livre.  
Ce qu'il vit le poignarda. Le visage baigné de larmes et le nez qui coulait. Hermione reprit vivement son livre, se leva et bouscula son professeur.  
Mais celui-ci la retenait d'une main ferme, avant de lever sa baguette vers elle, et face à ce geste, elle en fit de même.  
D'un sort informulé il fit disparaitre les traces de pleurs du visage de son élève, elle, elle le sentit et passa sa main libre sur son visage :

- Miss Granger je...  
- Vous quoi ? Vous êtes désolé ? Désolé ça ne marche pas, cracha Hermione à bout de nerfs, nous sommes enfermés..., les larmes reprenaient, la ralentissant dans ses paroles. Il n'y a...rien d'intéressant...à faire... et tout ce que vous trouvez c'est..., puis merde j'en ai marre de me justifier !

Hermione s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Rogue et commença à métamorphoser une table en lit baldaquin pour y dormir, avant d'installer des protections de son cru.  
Elle s'y logea et ferma les rideaux pour ne plus le voir.  
Rogue lui, resta figé, il se mordit le pouce en réfléchissant à comment se faire pardonner, puis il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas la peiner.  
Bon d'accord il admettait qu'il aurait plus trouver mieux comme plaisanterie, qui quand il y resongeait, était de l'ordre du sous-entendu, mais quel con.  
Il la laissa s'installer et mettre des barrières, il décida de ne rien tenter ce soir, demain matin il tenterait de se racheter.


	16. C'était pas gagné

******Chapitre 15 : C'était pas gagné.**

Le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard était au courant pour l'emprisonnement de leur camarade et professeur.  
Si les élèves étaient, pour une minorité, ravis de l'absence de cours de potion, car mine de rien depuis que Rogue s'était montré plus juste il se faisait plus apprécier.  
D'autres plaignaient Hermione ou éprouvaient une pointe de jalousie, parce que la métamorphose radicale de Rogue n'était pas passé inaperçue pour la gente féminine.  
Si toutes les filles craquaient pour leur professeur, il y en avait bien une qui faisait bien exception.  
Rogue s'était levé tôt, il attendait patiemment que la Miss sorte de son lit en baldaquin, mais elle ne daigna pas sortir.  
En plus elle avait prit soin de mettre des rideaux qui ne laissaient rien voir, donc il était incapable de dire si elle était ou non réveillée.

Pourtant quand midi sonna il commença à s'inquiéter et à s'énerver d'attendre ainsi, mais il garda son calme malgré tout il le fallait. Au bout d'un moment il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione, sous sortilèges de protection.

- Miss Granger, appela Rogue avec hésitation, je regrette vraiment ce qui c'est passé hier soir, j'ignore comment me faire pardonner, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Il soupira, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu :

- Si..., vous le souhaitez je..., je vous laisserai en paix, et si vous désirez rester seule pendant notre isolement, dans ce cas je ne serais pas une gêne pour vous, je suis prêt à m'effacer, si ça peut vous aider, dit-il d'une voix nouée.

Il ignora s'il était entendu, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se racheter, et si elle voulait ne plus lui adresser la parole, soit, il s'exécuterait.  
Hermione qui était réveillée depuis un bon moment, était satisfaite de ce discours.  
Il ne s'excusait pas uniquement, il était prêt à s'effacer pour ne pas la gêner si elle désirait.  
Dans ces excuses là, il y avait de vraies excuses, mais elle restait méfiante, car s'il disait vrai, elle allait le tester. De plus son ventre grondait, elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin.  
Et comme l'heure du déjeuner était pour maintenant, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce lit. Elle voulait sortir d'ici et pour ça il fallait qu'elle reste en vie.  
Elle repoussa les draps et sortit de sa cachette pour apparaitre enfin. Rogue se tenait immobile face à elle, qu'elle contourna, indifférente :

- J'ai créé un petit coin salle de bain, et Minerva a agrandit la pièce durant la nuit, la votre et la porte près de votre lit... ajouta Rogue.

Il vit juste Hermione hocher la tête, avant de se retourner pour emprunter la porte et la fermer à clé.  
Hermione se précipita vers les toilettes. Etre restée presque 24h sans y aller avait été douloureux, et c'était un grand soulagement pour elle, enfin un truc de positif.  
Elle regarda la pièce avec plus d'attention, elle était blanche sauf le sol qui était bleu ciel. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait à sa disposition tous ses vêtements ce qui la soulagea.  
Elle remarqua un meuble près du lavabo et ouvrit les tiroirs. Tout son maquillage, pour le peu qu'elle avait et autres effets étaient là.  
Au moins, ils pourront être un minimum décent. Hermione soupira et alla se brosser les cheveux avant d'aller se laver complètement.

Elle soupira quand l'eau coula, ça la détendait... Elle sortit peu, après fraiche et propre, puis décida de s'habiller normalement c'est à dire, en moldue.  
Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas cours... Enfin, qu'elle "ne pouvait y assister" était plus juste, elle opta pour un chemisier rose et un jean bleu foncé. Elle se sécha les cheveux avant de les coiffer.  
Elle hésita à se maquiller à cause de Rogue, puis se dit que ce n'était pas son problème, de toute façon elle se maquillerait discrètement.  
Elle mit juste une pointe de rouge à lèvres, un peu de fard à paupière rose pâle, un peu de mascara et de crayon.

Elle sortit, et Rogue leva discrètement les yeux vers elle. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose qu'autrefois, du temps où il aimait Lily.  
Jamais, il cru être capable de retomber amoureux, pourtant c'était confirmé, il eut un sentiment de trahison, pourtant quand il y réfléchit, Lily et lui n'était pas sortis ensemble.  
Il ne la trahissait pas donc, mais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et quand il y repensait il avait prit plus soin de lui pour son élève, c'est qu'il espérait.  
Mais en avait-il le droit ? Il baissa les yeux, se pinçant légèrement ses lèvres, il ne savait plus.

Hermione mangea ce qu'il y avait, elle avait faim depuis son réveil, et cela la soulagea, mais après avoir terminé de manger que fera-t-elle ?  
Lire ? Oui, mais après ? Elle regarda les environs pour y trouver une quelconque activité...  
Il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à faire en fait, elle allait vite s'ennuyer, c'était certain.

Puis elle leva discrètement les yeux vers son professeur, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Aussitôt tout les deux les dévièrent en même temps, contemplant soit avec un soudain intérêt le livre, soit l'assiette.  
Hermione termina peu de temps après son repas.

Elle soupira d'ennui au beau milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle termina de lire pour la énième fois ses livres qu'elle connaissait par coeur depuis le début d'année.  
Quand elle s'entraina à lancer les sorts, seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, chacun était réussi avec brio, et pour une fois elle soupira de ne pas être comme Ron et Harry.  
Si elle était comme eux, elle aurait eu à s'entrainer plus longtemps, et les heures qui écoulaient si lentement, elle allait finir claustrophobe oui !

Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue, lui aussi semblait s'ennuyer ferme et elle lisait dans son visage de la tristesse, puis se sentant fixé, il leva les yeux pour ensuite les détourner.  
Elle avait eu le temps d'y lire du remord, et si elle acceptait ses excuses, ils pourraient discuter ensemble.  
Hermione se leva et alla s'assoir près de son professeur à sa gauche. Il hésita et la regarda, elle lui tendit sa main pour faire la paix.

Un poids disparu des épaules de Rogue, et il n'hésita plus et serra la main de son élève. A ce moment, il eu comme un frisson violent.  
Un comme il avait eu avec Lily, mais en plus puissant. Aimait-il Hermione Granger plus intensément que Lily Evans ? Il se le demandait.  
Hermione elle aussi avait ressentit quelque chose à ce contact, et leva les yeux encore une fois vers ceux de Rogue, car lui aussi avait était surpris par ce contact.  
Sans trop comprendre, tout deux rompirent ce contact, chacun raisonna de la même façon :

- « C'est Rogue, c'est mon professeur, je ne dois pas avoir des sentiments pour lui, c'est interdit, non, non, tu es seule actuellement, oui c'est ça, le fait d'être enfermé me fait perdre la tête, pensa Hermione ».  
- « C'est ton élève, je ne dois pas avoir des sentiments pour elle, le règlement est formel, le fait d'être enfermé ne m'aide en rien. Mais non, je l'aimais avant ça, pourvu que je ne fasse pas de conneries, elle est si proche et si inaccessible, pensa Severus ».

Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prononcer :

- Je..., je suis encore une fois désolé pour hier soir, après réflexion c'était de mauvais goût.  
- N'en parlons plus, dit-elle pour la première fois depuis la veillle.  
- Si c'est ce que vous désirez, soit, accepta Rogue.

Aucun ne semblait à l'aise.

Dans le monde spirituel :

- « Oh, si c'est pas mignon, bon il faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure, si seulement j'arrivais à les décoincer ! Oh je crois que j'ai une idée sadique, pensa Amandine ».

Pendant que leur protectrice établissait son plan, Rogue et Hermione commençaient petit à petit à parler et être un peu plus à l'aise.  
Même s'ils étaient aussi tendus qu'une règle métallique, ils arrivaient à avoir des échanges sur de multiples sujets et à leur grande surprise le soir arriva.  
Encore une journée emprisonnés s'achevant, mais pour combien de temps ?


	17. Rêve

**Chapitre 16 : Rêve.**

_Rogue la tenait assise sur ses genoux, en l'embrassant avec passion, pendant qu'elle tirait sur son col pour approfondir ce baiser. Elle sentit et laissa des mains glisser sur ses hanches et ses cuisses, avant de remonter dans une douceur inqualifiable. Elle sentit ces mains passer sous son chemisier, et devina de longues caresses sur les côtés._

_Elle gémit et étouffa un rire dans leur baiser puis, frissonna de plaisir sous ces caresses. C'est alors qu'elle se sentit soulevée puis portée, leurs lèvres ne s'écartant pas pour autant._

_Elle se sentit déposée sur quelque chose de mouelleux, sûrement un lit, pensa-t-elle en souriant, avant d'être déshabillée. Elle décida d'en faire d'autant avec son partenaire, elle entreprit de lui enlever le haut de ses vêtements_

_…puis peu à peu le bas. N'y tenant plus, il décida d'embrasser toute sa poitrine découverte, la faisant frissonner, puis descendit de plus en plus bas._

_Puis, sans crier gare, il s'arrêta et embrassa ses lèvres. Rogue commença alors des carresses plus intimes, lui arrachant au passage des gémissements étouffés, ne laissant cependant aucun doute sur les sensations qu'elle ressentait._

_Hermione Granger se tenait assise sur ses genoux, l'embrassant avec passion, alors qu'elle tirait sur son col pour approfondir ce baiser, chose qu'il accepta. Il laissa glisser ses mains, sur les hanches, et les cuisses de sa partenaire, appréciant les courbes féminines sous ses doigts experts, avant de les remonter pour les faire passer sous le chemisier de sa belle, lui carressant les côtes._

_Sa peau était si douce, si chaude et frissonnante de plaisir à ses caresses, qu'elle en gémit de plaisir durant leur baiser. Il la porta tout en continuant de l'embrasser._

_Il l'allongea sur son lit et commença à la déshabiller, elle en fit de même, et une fois a le chemiser ôté , il embrassa toute cette zone de peau découverte, il la sentit frissoner, mais continuer de l'embrasser toujours, descendant toutefois de plus en plus bas._

_Puis il s'arrêta et pour capturer ses lèvres, il la prépara en lui caressant son intimité de plus en plus humide. Il entendit de plus en plus distinctement de doux gémissements étouffés. Des gémissements de satisfaction._

Des gémissement étouffés et des soupirs se firent entendre dans la pièce silencieuse.

En plein rêve, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue partageaient, à leurs insus le même instant de bonheur, tant est si bien qu'ils s'éveillèrent en même temps, dans un même cri de jouissance.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'elle cria, elle sentit son visage perlé de sueur, elle avait chaud dans son pyjama et ses couvertures. Rogue quand à lui cria avec une certaine retenue et s'était redressé, le souffle court, il avait chaud, très chaud, il était en sueur.

Entendant la respiration rapide de l'autre, tout deux se regardèrent avant de détourner le regard, honteux et gênés.

- Ils ne sont pas tombé dans ton piège, Amandine, répliqua Eristos.

- « Merde, qu'ils réagissent, qu'ils avouent leurs sentiments ! Pensa amèrement Amandine ». Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-elle ensuite.

Au même moment, Hermione se leva et alla prendre une douche :

- « C'est ton professeur, c'est ton professeur, c'est ton professeur » se répéta mentalement Hermione.

Rogue fit comme son élève, il devait se calmer :

- « C'est ton élève, c'est ton élève, c'est ton élève, il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur elle comme ça, on aura des ennuis, si encore c'était réciproque ! De toute façon elle ne m'a jamais apprécié qui pourrait la blâmer » songea-t-il amèrement.

- « De toute façon il ne m'a jamais aimé » pensa Hermione de son côté.

Elle soupira et prit un pyjama sec avant d'aller se recoucher, quelques secondes après elle entendit son professeur revenir et se recoucher. Aucun n'osa parler, pourtant les heures défilèrent et tous deux se retournèrent et soupirèrent :

- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Gémit Hermione, fatiguée.

- Je suis tout comme vous, sans réponse, répliqua Rogue fatigué.

Il y eut un silence pesant, durant lequel aucun ne parla, se retournant plusieurs fois sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Tous deux repensaient à leur rêve, il avait était si réaliste

…Hermione repensa aux caresses reçues, se demandant si Rogue, en vrai, était encore mieux qu'en rêve.

Elle se gifla mentalement, surtout qu'elle se sentit de plus en plus humide quand elle y repensa, elle serra la couverture contre elle, un sentiment de frustration émergeant peu à peu.

Hermione aurait bien aimé vivre cela réellement. Elle repensait à son professeur, il était plus mignon depuis qu'il commençait à prendre soin de lui.

- Hermione tais-toi, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même afin d'arrêter de penser à tout ça.

Rogue n'allait pas mieux, il voulait la sentir contre lui, et savoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve l'avait mit dans une grande frustration lui-aussi, il éprouvait un désir monstre depuis son réveil. Il aurait tant aimé lui faire ce qu'il avait fait dans ce rêve

… Voila que son anatomie réagissait ! il se sentait mal maintenant, assez à l'étroit pour ne rien vous cacher. Il décida d'ôter discrétement son pantalon, n'en pouvant plus, souffla silencieusement, et entendit Granger parler dans un murmure. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais ce n'était guère gagné.


	18. Quand la raison l'emporte sur la passion

**Chapitre 17 : Quand la raison l'emporte sur la passion.**

Le lendemain, tous deux avaient une tête à faire peur à un troll, mais aucun ne commenta, et ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Le problème étant qu'un jour sur deux, ils refaisaient des rêves de plus en plus torrides, l'enfermement leurs faisaient perdre la tête.

McGonagall et les Aurors ne réussissaient pas à briser l'enchantement, et la fatigue, bien que rattrapée sur leurs nuits calmes, se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Amandine n'arrivait pas à les faire flancher, Eristos dominait la raison de ses deux protégés, leurs empêchant de faire le moindre geste l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant Amandine le voyait, ils creuvaient d'envie de s'embrasser, de se serrer dans les bras, mais rien, leurs raisons à tous les deux les paralysaient.

Eristos triomphait, mais Amandine continua une fois sur deux ses rêves :

- « Bon sang, je vais pas y arriver, pensa Amandine ».

Plus le temps passait, plus l'humeur d'Hermione et de Severus devenait insupportable, ils étaient fatigués et par dessus tout, terriblement malheureux. Malheureux car à tous les deux, leurs doutes se confirmaient au fil des rêves : ils étaient sûr de leurs propres sentiments pour l

'autre, mais aucun ne savait si les sentiments étaient partagés. Et malheureux de lutter chaque seconde de la journée pour ne pas dire « je t'aime », de lutter pour ne pas être en contact.

Et aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

Severus et Hermione crurent devenir fou, s'aggressant presque verbalement.

Amandine ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, elle décida un jour où ils craignaient leur nuit, de leur parler directement et sans détour.

- Bonjour à tout les deux, fit Amandine.

Rogue et Granger étaient dans une clairière, une lumière imposante étaient derrière eux, quand ils se retournèrent, cette lumière s'était déplacée, pour rester toujours derrière eux :

- Inutile, d'essayer de me voir, coupa t-elle. Je vais vous éclairer sur votre emprisonnement.

- Vous êtes la voix de la baguette de Sureau, s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui c'est moi, confirma Amandine dans un sourire.

- C'est vous la responsable de notre enfermement ? Demanda Rogue fâché.

- Non, c'est vous, répliqua dans un rire Amandine.

- Quoi ? Firent d'une même voix les deux concernés.

- Mais, comment ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Cette pièce ne s'ouvrira que si vous le voulez, expliqua Amandine.

- Mais on ne veut que ça, répliqua Hermione.

- Consciemment certes, mais pas votre inconscient, coupa t-elle.

- Expliquez, répliqua Rogue agacé.

- Tant que votre inconscient ne sera pas satisfait, vous serez prisonniers.

- Vous mentez ce n'est pas possible, répliqua Hermione n

'y croyant pas. L'inconscient ne peut pas faire ça.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Amandine, une question qui devrait vous mettre sur la voie : Que diriez-vous si votre magie vous semblait incontrôlable, sinon nouvelle ? Comme l'expliqueriez-vous donc ?

- C

'est que... c'est que dans ce cas notre magie a évolué, fit Rogue abasourdi.

- Hé oui, souria Amandine, « maintenant Eristos, ne peut pas mettre une condition sur l'évolution de leur magie » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Dans ce cas, la voix, le bouquin, ces rêves que nous faisons et ces souvenirs qui reviennent je suppose que c'est votre fait, continua Rogue.

- En effet, un autre événement aurait du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille sur l

'évolution de la magie, continua Amandine, vous vous souvenez de la bataille finale ?

Elle les vit hocher la tête positivement :

- Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous a surpris ? Quelque chose que vous n'avez pas encore cité ? Les guida-t-elle.

Ils réfléchissaient, lorsque Rogue se souvint :

- McNair, souffla-t-il, le sortilège de la mort n'a pas marché.

- Son sort a bien marché, mais il n'a pas effectué l'effet voulu, ça a détruit la marque des ténèbres et c'est ce qui vous a redonné des forces, expliqua Amandine.

- Il a pourtant dit Avada Kedavra, souffla Hermione.

- Oui nous l'avons entendu, confirma Rogue.

Amandine leur fit face baignant dans une lumière aveuglante :

- Pas vraiment, soupira Amandine.

Puis, ils entendirent la voix de McNair disant « Avada Kedavra », ils réécoutèrent plusieurs fois, c'est Rogue qui brisa le silence :

- Non, il n'a pas dit la bonne formule, souvent le sortillège est lancé en criant, et nous n'avons pas entendu la différence, il a dit en fait « Avada Kedevra », le second A de Kedavra a été remplacer par un E, voila la différence.

- Donc un nouveau sortillège a été crée dans ce cas, résuma Hermione.

- Oui, celui de la guérison rapide, il fallait changer de pas grand chose la formule de base, expliqua Amandine, .

- Mais qui êtes-vous exactement ? Demanda Rogue.

- L'obtention de la réponse dépendra de vous, répliqua mystérieusement Amandine.

Avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Amandine disparut de leur champ de vision, Hermione et Severus se réveillèrent en sursaut, perdus.


	19. 3 mois plus tard ou 3 le chiffre clé ?

**Chapitre 18 : 3 mois plus tard ou 3 le chiffre clé ?**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils étaient emprisonnés et qu'ils tentèrent par leurs magies de sortir des lieux.

Mais rien à faire, sans compter que les rêves continuaient, une nuit après son réveil, Hermione éclata en sanglot, elle ne tenait plus, elle en avait assez.

Ces rêves étaient une vraie torture émotionnelle, elle était fatiguée et désirait de plus en plus intensément son professeur, hors d'atteinte malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et ce à chaque nouveau rêve. Son professeur était dans le même état d'esprit, sans compter qu'aucun n'avait parlé des rêves à l'autre, même s'ils devinaient qu'ils faisaient les mêmes.

Cela rendait la situation encore plus gênante : Hermione pleura et soupira bruyamment, elle s'allongea sur le dos et respira un bon coup pour se calmer :

- Professeur... malgré notre fatigue, on n'arrive pas à se rendormir, dit-elle en calmant ses sanglots, j'en viens à me demander si...

- Si quoi ? Demanda avec crainte son professeur dans le même état dépressif moins les larmes.

- C'est absurde vous savez, professeur...

- Dites toujours, au point où on en est...

- Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas dormir ensemble, lâcha Hermione, comme je vous l'avez dis c'est abs...

- Venez, invita Rogue doucement.

- Pardon ? Répliqua Hermione incrédule.

- Venez, nous verrons bien, soupira Rogue fatigué.

- Professeur j'ai dis cela comme ça, j'ai dis ça sans réellement réfléchir et puis c'est interdit par le réglement toute relation élève/professeur, récita t'elle.

Rogue se leva et se pencha au-dessus de son étudiante :

- Qu'est-ce que vous...commença Hermione les yeux grand ouvert.

- Chut, murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son élève.

Il dessina les lèvres rosées, elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce geste, puis il l'embrassa, la prenant dans ses bras :

- Non...professeur...nous...de-vons...ré-gle-ment, lutta t'elle.

- Dites-le d'un trait et dans les yeux, murmura t'il.

Elle le supplia du regard, d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle versa un larme, une larme dûe à la résistance qu'elle s'imposait.

Rogue la regardait toujours, il voyait bien dans ses yeux le combat intérieur qu'elle menait, une partie voulait arrêter le combat mais, la raison l'enchainait à le repousser :

- Je...ne...peux...pas, dit-elle d'une voix détachée et les yeux fermés prête à craquer à l'envie qui la tourmentait.

Mais ses larmes la trahissaient, l'accusant de mentir à elle-même, elle sentit que des doigts essuyèrent son visage avant de la caresser tendrement :

- Dites-le en me regardant, répéta Rogue.

Elle ouvrie une nouvelle fois ses yeux baignés de larmes, la respiration haletante.

Il la fixait avec beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard, puis il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de descendre vers son oreille gauche :

- Nous sommes prisonniers, personne ne saura, ici le réglement n'existe pas, ne vous mentez plus, vous vous faites du mal. Nous ressentons la même chose, cessons de nous tourmenter...

Il entendit un soupir mêlé d'un sanglot, il la regarda encore une fois, elle fit des mouvements de lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit.

Ses larmes roulèrent de plus belle, elle avait la gorge beaucoup trop nouée pour arriver à dire quoi que ce soit, c'était sans compter sur Rogue qui savez lire sur les lèvres, il n'avait pas été espion pour rien.

Il comprit un « embrassez-moi », et prit le visage de la jeune femme qu'il essuya de ses doigts. Il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains, quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec la plus grande des délicatesses.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et se sentie tellement mieux, elle répondit timidement, pendant qu'il lui caressant le côté du visage, il passa son autre bras sous sa nuque, s'allongeant près d'elle.

Leurs yeux étaient clos, leur baiser fut doux, simple, avant d'être de plus en plus pressant, nécessiteux, n'y tenant plus elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.

Répondant plus que jamais à son baiser, s'aggrippant désespérement l'un à l'autre, n'en pouvant plus de cacher plus longtemps leurs sentiments.

Surtout quand l'être désiré et si près de vous depuis des mois.

Rogue la porta tout comme leur premier rêve, d'un coup de magie sans baguette il combina leurs lits, pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Puis il l'allongea sur les draps de satin et de soie, il passa sa main gauche sous le chemisier de nuit d'Hermione tandis que l'autre caressait les cheveux ondulés.

Hermione arracha presque les vêtements de Rogue, mais arriva à son but tout comme lui, qui dégrapha habilement son sous-vêtement.

Il baisa chaque centimètre carré de peau, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, c'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Et quand il la tira à lui pour embrasser son entrejambe, tout en la maintenant parfaitement, elle eut sursaut de surprise, se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil, elle en désirait plus, quelqu'un cria, et elle se rendit compte que c'était elle.

Elle se cambra, elle ne tenait plus :

- Professeur..., souffla-t-elle.

Il se redressa la regardant dans les yeux, le visage en sueur et rougit, il la devança dans sa question, et elle l'en remercia intérieurement car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu la force de le demander :

- Veux-tu que je te fasse mienne ce soir ? Demanda-t-il doucement en lui remettant une mèche en place, et appelles-moi Severus maintenant.

Il la regarda de ses grands yeux noir, attendant la réponse :

- Oui, fais-moi tienne Severus, supplia-t-elle presque.

Il continua à la fixer et elle aussi, par peur de se réveiller et de se perdre, tandis que les mains de Rogue atteignèrent leur objectif.

Il massa doucement la poitrine tendue de son étudiante, et continua tout en se penchant à son oreille :

- Es-tu vierge ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle, et je ne veux plus l'être, j'en suis sûre, rajouta-t-elle en rougissant, je t'aime Severus.

Au même moment, le lieu spirituel se fissura, les fissures avaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et laissèrent échapper des bulles d'énergie multicolores :

- C'est finit Eristos, c'est finit, s'exclama Amandine.

- Pas tout à fait qu'il devienne mu...

Amandine s'était élancée sur son ennemi lui plaquant les mains sur sa bouche, pendant qu'elle lui offrait un généreux coup dans ses bijoux de famille. Elle tourna la tête vers une boule de lumière qui laissa entendre tout des conversations de Severus et Hermione.

Mais quand ces derniers étaient un peu trop proche, la magie ne montrait et ne faisait entendre plus rien. Mais la déclaration d'amour d'Hermione venait d'être entendue, et Amandine avait stoppé Eristos pour qu'il ne rende pas Severus muet, pour le laisser parler à son tour :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Hermione, répondit Severus avec un sourire sincère avant de l'embrasser.

Eristos se dégagea d'Amandine trop tard, leur prison se brisa dans une lumière intense qui engloba toute la Terre. Les barrières qui les rendaient inexistants aux yeux de tous se brisèrent.

Un bruit strident retentit à la suite de l'explosion, réveillant les terriens pour certains ou attirant l'attention pour d'autres.

Une fois après avoir reprit le contrôle de son corps, trop longtemps paralysé, Amandine n'attendit pas plus et attaqua son ennemi et s'exclama d'une voix entendue de tous :

- Eristos, tu as perdu, tonna Amandine, leur amour a triomphé cette nuit, tu as réécris le cours de l'histoire, mais maintenant c'est fini, on ne joue plus !

Eristos se tenait à genoux, le corps fumant, il avait était le seul à avoir été blessé par l'explosion et l'attaque de son ennemie, Amandine, elle, se tenait droite, ailée, le visage sévère et froid.

Ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent, elle dégageait une puissante aura, et elle tenait un grands sceptre, bien plus grand qu'elle. Il était argenté, sertit de pierres rouges, transparentes, bleues, vertes et roses :

- Moi, Amandine prêtresse des éléments, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été donnés, que le roi Eristos soit à jamais banni de ce monde dont je suis la gardienne. Vas-t'en, tu as assez fait de mal !

Elle fit apparaitre un portail sous son ennemi qui ne put y échapper, le renvoyant vers le monde d'où il venait.

- Finalement le fait d'avoir changé le cours du temps à permis d'éviter certains drames, « Ron n'est pas devenu fou, Hermione n'a pas été empoisonnée, Drago n'aura pas souffert d'une injustice, mais je pense que les victimes de la guerre ont droit à la vie ». Je vois que vous m'entendez tous terriens, souria Amandine, oui c'est de la magie et c'est par cette même magie que vous allez oublier ce qui c'est passé.

Elle fit tournoyer son sceptre au-dessus d'elle avant de le frapper au sol, un vague de lumière effaça les derniers événements des moldus et de beaucoup de sorciers.

Seuls les sorciers britanniques se souvenaient d'elle et l'entendaient encore :

- Vous vous demandez qui je suis et que signifie tout ce que j'ai dit, sachez que Eristos, l'homme que j'ai banni a changé le cours de l'histoire, de votre histoire. Une année entière vécue a été effacé pour être réécrite, Eristos aurait pris le contrôle de votre monde et du mien si, deux personnes ne s'étaient pas dit ce soir qu'ils s'aimaient.

A Poudlard :

- Severus... tu crois qu'il s'agit de nous ? Demanda Hermione perplexe et interdite.

- Je l'ignore, souffla t'il.

- Oui c'est bien vous, répondit Amandine.

Hermione et Severus se figèrent elle venait bien de leur répondre là ? Car ils regardèrent partout ils mais ne la virent pas. Cela voulait dire qu'elle les entendait depuis une assez grande distance :

- Oui, je suis celle qui a mit un livre à ton insu sans que tu comprennes d'où il venait, déclara Amandine pour être certaine qu'ils comprennent bien qu'elle s'adressait à eux.

- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est nous, fit Hermione.

- Hé oui, j'ai du multiplier les coups bas pour vous aider, comme je l'avais fait la première fois à la suite de la première bataille finale, il est temps que certains renaissent, guérissent et retrouvent la mémoire.

Elle frappa le sol une nouvelle fois et une lumière rose s'en échappa. Si l'on avait regardé la Terre vue du Ciel, on aurait vu toute l'Angleterre s'illuminer. La lumière se dissipa rapidement et découvrit des milliers de formes humaines, formes qui se dressèrent peu à peu aux quatre coin de la Grande Bretagne.

Amandine fit le décompte dans sa tête :

- « 3, 2, 1, 0... »

Elle entendit alors des cris de joies hystériques, tout comme la première fois, elle avait fait renaitre les victimes des mangemorts, comme Lupin victime de Greyback ou encore les Londubat.

Elle annula le sort qui lui permettait d'être entendue et vue de tous :

- Cette nuit restera gravé dans leurs mémoires, bon maintenant reste les mangemorts encore en liberté

…

D'un claquement de doigt elle brisa les baguettes qui avaient infligé tant de souffrances, avant de frapper leurs possesseurs d'un oubli irréversible et de les faire emprisonner :

- Oh oui j'oubliais, que la mémoire de mes deux protégés soient temporairement effacée, qu'ils reprennent là où ils s'en sont arrêtés « les pauvres..., pensa Amandine, maintenant ils s'auront se débrouiller ». Bien, ce monde n'a plus besoin de moi, je vais pouvoir repartir.

Elle fit apparaître un portail et disparut dans la nuit.

- Dis-moi où en étions-nous resté ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix coquine.

- A toi de me le dire, répliqua Severus répondant à son sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.


	20. Nuit magique

**Chapitre 19 : Nuit Magique.**

- Je crois que...

- Que quoi ? Demanda Severus d'une voix charmante et profonde.

Le son de sa voix fit dérailler Hermione au grand plaisir de Severus, qui la vit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il la trouvait si belle, et si mignonne quand elle rougissait :

- Je te déteste, dit-elle sur un ton de colérique pas très convainquant.

- Oh, sachez gente demoiselle, que vous avez tout à fait raison, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle sentit deux mains se mettre sur les côtés de son ventre, avant de se débattre prise dans un fou rire.

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit, arrêtes, rit Hermione.

Ce n'est malheureusement pas ce pauvre argument qui arrêta Severus dans sa démarche de la chatouiller, il l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant redoubler le rire d'Hermione.

Il cessa rapidement, toujours un sourire accroché à son visage, Hermione reprenait comme elle le pouvait sa respiration :

- Je trouverais ton point faible et ce jour là, je me vangerai, murmura Hermione décidé.

- Ou pas, dit-il sournoisement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ses mains descendirent doucement avant de commencer des carresses plus tendres et plus intimes, ce qui fit fondre Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha en arrière la tête avant de soupirer, Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux : s'il devait se réveiller dans ce cas, pas avant la fin de cette romance.

Pourtant quand Hermione s'aggrippa à lui, lui laissant quelques marques de griffures sur ses épaules de nageur, tout était réel, surtout le léger picotement provoqué par les marques d'ongles.

Ils s'embrassèrent, ôtant simplement leurs derniers vêtements, Severus tira sur eux les draps :

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, plus que jamais, souffla-t-elle.

- Comme tu le sais, ça fera un peu mal, surtout ne stresses pas, détends-toi c'est la meilleure façon pour ne pas trop souffrir.

- D'accord.

Il lui carressa le haut des jambes l'espace d'une minute, avant de commencer à lui faire d'autres caresses plus osées. Caresses qui ne durèrent pas longtemps : ça commençait à lui être insupportable. Elle lui repoussa ses mains et serra ses jambes, par reflexe, de ce trop plein de caresses.

Elle était dans tous ses états, totalement excitée et changea de position et se mit sur le côté.

Severus eut un léger sourire, il carressa le côté du ventre d'Hermione la faisant soupirer, puis il l'attira à lui, la plaquant contre son corps chaud et finement taillé.

Hermione écouta les battements de coeur de Severus et s'y laissa bercer. Il la fit basculer doucement sur le dos. Avant d'écarter ses jambes, il l'interrogea du regard une dernière fois :

- Oui, fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça.

Severus hésita encore un instant, puis se mit en position.

Avant de faire un quelconque mouvement d'intrusion, il commença à masser sa poitrine d'une main et de l'autre le bas du dos d'Hermione, pour attirer son attention ailleurs que sur son bas ventre où elle allait avoir un peu mal.

Hermione eut une légère crispation face à la douleur aigue mais, tolérable, elle se détendie rapidement, jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir.

Les mains de Severus parcouraient tout son corps, lui faisant vite oublier la douleur, elle attira son visage à elle pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle avait l'impression que ce visage n'était pas celui de Rogue, celui qu'elle avait connut et craint, le visage était le même mais si différent, si aimant maintenant, et si attentif aussi…Il la regardait, Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était sa première fois, mais son corps la guida, faisant des mouvements dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

Ce qui, pour Severus, était le signe qu'il pouvait commencer ses mouvements. Il fit donc quelques mouvements lents et doux, souhaitant qu'Hermione s'éveille telle une rose.

Hermione se tortillait, s'aggripant aux draps, son teint vira doucement au rouge, mais cette torture qui venait de durer plus de cinq minutes, obligea Hermione à prendre les devants.

Elle fit des mouvements plus vifs, invitant Severus à accélérer le rythme, il alla progressivement plus vite, arrachant un cri à la jeune femme, trop surprise par la sensation nouvelle.

Severus continua, il passa un bras sous le dos et un sous la nuque d'Hermione pour la serrer contre lui tout en lui faisant l'amour. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et la massa au bas du dos et à la nuque, sa partenaire frémit toutefois et…

- SEVERUS ! Cria une Hermione à bout de souffle.

Rogue se saisit de sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce, en espérant que les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas réveillé et que personnes n'avaient entendus, puisque la salle de classe et la salle commune des Serpentard n'étaient au final pas si loin que ça. Il eut d'ailleurs bien raison d'avoir des craintes d'être entendu, car Rusard qui passait avec un Serpentard dans le coin n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

« Tant pis » , se dit Severus sans savoir que quelqu'un les avait entendu, ils s'aimaient, qu'importe le reste !

Il continua ses mouvements et ses caresses jusqu'à toucher le 7ème ciel tous les deux et de s'effondrer dans le creux de leurs matelas. Severus accueillit dans ses bras chauds sa douce, souriante sur le point de s'endormir, il la serra contre lui avant de remonter correctement les draps pour les couvrir pour le restant de la nuit.

Hermione avait un doux sourire aux lèvres quand elle s'endormit. Un regard serein accompagné d'un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du professeur de potion. Deux minutes plus tard, il l'accompagnait au pays des rêves.


	21. Libération ou pas ?

**Chapitre 20 : Libération ou pas ?**

Le lendemain, aux premiers rayons du jour perçant les fenêtres des lieux, Severus Rogue se réveilla détendu et bien.

A ses côtés Hermione dormait paisiblement, il sourit en la voyant : sous les rayons rosés, elle semblait être une fée, un être fragile sous cet éclairage, si pure aussi… les mots douceur et tendresse la définissait si bien, que ce furent les premiers à venir à l'esprit de Rogue pour décrire sa Belle.

Il lui carressa doucement le visage, Hermione ouvrit lentement ses yeux avant d'adresser un sourire timide, pour se ratatiner sur place et se faire toute petite.

Cela amusa Rogue et le fit sourire :

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, regrettes-tu ? Demanda-t-il en lui prenant son menton par 2 doigts pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Non, dit-elle doucement, je t'aime Severus, susurra-t-elle.

Il fut surprit par des coups violents portés à la porte qui les firent sursauter et frôler la crise cardiaque :

- Severus ! Miss Granger ! S'exclama McGonagall, est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit ? Rusard et un Serpentard vous auraient entendus cette nuit en train de..., fit la directrice gênée.

Hermione et Severus se regardèrent les yeux ronds et stupéfaits de peur :

- Cette nuit à un moment tu as crié, je n'avais pas encore mis un sort d'insonorisation, souffla Rogue à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Severus ! J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce genre de relation est interdit et désapprouvé ! Claqua la voix stricte de la directrice.

- Minerva bon sang, calmez-vous, gronda Rogue.

Il se mit derrière Hermione en silence, avant de placer sa main sur la bouche de son élève et de la presser contre lui, la maintenant de son autre bras :

- Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire à m'enticher d'une élève ? Lança-t-il de façon sarcastique.

- Non...bien sur...que non, fit la directrice confuse.

Elle s'apprêta à partir avant de revenir sur ses pas, se rendant compte qu'il la prenait pour une débile :

- Et comment expliquez-vous que Miss Granger ait crié votre prénom ? Et pourquoi ? Lança-t-elle menaçante.

- J'ai autorisé Miss Granger de m'appeller par mon prénom en raison de notre emprisonnement, pour ce qui est du cri, Miss Granger a fait un cauchemar, répliqua froidement Rogue.

Hermione ne disait rien, elle ne le pouvait d'ailleurs pas… Tout aller être plus difficile, tout Poudlard devait déjà savoir, ils devraient être prudents à l'avenir.

Quand elle entendit son professeur de potion parler d'elle comme si c'était la pire des pestes, cela lui fit mal, mais quand elle sentit les caresses rassurantes de Rogue, elle oublia aussitôt ses propos.

C'était pour leur sécurité, sa sécurité à elle, des larmes coulèrent malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione, Severus les sentit couler sur sa main plaquée contre la bouche d'Hermione :

- D'ailleurs il me semble ne pas avoir enlevé de point à Miss Granger, 20 points en moins à Gryffondor.

Il entendit McGonagall rager et s'en aller, il prit sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce avant de libérer Hermione qui laissa échapper un sanglot.

- Chut, chut, susurra-t-il, 25 points pour Gryffondor, 20 pour annuler les précédents et 5 pour m'excuser d'avoir était si froid et sec. Je te demande pardon Hermione.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, chose dont elle avait plus que besoin :

- Seve...rus... j'ai... peur, si... on nous...découvrait, dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

- Alors, nous assumerons, dit-il avec douceur.

- Ca... fermera... des... des... portes... pour... pour... mon avenir, si...je suis... ren...ren...renvoyée, sanglota-t-elle.

- Hermione, j'ai une fortune considérable, nous pourrons largement vivre et ne manquer de rien et même avoir des enfants n'y changera rien, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione rit doucement :

- Tu...veux...

- Être père, oui, Hermione, qu'importe les obstacles, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce et apaisante, si encore tu veux être mère, évidemment.

- Evidemment, renifla-t-elle.

- Hermione, te sens-tu capable de jouer l'indifférente ? De faire comme avant, ni plus ni moins.

- Je... je...ne sais pas, j'ai peur...

- Calmes-toi, on peut tenter le coup de cacher notre relation, sauf si tu en décides autrement, mais il faudra affronter le regard des autres, leurs réactions, les insultes. Hermione, je ne dis pas ça pour t'effrayer, je veux que tu fasses ton choix, en tout état de cause.

- Severus..., j'ignore si je tiendrais longtemps, je risque de redoubler, j'ai 3 mois de retard...

- Que tu rattrapperas avec brio, calmes-toi un peu.

Il lui carressa tendrement les cheveux tout en la serrant contre lui :

- Si jamais tu décidais, que nous devions arrêter de jouer la comédie, alors soit Hermione, à toi de décider. En parlant comme je l'ai fais avec Minerva je te laisse le choix.

- Tentons le coup, je ne veux pas non plus dépendre de toi... oh Severus, sanglota une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Il y avait du soulagement et de l'inquiétude mélangés à ses larmes, son professeur de méthamorphose avait était si froide... Cela l'inquiétait : que faire ? Si ça s'apprenait, cela lui fermerait de nombreuses portes c'était certain.

Durant ce silence, tous deux commencèrent à se souvenir de la première bataille finale et de leur représentation théâtrale, Angel, Amandine, ce sorcier qui les avait séparés...

Tous ces souvenir leurs revinrent en mémoire, puis les événements de la nuit aussi, ils se regardèrent et comprirent :

- Hermione, cette Amandine est celle qui nous a soutenu, maintenant qu'importe, je suis sûr que si tout va mal elle nous soutiendra. C'est ce qu'elle a fait depuis le début.

- Oui tu as raison Severus, faisons-lui confiance.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de sortir..., continua Severus.

- Mais on ne peut pas, coupa Hermione.

- Amandine a dis que c'était nous qui bloquions l'ouverture de cette porte et que nous serions libre que si notre inconscient était en accord avec notre désir de sortir. Je pense que cette pièce était là pour que nous déclarions notre amour, expliqua Severus.

Ils entendirent un déclic, ils pouvaient enfin sortir. Mais en avaient-ils seulement envie d'affronter ces regards ? C'était la question : en avaient-ils envie ?

- Severus... je..., et si des personnes tentaient de détruire notre couple en nous trompant ? Ca se voit que dans les films les coups tordus, mais si ça arrivait...

- Hermione, rien que pour ça je suis prêts à prendre tout un chaudron de véritasérum pour te rassurer, si j'ai des doutes j'en ferai de même avec toi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, la rassura Severus, je ne veux pas être trompé et je ne te tromperais jamais, parce que je t'aime.

- Severus, soupira Hermione dont les dernières craintes s'envolèrent, merci.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans la chaleur de l'un et l'autre, puis Hermione le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tentons de cacher notre amour, sortons. Pas que ta compagnie soit gênante, mais...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, déclara Severus avant de l'embrasser.

Ils décidèrent finalement de rester encore quelques jours dans la chambre, les Aurors n'arrivant pas à ouvrir cette porte.

Amandine avait, semblait-il placer des protections pour que seuls Severus et Hermione puissent l'ouvrir.

Ils profitèrent de l'autre durant ces quelques jours avant de faire face à tout Poudlard.


	22. Surveillance renforcée

**Chapitre 21 : Surveillance renforcée.**

Quand ils sortirent de la salle où ils étaient prisonniers, les acclamations tonnaient, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent dans les bras d'Hermione :

- Hermione, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Demanda Ron.

- A quel sujet ?

- Bin entre toi et Rogue, continua Ron.

- Ron, tu es impossible, je viens juste de sortir et toi la première chose que tu me demandes c'est de savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies ! Tu me demandes même pas comment je vais, soupira-t-elle.

- Ron elle a raison, comment c'était ? Pas trop dur ? Demanda Harry.

- Si un peu, je m'ennuyais à mourir, ne pas avoir de livre, ne pas apprendre, rien à faire, ah c'était d'un ennui ! feinta Hermione.

- J'imagine te connaissant, sourit Harry.

- Et pour Rogue tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, continua Ron.

- Auquel cas c'est vrai, en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Claqua Hermione agacée.

- Donc c'est vrai, coupa Ron.

- Bien sur que non ! Mentit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps à répondre ?

- Ron tu est un abruti en plus de me taper sur le système ! Laisses-moi donc, souffla Hermione.

Severus lui, se faisait remonter sérieusement les bretelles. Minerva le sermonna, sûre qu'il avait abuser de son élève, abuser non, l'avoir désiré oui, lui avoir fait l'amour consentit s'entend, oui, mais sûrement pas abusée !

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien eu ! Répéta Severus pour la énième fois en décortiquant chaque syllabe.

- Nous allons devoir prendre des dispositions, Severus, que vous accepterez de gré ou de force.

- Hé puis quoi encore, répliqua Severus rouge de colère.

- J'ai convoqué des Aurors pour qu'ils vous surveillent vous et Miss Granger.

- Pardon ? Demanda Severus, certain d'avoir mal compris.

- Vous avez très bien compris, quelqu'un vous surveillera et cela tout au long de l'année.

- Vous vous entendez parler ? Demanda Rogue ahuri.

- Parfaitement !

Le ton de Minerva McGonagall était sans appel.

C'est ainsi qu'en début de soirée un Auror avait été désigné pour surveiller étroitement Hermione Granger la suivant partout, même aux toilettes ! Hermione avait du exploser pour que l'Auror, nommé Monsieur MacVillard l'attende dehors : et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi pas venir la surveiller sous la douche.

Et l'intimité ça disait quelque chose à sa _chère _directrice ?

Severus Rogue connaissait malheureusement le même problème avec un certain Hovergood.

En même pas quelques heures, Rogue avait repéré des élèves le surveillant, sans lire dans les esprits de ces cornichons sans cervelles, il savait qu'ils étaient aux services de la directrice.

Le lendemain, Albus Dumbledore rentra à Poudlard. Il avait prit quelques jours avant de revenir, il savait ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard, il était au courant de tout.

En entrant dans l'établissement, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau dictatorial, monta les escaliers sans trop de difficulté avant de toquer à la porte.

- Entrez, claqua la voix de McGonagall.

- Bonjour Minerva, fit la voix enjouée de Dumbledore en entrant.

- Albus ! Cela me fait chaud au coeur de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, ma très chère Minerva, comment allez-vous ?

- Si vous saviez... les derniers événements me dépassent !

- Dites-moi tout, dit-il avec une parfaite hypocrisie : Dumbledore savait déjà tout, bien évidemment.

- Severus et Miss Granger auraient eu une relation il y a quelques jours déjà, expliqua Minerva.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Hé bien c'est Argus et un Serpentard qui les auraient entendus...vous savez...

- Je vois..., continua Albus, il faudrait mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, sourit McGonagall en sachant Dumbledore de son côté. Au fait, le ministère m'a avertit qu'il comptait sur vous pour être de nouveau le directeur de Poudlard.

- Oui, on m'a prévenu par hibou i jours, fit Albus avec son regard pétillant.

- Dans ce cas, je vous restitue vos droits de directeur, annonça Minerva.

- Très bien, il faudrait annoncer mon retour et ce changement dés ce midi durant le repas.

- Evidemment, d'ailleurs ça ne va pas tarder, allons-y.

Albus et Minerva sortirent des lieux pour se diriger dans la Salle Commune, ils durent attendre quelques minutes pour que le brouhaha qui régnait, soit à son apogée.

La directrice tapota sur son verre en cristal afin d'attirer l'attention des élèves avant de se lever :

- Votre attention s'il-vous plait, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, le professeur Dumbledore est de retour parmi nous, sur la décision du ministère, le professeur Dumbledore sera donc dés aujourd'hui de nouveau Directeur.

- Bien le bonjour, mes chers enfants, commença Dumbledore, tout d'abord je souhaite féliciter ceux qui ont participé à la bataille contre Voldemort. Et bien que l'année soit déjà bien entamée, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne année scolaire. Et bien sûr un bon appétit.

Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement à cette annonce, avant que les affamés ne se tournent avec avidité vers les plats. Ginny lança un regard inquiet à Hermione au beau milieu du repas, qui soupira d'avoir sur le dos ce « pot-de-colle magique » qu'on appelait plus communément « Auror » :

- Puis-je parler avec mes amis sans que vous n'ayez tout à entendre ! Craqua Hermione agacée qu'il l'écoute.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, je dois vous surveiller et même assister à vos conversations, répliqua MacVillard inflexible.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, tonna Ginny, vous vous rendez compte que si depuis le début il n'y a eu aucune relation entre mon amie et le professeur Rogue vous aurez perturbé jusqu'à la fin de l'année la vie privée de 2 personnes !

- Je ne fais que mon travail, répliqua MacVillard.

- Au point d'accompagner Hermione aux toilettes _Monsieur _! S'énerva Ginny en se levant pour tenir tête à MacVillard.

- SILENCE ! Ca suffit, messieurs les Aurors, j'ai été averti des derniers événements, sans vouloir donner raison à quiconque, il faut admettre que toute cette surveillance est un peu exagérée. Puis-je vous suggérer de surveiller le professeur Rogue et Miss Granger à quelques mètres de distance ?

- Non les ordres sont les ordres, répliquèrent les Hovergood et MacVillard complétement butés.

- Très bien, si vous le permettez j'aimerais parler aux concernés, et en _privé_, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Hermione comme Severus avaient eu l'appétit coupé et suivirent le directeur, jusqu'à son bureau.

Les deux concernés se lancèrent des regards inquiets, une fois dans son bureau Dumbledore changea son mot de passe qui devint « Maltesers ».

Rogue leva les yeux aux ciel, décidement _Monsieur-l'agrume-citrique _continuait avec cette habitude pour les sucreries moldues, Hermione pouffa de rire, mais reprit son air sérieux devant l'air grâve de Dumbledore :

- Et bien Severus..., commença Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche.

Il se tu, fusillant du regard Hermione et Severus qui se sentaient vraiment mal face au regard pénétrant de Dumbledore :

- Il était temps que tu trouves une compagne, poursuivit le directeur en faisant apparaitre un large sourire entendu.

Rogue s'attendait à tout sauf à ça et Hermione encore plus, cela voulait dire que…

- Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça, sourit Dumbledore, je ne peux vous blâmer, ce qui m'embête c'est cette surveillance qui va être pesante pour vous deux.

- Albus, je...

- Ne dites rien Severus, profitez de ce moment pour vous embrasser une dernière fois, car je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous convoquer à chaque fois. Mais je ferais mon possible pour calmer Minerva et tenter aussi de vous retirer cette surveillance. Mais vous devez vous attendre à ce que je n'arrive pas d'un claquement de doigt à vous libérer de ces Aurors.

Sans hésiter, une fois que le directeur se tu, Rogue saisit Hermione par la taille, l'attira avec grace pour l'embrasser fougeusement, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore, ravi pour eux et heureux de voir ce tableau si touchant.

Les temps s'annonçaient difficiles pour eux et ils auraient bien du mal à se faire comprendre des autres… Mais ils savaient maintenant que Dumbledore fairait tout pour les aider.


	23. Une aide bien surprenante mais sincère

**Chapitre 22 : Une aide bien surprenante mais sincère.**

Aux grands regrets des deux amoureux, ils durent se séparer après une dernière étreinte. Malgré leur tristesse, il y avait une bonne nouvelle : Dumbledore, la plus haute autorité de Poudlard, était de leur côté, il avait réussit à duper cette pauvre McGonagall.

Toutefois l'année allait s'annoncer très difficile, quand ils descendirent l'escalier de pierre, les Aurors les attendaient : de vraies plaies !

Rogue partit d'un pas si vif et si rapide que son pot de colle d'Hovergood avait du mal à le suivre.

Hermione sentait le regard de son Auror, à l'affût d'une quelconque preuve prouvant une liaison inavouable, qui aurait pu apparaitre sur son visage.

Il ne trouva rien malheureusement, Hermione et Severus ne s'attendaient pas (mais alors pas du tout), à ce qu'à leur sortie, ils se retrouvent dans une telle situation.

A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, c'est-à-dire 2 fois par jour depuis qu'ils avaient hérités de ces gorilles, c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient se dire bonjour sans que l'un des deux Aurors ne s'écrie « au scandale ».

Les regards des autres élèves étaient aussi très pesants, beaucoup dévisageaient Hermione bizarrement et quant à Severus... beaucoup lui faisait un portrait tout sauf... plaisant.

Ce qui rendait furieux et malade le professeur en question, et encore plus Hermione, c'était qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait prendre la défense de l'autre… et encore moins sa propre défense.

La jeune femme aurait bien voulut clamer que, malgré les apparences, Rogue était un homme doux et sensible.

Seulement voilà, bien qu'elle le pensât, aucun mot ne purent franchir ses lèvres.

C'est donc au 401 954ème soupir qu'au détour d'un couloir, Hermione et sa sangsue croisèrent Drago Malefoy :

- Ah, te voila ma belle, commença Drago, vous n'avez pas honte de vous coller ainsi à ma petite amie !

- Si j'étais vous, j'emploierai un autre ton, conseilla MacVillard en faisant un pas vers Drago.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, incrédule, seul Drago pouvait la voir :

- Enlevez vos sales pattes d'elle, ordonna Malefoy.

Ce dernier attrappa Hermione par le bras pour la serrer contre lui, faisant face à l'Auror :

- Oh mon amour, quand j'ai appris que tu avais pu enfin sortir, j'ai tout de suite quitté le manoir, une chance que nous soyons aujourd'hui Dimanche ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, d'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Drago marqua une pause avant de fixer l'Auror et de devenir rouge brique de colère :

- Non mais dites donc, vous pouvez pas nous laisser en paix, s'exclama Drago en voyant encore l'Auror devant lui comme s'il avait espéré de le voir disparaître. Viens Hermione.

Drago tira Hermione plus qu'autre chose, laissant MacVillard en plan quelques instants, avant qu'ils ne leurs court après. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de mètres les séparant, Drago en profita :

- S'il-te-plait, fais-moi confiance, je vais t'aider, joues le jeu, murmura Drago.

Drago se retourna :

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ! Si vous êtes en manque de jolie fille, allez voir ailleurs !

Et là, il y eut un rire général, car ils étaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle et comme le repas venait tout juste de se terminer, les rires s'étaient échappés de ceux qui venaient de sortir.

- Cessez d'aider Mademoiselle Granger, coupa l'Auror, nous savons qu'elle a eu une liaison avec Monsieur Rogue.

- Plus borné que vous il n'y a pas ! Hermione prouvons-leur une bonne fois pour toute notre amour.

- Tout à fait d'accord, ils m'agacent profondemment.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et sans préavis il l'embrassa sur la bouche comme dans les films d'amour, baiser digne d'un Oscar au vue de la grâce et de la tendresse qui émanait de ce geste. Il fallut à Hermione toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas le repousser.

Pendant leur baiser, Rogue était là, il ne devait rien montrer, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son filleul et Hermione lui faisaient ça.

Voulant une explication il visita l'esprit de Drago, et quelle ne fut sa surprise en apprenant que c'était pure comédie.

Drago avait sentit qu'on lui forçait ses barrières, mais il avait reconnu la méthode de Rogue pour pénétrer ses pensées et lui avait permis de comprendre et de surtout ne pas s'énerver.

Il laissa faire son filleul, qui profita de se baiser pour prendre quelques cheveux d'Hermione, tout en continuant son petit manège et, vu de personne, il fit passer à Hermione quelque chose dans sa bouche.

Ensuite ils se séparèrent, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et s'éloignèrent des lieux, quand ils furent seuls ils coururent se cacher. Hermione récupéra le « truc » que Drago lui avait fait passé en incognito, et elle découvrit que c'était une toute petite fiole avec un liquide:

- Tu peux m'expliquer, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est du polynectar, expliqua Drago, tiens voila mes cheveux, je vais me faire passer pour toi et toi pour moi, pour la fiole je l'ai rétrécie.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

- Hé bien... l'Ange m'avais dit de... m'ouvrir aux autres et je... je t'apprécie avec Potter... malgré le fait que j'ai été odieux.

Il avait dis ça en regardant ses mains qu'il tripotta nerveusement, ne voulant voir le regard d'Hermione. Hermione le détailla des pieds à la tête après un long moment de silence puis elle se décida :

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Tiens au fait, voila mon cadeau, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et un sourire franc.

C'était une boite à bijoux rose nacré, avec des petits strass, les contours d'une rose coloré en argent sur le coté droit du dessus de la boite.

Et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle eut un sourire entendu, il y avait plein de fioles avec du polynectar :

- Ecoutes, vas rejoindre Severus, fit Drago.

- Tu oublis nos vêtements, coupa Hermione.

- J'ai tout prévu, viens.

Il l'attira dans les toilettes pour garçons, il n'y avait personne. Drago verrouilla la porte :

- Bon, il y a tout, de mes cheveux, la potion… Moi j'ai de même sur moi. Dés que tu voudras voir Severus, il faudra que tu me préviennes : il ne faudrait pas que deux Drago se rencontrent. Je te propose ceci : dés qu'on se croise, on se lance un clin d'oeil et un petit geste de la main, pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire avoir. Ensuite on va respectivement dans les toilettes les plus proches ; toi tu as celles du second étage tu y seras tranquille. On prend la potion et on attend cinq minutes avant de sortir, tu imagines bien qu'on pourra pas être toujours ensemble. Donc tiens, voila un uniforme de Serpentard.

- Comment tu t'es procuré un uniforme de Gryffondor ? et féminin en plus ! Demanda Hermione, toute surprise.

- C'est un secret, bon tu veux le voir ? Demanda Drago, je suis de ton côté, je te le promets, je ne prendrais pas autant de risques sinon.

- Ok je te fais confiance, tiens voila des cheveux à moi.

- Merci j'en avais récupérer, mais là je suis sûr de ne pas être en manque. Bon vas te changer, j'en fais de même.

Drago et Hermione s'enfermèrent dans une cabine chacun de leurs côté et mirent leurs uniformes avant de mettre un cheveu dans la potion et de boire le polynectar :

- Je crois que je vais vomir, fit Hermione.

- Je crois aussi, s'exclama Drago.

Au bout d'un moment ils sortirent de leurs cabines et se regardèrent :

- Je dois te prévenir l'effet ne durera pas une heure, je vois mal mon parrain... enfin tu vois, ça serait gênant, s'il embrassait sur la bouche son filleul, brrrr...

- Oui, rit Hermione, j'ignorais que c'était ton parrain, c'est pour ça que tu l'as appellé Severus et non Rogue.

- Ouais, en tout cas, quand on apprend à le connaitre, c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est pas toi qui va me dire le contraire… Bon, on presse le pas ? Sors la première et dis-moi si je peux sortir, on est dans les toilettes pour hommes je te rappelle.

- Oui, oui, attends.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et les rétrécit par la même occasion, Drago l'immita :

- Combien de temps la potion fait effet ? Demanda Hermione.

- 20 minutes, répliqua Drago.

- Mais j'y pense… il ne sera pas forcément toujours seul.

- Sauf si le filleul demande à parler en privé à son parrain, je te rappelle que tu es Drago Malefoy maintenant, moi Hermione Granger, sauf pour la voix..., allons-y on perds du temps, vue l'heure il doit être dans ses appartements.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit, il n'y avait personne, elle fit signe à Drago de sortir, ensuite Drago prit la direction du second étage pour aller se refugier dans les toilettes des filles.

Hermione elle, courut vers les cachots et toqua dans les appartements de Rogue celui-ci ouvrit évidemment, le hic était la présence de Hovergood.

- Que veux-tu Drago ? Demanda Rogue.

L'Auror surveillait avec intérêt leur conversation, Hermione ne sachant quoi faire, elle parla à l'oreille de Rogue.

Il reconnut instantanément la voix d'Hermione, restée quant à elle inchangée :

- J'ai pris du polynectar, je t'en pris, il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant de redevenir Hermione, demandes à ce qu'on puisse parler en privé, murmura-t-elle.

- Je vois Drago, monsieur, pourriez-vous nous laissez seuls ? Demanda Rogue.

Hovergood regarda suspicieusement Malefoy et Rogue et décida de sortir des appartements.

Quand ce fut fait, Rogue jeta une floppée de sorts de protections dont certains inventés par lui-même, puis des sorts d'insonorisation.

Ainsi il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé, puis il se tourna enfin vers Hermione qui reprenait peu à peu sa vraie forme, elle se sentit nager dans son uniforme :

- Le vert te vas si bien, s'amusa Rogue.

- Il parait que c'est la couleur de l'espoir, répliqua Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent un instant le regard complice, ils avaient réussi à gruger les aurors ! Puis ils se jetèrent au cou l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse, réconfortante et apaisante :

- Je suis tellement content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Severus, cette première journée a été des plus difficiles, Drago est avec nous, il m'a donné du polynectar, cet uniforme et de ses cheveux : c'est grâce à lui.

- J'ai vu ça, il faudra que je remercie Drago, continua Severus.

- Il faut que tu saches que dés que je veux te voir, j'ai un code avec Drago, il serait préférable d'avoir un code gestuel pour savoir si on peut se voir, conseilla Hermione.

- Bonne idée et j'ai justement quelque chose en tête, attends-moi là.

Severus partie dans une autre pièce, Hermione s'assit donc en attendant dans le canapé vert de Rogue, _que des couleurs Serpentard dans ces lieux ! _Pensa-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps.

Rogue revint peu de temps après, les mains dans les poches, il s'agenouilla devant Hermione qui ouvrit grand ses yeux, et sortit un écrin :

- Hermione veux-tu être ma fiancée ?

- Je..., fit Hermione trop émue et surprise pour continuer sa phrase.

- Je te ferais la demande en mariage plus tard, sourit-il, j'aimerais attendre que toute cette histoire soit finie. Et puis avant le mariage il me semble qu'il y a les fiançailles...

- Severus, c'est un Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, je veux être ta fiancée.

Rogue ouvrit l'écrin et prit l'annulaire droit d'Hermione pour passer un anneau argenté avec une rose rouge vif taillée dans du cristal de swarovski.

- J'aurais aimé te le passer à l'annulaire gauche, mais ça risque justement de renforcer les doutes qu'a Minerva, sauf si tu veux qu'on arrête cette comédie.

- Non continuons Severus..., coupa Hermione.

- Bien, dans ce cas, si tu veux me voir, tourne ta bague avec tes doigts quand on se croise dans un couloir et quand on est dans la Grande Salle embrasse-la. Si c'est oui, dans les couloirs je mettrais mes mains dans le dos, dans la Grande Salle je boirais, si c'est non, dans le couloir je passerais ma main dans la nuque, et pour les repas, je me pincerais le nez, d'accord ?

- Oui, je t'aime Severus.

- Moi aussi, ma belle, dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il lui caressa le dos et elle soupira de bonheur. Ils devraient être prudents, Drago les avait aidé, mais malheureusement cela serait insuffisant pour vivre leur amour au grand jour :

- Hermione, les Aurors n'ont malheureusement pas cru à votre numéro, ils vont continuer à nous surveiller, expliqua Severus en interrompant leur baiser, ils me l'ont dis.

- Et merde..., marmonna-t-elle

- Pas de vulgarité dans la bouche d'une si belle jeune femme, répliqua Severus.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-elle une pointe de défit dans le regard.

- Sinon je te fairais taire avec des baisers.

- Merde, merde, merde, mer...

Severus l'embrassa en souriant tout comme Hermione, c'était si bon.


	24. L'union ne fait pas toujours la force

**Chapitre 23 : L'union ne fait pas toujours la force.**

Hermione quitta malheureusement assez rapidement Severus pour ne pas faire patienter Drago, et lorsqu'elle reprit du polynectar, elle crut qu'elle allait rendre.

Fort heureusement ses nausées s'estompèrent :

- Je t'aime, à bientôt ma princesse, sussura Rogue.

Il défit toutes les protections et Hermione sortit, elle croisa le regard d'Hovergood qui était à peine à 5 mètres d'elle. Elle accéléra le pas, une fois hors du champ de vision de la sangsue humaine, elle courut aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Drago attendait bien sagement en discutant avec Mimi :

- Hey, ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui mais il était temps, les effets commençaient à s'estomper quand j'ai pu enfin être seule avec lui.

Drago hocha la tête, Hermione, elle, s'enferma dans une cabine et revêtit son uniforme. Elle prit soin de rétrécir la boite avec les fioles et de la mettre dans sa poche puis elle se précipita dans les bras de Drago, qui fut très surprit.

- Merci, Drago, on fait donc la paix. Amis ?

- Oui, amis, sourit Drago. Une fine larme coula sur son visage.

- Hé, ça va ?

- C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que quelqu'un a confiance en moi et crois en moi... et toi tu m'offres de l'amitié, c'est beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à tant...

- Il n'y a pas que moi, il y a aussi l'Ange Amandine, sourit Hermione, elle t'a redonné une autre chance, je lui fais confiance rien que pour ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai, d'ailleurs peu de gens parlent d'elle, j'ai l'impression que peu de personnes se rappellent d'elle, en fait, souligna Drago.

- Humm, toi aussi tu as remarqué… Je m'attendais à plus de bruit à son sujet, tout comme lors de la première bataille. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, ça m'est revenu il y a quelques jours, je crois qu'il n'y a que quelques personnes qui ont des souvenirs sur la 1ère bataille finale, remarques c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais j'ai quand même le sentiment qu'il nous manque des souvenirs...

- Possible, murmura Hermione.

Les deux nouveaux amis sortirent tous deux des toilettes de Mimi en ayant prit garde de la saluer et de lui promettre de revenir.

Ils parcoururent à peine 30 mètres que déjà l'Auror d'Hermione les intercepta, visiblement, il était énervé :

- Où étiez-vous Miss Granger durant plus d'une heure ? Demanda MacVillard hors de lui, et ne me dites pas avec Monsieur Malefoy… il était avec Monsieur Rogue durant tout ce temps, mon collègue m'en a fait part. Alors ?

Hermione se retrouva prise au piège, Drago aussi, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Hermione ouvrit la bouche espérant trouver rapidement une excuse, quand :

- Hermione, s'écria Harry, non mais ça va pas de partir ainsi de la bibliothèque !

Hermione se retourna vers son ami accompagné de Ginny :

- « Je les adore ! » pensa-t-elle. Oui, mais tu m'énervais à poser des questions plus que stupides, se justifia Hermione.

- Excuses-moi Mione, fit Harry en baissant la tête pour se donner l'air honteux.

Du coin de l'oeil tous virent MacVillard sur le point d'exploser de rage, il était sûr de la culpabilité de Miss Granger, alors qu'il l'avait perdue de vue durant 1 heure, voila qu'elle avait un alibi.

Il était sûr que ces gamins la couvraient, s'il voulait le prouver, il devrait être beaucoup plus fin à l'avenir.

Malgré tout, Hermione se demanda si Harry et Ginny ne l'avaient pas aidé pour avoir des explications finalement sur cette rumeur.

Peut-être ne voyaient-ils pas d'un bon œil le fait que, après toutes ces années, Hermione aimât leur glacial professeur de potions.

Harry, Ginny, Drago et Hermione marchèrent, suivis de près par Monsieur-je-suis-aussi-solidement-accrocher-qu'une-moule-à-mon-bout-de-bois.

Rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler entre eux, Hermione ne pouvait plus avoir de conversations privées, elle ne pouvait pas poser les questions qui la tourmentaient auprès de ses amis….

Elle se sentait vraiment prisonnière, mais dans une prison sans barreaux.

Elle se demanda même si entre Azkaban et Monsieur-la-sangsue-de-service, Azkaban ne serait pas mieux ?

Hermione soupira :

- Au fait Hermione, on n'a pas pu..., commença Ginny.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda l'Auror en regardant avec intérêt Ginny.

- _«_…_Te donner tes cadeaux de Noël…__ Merde, Drago a fait croire que c'est sa petite amie, ça serait suspect qu'il n'ait pas de cadeaux lui aussi..., Oh, je sais ! _»pensa la rusée rouquine. J'allais dire, on n'a pas pu te remercier pour ton aide. Et puis de quoi je me mêle !

Hermione, en regardant Ginny, comprit qu'elle voulait lui dire autre chose et qu'elle allait sûrement faire une gaffe à cause de sa phrase.

C'était vraiment très pénible pour eux, de ne pas pouvoir avoir de petit jardin secret. Ginny lança un regard noir à l'Auror, mais elle fut soutenue par ses camarades.

D'autres élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent et virent l'échange, tout de suite ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à côté d'Hermione :

- Lâchez-lui les baskets, ordonna Neville, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

- Ca ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde, se moqua MacVillard.

La tension était palpable, l'Auror fut vite entouré d'élèves lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, cependant il faisait toujours face à Hermione :

- Allons, allons, pourquoi cet attroupement ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Celui-ci venait d'arriver, il se doutait de la réponse à sa question :

- Jeunes gens, retournez à vos activités, quant à vous Monsieur, j'aimerais tout de même que vous laissiez à Miss Granger un peu de liberté.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, s'entêta l'homme.

- Aimeriez-vous être surveillé et suivit jour et nuit comme vous le faites ? Demanda Dumbledore avec une voix douce mais avec un regard des plus tranchants.

MacVillard se tu, malheureusement, quand Hermione partit l'Auror la suivit de près.

- Il faut que je parle à Minerva..., murmura Dumbledore.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et dés qu'il y fut il l'appella par poudre de cheminette :

- Minerva, j'aimerais vous parler.

- Entendu, je viens dans un instant.

Quelques secondes après, elle fut dans le bureau de Dumbledore et nettoya sa robe de sorcière.

- Vous désiriez me parler ?

- Oui, cela concerne Miss Granger et Severus, je comprends vos soupçons, mais ne croyez-vous pas que les Aurors pourraient leurs laisser un peu de liberté ? J'ai noté que Miss Granger ne parlait pratiquement plus à ses amis, le fait de se sentir espionnée la gêne. Et comme c'est vous qui avez demandé la surveillance de Severus et de Miss Granger, je vous le demande : demandez aux Aurors de les surveiller de plus loin.

- Je vois... vous voulez leur donner raison, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Minerva, tenta de calmer Dumbledore.

- Ma réponse est très simple : c'est non !

Aussitôt, elle partit dans son bureau.

Dumbledore commençait à s'inquiéter, ni les Aurors, ni même Minerva ne voulaient assouplir un tant soit peu la surveillance du couple.

Dumbledore savait que demander l'abandon de cette surveillance serait impossible, il pensait la rendre plus légère, mais même là c'était impossible.

Pourtant il avait vu qu'une partie de Poudlard faisait comprendre que cette décision n'était pas la bienvenue, qu'ils soutenaient Hermione et Severus…ou tout du moins Hermione.

Il avait même eu la joie de remarquer Malefoy parmi eux et de voir qu'il les aidait, ce garçon avait changé et en bien.

Personne n'allait être capable de les aider, Dumbledore faisait une bien triste conclusion, ils allaient devoir supporter cette surveillance jusqu'à la fin de l'année…


	25. La carte de la dernière chance !

**Chapitre 24 : La carte de la dernière chance !**

Dimanche soir, durant le repas Hermione était abattue ; elle avait reçu quand cette chose déjà ? Il n'y avait même pas... 24 heures en fait ! Cela déprima encore plus Hermione, déjà 24 heures qu'elle avait ce garde et pour elle c'était une éternité, non, décidément jamais elle ne tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui faire passer un message codé, pour ne pas se faire griller :

- Au fait Hermione, tenta Ginny, tu sais, le jour où on t'a charrié Harry et moi… tu sais, suite à la blague des Serpentard, hé bin ce qu'on te disait, on le pensait. Tout ce qu'on t'a dit, on le pensait vraiment, répéta Ginny pour être bien certaine que son amie comprenait.

Hermione cligna des yeux, devait-elle comprendre que Harry et Ginny la soutenaient, qu'ils acceptaient qu'elle aime Rogue ?

Ce n'était pas une blague alors, pensa-t-elle avec joie. Hermione se sentait tellement mieux, si elle avait pu elle aurait crié son bonheur et les aurait embrassés et prit dans ses bras :

- Hé, puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda MacVillard.

- Je ne suis pas obligée de vous répondre, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Soudain, sans comprendre, Hermions sentit quelque chose s'immiscer en elle, elle revivait des souvenirs, là, elle comprit dans un raisonnement rapide qu'on lisait dans ses souvenirs, elle en était certaine. Et ce « on », elle le connaissait…

MacVillard ! Elle n'était pas Occlumens, c'était fichu. L'Auror remonta les souvenirs et vit des scènes de son enfance, de la guerre, il força davantage les souvenirs de la jeune femme, elle revécut le jour où ils étaient emprisonnés elle et Rogue.

Elle revécu le soir de leur premier rêve avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, c'était bon, tout aller être confirmer et découvert d'une seconde à l'autre.

Quelqu'un ouvrit avec grand fracas la Grande Salle, faisant sursauter MacVillard, qui perdit contact avec les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne en question, tous avaient le visage surprit. Seuls Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore et Severus se souvinrent d'elle. Ils se souvenaient l'avoir vue lors de la première bataille finale. Avant que l'Histoire ne soit effacée. Sauf certains faits comme l'Agression de Ron sur Hermione ou encore l'empoisonnement...

Amandine.

Elle se tenait devant eux, le visage impassible :

- « Albus Dumbledore, je vous parle par télépathie, vous allez annoncer que je vais être l'assistante du professeur Rogue, je me présenterai, n'ayez crainte, je ne veux qu'aider Severus et Hermione », « Ah le salopard, un peu plus et Severus et Hermione se faisaient pincer, il était temps que je revienne pour arrêter ce legilimens ».

- Oh vous voila arrivée, dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, jouant le jeu.

- Excusez mon retard, professeur Dumbledore, bonjour à tous, commença Amandine, je m'appelle Amandine…

Elle disait cela tout en marchant vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêta au niveau d'Hermione et de l'Auror :

- Jeune homme, commença Amandine en s'adressant à MacVillard, vous devez être un piètre élève.

Tous restèrent silencieux et figés, que voulait dire cette Amandine par là ?

- Comment osez-vous ! Fit l'Auror en se levant.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, vous avez quel âge ? 25 ans ? Il n'y a pas de mal à redoubler 8 fois vous savez, continua Amandine.

Toute la Grande Salle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, comprenant la remarque, et vue le ton employé, beaucoup trop innocent, cela accentua l'hilarité de la situation :

- Je suis Auror diplômé et...

- Oh my god ! Vous deviez être un très mauvais Auror dans ce cas... pour revenir étudier à Poudlard.

Toute la salle redoubla de rire :

- Je fais mon travail !

- Evidemment si vous êtes venu étudier, continua Amandine un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mon travail d'Auror, ignorante, cracha ce dernier à présent en ébullition.

- Oh, toutes mes plus plates excuses, mais j'ai toujours vue des Aurors se tenir debout et non assis comme un étudiant, s'excusa Amandine tout sourire en battant des paupières.

Vu le ton qu'elle employait c'était tout sauf des excuses, elle accentuait juste l'humiliation de MacVillard :

- A moins que..., commença Amandine avec des yeux rond.

Il y eut un silence béat, tous écoutaient pour savoir quelle vanne cette Amandine allait bien pouvoir sortir :

- Oh ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en manque ! Je sais que la Miss est très jolie mais vous savez, si vous voulez prendre du plaisir, il y a des revues avec pleins de photos pour vous satisfaire, dit-elle avec un regard de braise et entendu.

MacVillard était rouge de colère et de honte, Amandine y était allé fort, pourtant ce n'est pas cette remarque qui arrêta le fou rire général de la Grande Salle.

- S'en est trop, mademoiselle ! S'exclama l'homme.

- Marline, ajouta Amandine comme s'il lui avait posé la question sur son identité.

L'Auror fronça les sourcils :

- Oh, quand je vous dis que vous êtes un piètre Auror

…mon nom est Amandine Marline.

Amandine vit une baguette se planter sur son menton, si tout le monde eut le souffle coupé, elle continua à avoir le sourire :

- Hé, vous savez que c'est dangereux, dit-elle sur un ton d'enseignante tout en écartant la baguette d'un doigt. Vous pourriez...hum je ne sais pas, blesser quelqu'un par exempe.

- Ne me tentez pas, lâcha l'Auror.

Pour seule réponse Amandine se retourna et alla rejoindre l'estrade, seule McGonagall était rouge de colère.

Quand elle vit l'état de Severus elle se dit qu'il était urgent qu'on le fasse évacuer.

Il pleurait de rire, il était plié, énervant Hovergood, Amandine en sourit et se dit que cela risquait de traumatiser les élèves de le voir ainsi, quoique...

En silence, Harry lança à Hermione un haussement de sourcil l'air de dire « je crois qu'on a trouvé celle qui rendra les Aurors fous avant la fin de l'année et bien avant toi et Rogue ».

Hermione étouffa une rire, Ginny elle faisait un clin d'oeil à Hermione, tous les trois se serrèrent la main, profitant que l'Auror ne les écoutaient pas :

- On est avec toi, lança Ginny dans un souffle à Hermione.

- Merci, lança Hermione avec un sourire.

Mais leurs regards furent attirés par un mouvement de MacVillard, il attaquait Amandine de dos, celle-ci se retourna avec souplesse et élégance, capta le jet de lumière et le transforma en un bouquet de roses rouges :

- Oh que c'est gentil, fit Amandine avec une mine attendrie, j'espère que votre professeur de métamorphose vous mettra un O pour cet exploit pour le moins…floral.

McGonagall était rouge de colère en entendant cette réplique qui la touchait, tandis que l'Auror lui lançait d'autres sorts, à la place, des bijoux apparurent, en époustouflant plus d'un :

- Vous avez bon goût, mais vous savez les études c'est cher, inutile de dépenser tant d'argent dans des bijoux pareils pour la commune sorcière que je suis. Surtout quand on redouble 8 fois…

Personne ne riait, car tous se retenaient voyant l'orage McGonagall pointer, pourtant, tous eurent toutes les peines du monde à se calmer. Beaucoup se mordirent les joues ou étouffèrent leurs rires dans leurs serviettes

Amandine se retourna et continua d'avancer. Cette fois, il lança des sorts de magie noire aux jets violet, Amandine se retourna et les absorba de sa main droite :

- De la magie noire, voyez-vous ça ! Bon écoutez, vous commencez à m'agacer et je vous agace énormément, voila ce qu'éprouve Hermione Granger quand vous la suivez. Vos sorts ne me feront rien. D'ailleurs, voila ce que j'en fais de vos sorts.

Dans sa main droite une flamme violette apparut, c'était les sorts de magie noire.

De sa main gauche, elle transforma cette flamme violacée en une jaune éclatante. Ensuite elle lança le sort transformé dans les airs. Il y eut un souffle admiratif.

Il pleuvait de la poussière d'or.

Tous comprirent : cette femme avait la capacité de transformer d'une façon mystérieuse les sortilèges les plus dangereux en sorts totalement inoffensifs et ridicules pour enfoncer MacVillard :

- J'ai la capacité à transformer la magie noire en magie blanche, vous perdez votre temps, déclara Amandine.

Elle s'avança vers MacVillard qui recula, plus que perturbé par les prouesses magiques auxquelles il venait d'assister :

- Sachez que j'ai combattu des sorciers plus effrayants que Voldemort et autrement plus puissants que Dumbledore ! Siffla-t-elle. « tient ça rime en plus, Amandine tu es une poète en herbe ». Pensa-t-elle.

A l'entente du nom du mage ténèbreux, tout le monde ou presque avait tressaillit :

- Vous pouvez m'attaquer autant que vous le souhaitez, je me suis entraînée il y a fort longtemps. Un entraînement bien plus dur que celui que vous avez eu. Bien plus épuisant aussi

…pour arriver au niveau que je suis. Des lâches comme vous... Je les abats.

Elle arrêta de parler quelques secondes, et sans prévenir :

- Bouh ! Fit-elle.

L'Auror sursauta et là fou rire général. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif :

- _« Hermione, fait ce que je te dis, je veux que tu ais un éclat de jalousie quand on annoncera le poste que je vais avoir, ne discutes pas ! _Ordonna Amandine par télépathie ».

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore avec le regard brillant de larmes de rire, je vous présente donc l'assistante du professeur Rogue.

- QUOI ! Professeur Rogue, pourquoi en début d'année m'avoir dit que vous n'accordiez jamais le poste d'assistante ! S'exclama Hermione aussitôt, s'étonnant elle-même, ce qui donnait d'ailleurs du crédit à sa comédie.

Amandine paralysa aussitôt dans le plus grand des silences et sans faire un mouvement, Rogue, Dumbledore, Drago, Harry, et Ginny pour qu'ils ne fassent aucune remarque :

- « Silence, vous tous, ordonna Amandine aux concernés, Severus joues le jeu ».

Rogue retrouva ses mouvements, il ne comprenait pas la manœuvre d'Amandine, mais la connaissant, elle avait de bonnes raisons de faire ça :

- Qui aurait voulu d'une Miss-je-sais-tout ? Demanda Rogue un poil sarcastique, et je n'ai pas à me justifié devant vous.

- « Quel poète ! que des « ou », pensa Amandine ».

- Mais...

Amandine coupa Hermione en faisant un geste de la main, obligeant ainsi tout le monde à se taire :

- Etant donné que votre jalousie vous fait défaut, je vous donne un mois de retenue avec moi dans mon bureau, dés ce soir, et cela tous les jours à 20 heures, annonça Amandine.

Hermione resta bouche bée ne sachant pas si c'était dût, tant à la comédie, que par la surprise de se prendre un mois de retenue, cela rendait la scène très réaliste.

- « Ais confiance, souffla la voix d'Amandine dans l'esprit d'Hermione » Bien, si personne d'autre n'a rien à ajouter.

Amandine s'installa près de Rogue, Hovergood le surveillait en étant debout derrière lui, Amandine jeta un rapide sort d'illusion sur le garde. Elle en profita pour rendre un instant Rogue paralysé, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mouvement attirant le regard. Amandine lui mit ainsi dans la poche de son pantalon un morceau de parchemin :

- « _Vous le lirez une fois seul et ne regardez pas votre poche, ce que je vous ai glissé est parfaitement bien caché _», Alors professeur où en êtes vous dans le programme ? Demanda Amandine.

- « C'est pas possible, cette fille est à peine plus âgée qu'Hermione et elle sait bluffer tout le monde et en plus elle joue bien son rôle, pensa Severus, non mais elle vient d'où ? ».

Amandine ôta son sort d'illusion, en parlant profession comme elle le faisait, elle rendait tout crédible.

Les Aurors s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. Cela se traduisait par des « C'est qui cette nana ? Elle fait froid dans le dos, c'est pire que Tu-Sais-Qui ».

En effet, toute l'assistance avait compris qu'Amandine était une puissante sorcière, mais surtout, elle avait su faire perdre le sang froid et donner une bonne paire de claques à l'un des Aurors.

D'ailleurs Amandine se tourna vers Hovergood. Celui-ci craignit pour son orgueil, toute la salle ayant vue Amandine, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter :

- « Cette fille, elle arrive à obtenir le calme et à captiver tout le monde en même pas une seconde. Que va-t-elle inventer pour mon cher et tendre Auror ? Se demanda Severus Rogue ô combien admiratif et attentif, se délectant à l'avance du spectacle ».

- Dites-moi..., commença Amandine, je peux me tromper mais vue la façon dont vous regardez le professeur Rogue, je me pose des questions. Ne le prenez surtout pas mal mais

…auriez-vous des vues sur lui, dans ce cas parlez-lui je suis sur qu'il accordera un peu de son temps ?

Hovergood blanchit de rage, et Rogue éclata de rire s'en mordant les doigts pour arrêter, mais c'était peine perdue. Vraiment, elle n'y allait pas de main morte :

- Non je dis ça car..., il y a une bosse vous voyez..., expliqua Amandine tout sourire et suffisamment haut pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Le pire, pour l'Auror, c'est que c'était vrai ! Tous les professeurs regardaient pour vérifier, et Hovergood s'en trouva horriblement gêné.

Amandine se disait :

- « Ma chère Amandine, tu es une pro du sadisme, mais tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir donné une érection à ce pauvre Auror. Bien qu'il soit plus calme que son collègue, il reste très pot de colle, je le lis dans son esprit ». Oh à moins que, dites-moi

…qui vous a engagé ? Car si vous surveillez tout le temps le professeur Rogue, comment faites-vous pour ne pas aller au WC ? Ca doit être très pénible, vraiment.

Amandine cette fois-ci, ridiculisait McGonagall par cette remarque, bien qu'indirectement, car celle-ci était tout à fait véridique ! Et c'était ça le pire.

- Personnellement, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, j'aurais bien du mal à me retenir 24 heures, bon moins si on exclut la nuit où vous pouvez le faire, pourvu que vous tombiez pas sur un insomniaque...

- « Je bénis le ciel d'avoir créé cette fille, pensa Rogue toujours en plein fou rire, c'est vrai qu'Hovergood n'a pas de chance avec moi, je suis insomniaque ».

- Mais... toute une journée sans aller au petit coin

…poursuivit Amandine, cela expliquerait la bosse. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui vous fasse un tel effet, le cas échéant, je vous pardonne ! Ajouta, non sans humour, la jeune femme en se levant pour se diriger d'un pas félin vers l'Auror.

Hovergood disparut par la porte réservée aux professeurs, n

evoulant plus en entendre davantage, Amandine se retourna lentement avec un air faussement surpris :

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Demanda innocemment Amandine.

Ce qui fit rire encore une fois les élèves. A la fin du repas, Amandine prit avec elle Hermione. Elles attendirent toutes deux Dumbledore pour savoir où seraient ses appartements et son bureau :

- Ah oui, je vais vous y conduire, fit Dumbledore qui se retenait de rire en se souvenant de l'entrée ô combien fracassante de la demoiselle.


	26. Explications

**Chapitre 25 : Explications.**

- Je vous attendrais donc dans mon bureau Miss, fit Amandine, professionnelle.

Une heure plus tard 20h sonnait, Hermione était là avec Monsieur je-vous-prouve-qu'il-y-a-plus-collant-que-la-glue.

- Bien, vous allez me faire une devoir sur ceci, fit Amandine.

Elle donna le sujet à Hermione avant de faire dos à son élève et elle se retourna vers Hermione :

- Dieu du ciel, il ne vous lâche jamais, fit Amandine.

- Mais..., fit Hermione constatant la non réaction de l'Auror.

Hermione se retourna et vit MacVillard comme statufié :

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le temps est figé pour lui, expliqua Amandine, tout Poudlard est figé d'ailleurs, seuls ceux que j'ai désigné ne subissent pas l'arrêt temporel. Hermione, MacVillard a tenté de pénétrer ton esprit, ces retenues vont être là pour t'enseigner l'Occlumancie.

- Mais j'ai lu qu'il fallait plusieurs mois, coupa Hermione.

- Pas avec moi. J'ai mes petits secrets pour accélérer tes progrès. Fais-moi confiance.

- Mais comment…

- Hé je ne viens pas du même monde et notre magie est plus complexe et complète qu'ici, dans mon monde il existe plusieurs formes de magie, dont ceux que vous avez. Mais là d'où je viens, c'est bien plus développé, nous n'utilisons que rarement la baguette, c'est très rare, c'est selon la situation. On ne dépend pas de simples baguettes. Donc je reprends, je vais t'apprendre l'art de l'Occlumancie, Rogue et Dumbledore sont bien les seuls à pouvoir te l'enseigner, mais Rogue est à éliminer d'office et tu sais pourquoi ; quant à Dumbledore ça sera difficile pour lui. Je maitrise cet art, je te préviens entre Rogue et moi, Rogue est une cure, je vais être bien plus virulente, cela viendra de ma puissance magique.

- Mais vous nous aviez dis que vous étiez en guerre...

- Oui ça m'a prit des mois après vous avoir quitté, mais la paix règne à présent, je me suis permise de revenir, même si la paix règne depuis seulement 24 heures dans mon monde, expliqua Amandine.

- Mais... vous vous êtes seulement absentée quelques jours, depuis...

- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon entre deux mondes, expliqua Amandine.

Amandine fit apparaitre, un lien qui entoura Hermione et qui fit apparaitre un sorte d'écran tactile dans les airs avec des barres qui montaient ou descendaient avec un chronomètre :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est pour évalué ta résistance à mes attaques, si tu résistes un centième de seconde ça s'affichera. Hermione, tu auras bien du mal à me repousser, ce mois très intensif et fatiguant te protégeras ensuite des intrusions de MacVillard. Et avant de savoir comment je connais son nom, il suffit que je lise dans les pensées. Tu devras savoir me repousser 5 secondes, dés que tu auras atteint cet objectif, ton esprit fera barrière tout seul avant même que tu ne te rendes compte qu'on tente une tentative de pénétration dans ton esprit. Etant donné que je suis puissante, tu va mettre du temps, ne te décourages pas, il est possible que je pénètre dans ton esprit à distance ou en te croisant, tu devras me repousser. Si tu n'as pas remarqué mon attaque je te le dirais. Si je vois que tu as tenté quelque chose je te dirais combien de temps tu as résisté. Bien, prête ?

- Je...

- On ne te demandera pas si tu l'es quand ça t'arriveras, allez installes-toi confortablement à 3, 1...2...3

Hermione ne la vit même pas utiliser de baguette, elle sentit une présence bien plus aigüe et forte que MacVillard. Insupportable. Hermione se débattait physiquement sans s'en rendre compte. Elle revivait beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux, dans son enfance, quand elle vit le Basilic dans le miroir et bien d'autres. Amandine, vit qu'Hermione lui avait résisté un centième de seconde, elle cessa :

- Ca va ? Demanda Amandine.

- Oui, fit Hermione essoufflée.

- Hermione, tu ne dois pas te débattre avec ton corps, c'est ce qui vous fatigue le plus, ce que tu dois faire c'est concentrer toute ton énergie magique en un flux que tu diriges vers ton esprit. Il faudra que tous les soirs avant de t'endormir tu vides ton esprit et que tu oublies ton corps, que tu ne penses qu'à ton esprit, rien qu'à lui. C'est lui que tu dois défendre, c'est vers lui que tes forces doivent se tourner. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Bien, on retente.

Hermione vit des souvenirs défiler, mais fit son possible pour appliquer le conseil d'Amandine qui la vit se tordre, elle nota ses efforts. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil, 3 centième, c'était mieux. Amandine força encore le passage, mais elle vit bientôt que le 3 laissait place à 0 centième et abandonna :

- C'est bien, tu as réussis à me résister 3 centièmes de secondes.

- C'est tout, soupira Hermione déçue.

- Oui, mais je suis très puissante comme sorcière, c'est donc un très bon début, avec moi la difficulté est bien plus haute qu'avec Severus ou Dumbledore tu dois en être consciente.

Hermione hocha la tête et hésita à poser une question :

- Pose, fit Amandine.

- Je..., commença Hermione perturbée par Amandine qui savait apparemment tout, est-ce que je peux voir Severus vue que le temps est figé... ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Amandine.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais...

Amandine fit un signe de la main pour la faire taire :

- Pas maintenant, mes pouvoirs sont limités, je suis épuisée, je sors d'une guerre moi aussi, je n'en suis pas remise, je suis très fatiguée, même si ça n'en a pas l'air. Ma magie fait que si j'atteins une certaine limite je ne peux plus pratiquer pendant 3 jours. Je peux encore exercer la magie, mais je ne peux forcer davantage. Faire ce que j'ai fait ce soir doit m'avoir prit une partie de ma magie qui s'était restaurée avant de partir. J'ai besoin de repos, mais dés que je pourrais, oui, je vous aiderais ; dans l'immédiat je dois vous protéger en faisant ce qui me fatigue le moins. J'en suis désolée.

- Non c'est à moi de l'être, vous en faites beaucoup et j'en demande plus...

- C'est sage de s'en rendre compte, commenta Amandine en souriant.

- Heu merci, mais du coup les attaques de MacVillard ont dus vous épuiser.

- Oui surtout transformer la magie noire en magie blanche, ça j'admet que ça m'a beaucoup affaiblie.

- Certes, mais dans ce cas il ne fallait peut-être pas l'attaquer...

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je crois que tu as apprécié l'humiliation que je lui ai prodigué.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je confirme. Et au fait ce que vous avez fais, ça fait partie de l'étendue de votre magie ?

- Oui, confirma Amandine, mais ce qui me pompe de l'énergie est la protection que j'ai mise sur toi et qui te protèges de MacVillard et donc de la Légilimancie. Severus sait se défendre mais pas toi. Bon je te libère, on va jouer avec le temps, tu vas voir.

Hermione vit qu'elle s'emparait de sa plume pour faire le devoir de sa retenue, et une seconde après, sa retenue était terminée. Une heure venait de s'écouler en mode « rapide » pour elle et Amandine. Hermione était surprise de ne pas avoir mal au bras après avoir écrit rapidement en 1 seconde ce qu'elle aurait du mettre en 1 heure :

- J'ai terminé, fit Hermione.

- Très bien, fit Amandine en prenant le devoir, vous pouvez partir.

Severus, pendant ce temps, lisait rapidement le mot qu'Amandine lui avait transmit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, en le cachant dans un livre :

_Severus,_

_Je vais durant 1 mois enseigner à Hermione l'Occlumancie, MacVillard a tenté une attaque contre elle._

_Ayez confiance, je ne vous abandonnerais pas, mais il faut savoir que je reviens d'une guerre et que mes forces sont affaiblies._

_Je vous aiderais quoi qu'il arrive mais pour le moment, ne me demandez pas une requête particulière, je suis trop faible pour vous aidez davantage._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Amandine_.


	27. In extremis

**Chapitre 26 : In Extremis.**

Amandine, Dumbledore, Drago, Harry et Ginny savaient que le temps pressait et qu'il fallait rapidement trouver un moyen d'aider Severus et Hermione à se voir. Ces derniers dépérissaient à une vitesse affolante, Amandine ayant pour priorité l'enseignement de l'Occlumancie à Hermione, cela prenait pas mal de temps.

C'était le 4ème soir de retenue, et aussi le 5ème jours que le gorille suivait Hermione partout. Amandine lui donna son exercice à faire au moment où elle allait arrêter le temps, lorsqu'elle posa une question qui la tourmentait depuis 2 jours :

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais savoir

…Est-ce que vous vous lavez ? Demanda sérieusement Amandine.

- Bin... En fait je..., Hermione regarda vite son Auror et baissa la tête.

Amandine était rouge de colère, Hermione le voyait, elle vit la jeune femme abattre furieusement ses plats de main contre la table sur laquelle reposait les bras de l'Auror.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Demanda Amandine au gorille.

- Je...

- Je me tape de votre travail ! Tempêta la sorcière. Severus Rogue et Miss Granger ont droit à un moment d'intimité. Cette surveillance est pénible, mais de là à la suivre jusque dans sa douche, alors là, non ! C'est glauque et pervers. Miss Granger suivez moi. Quant à vous...

Amandine le colla à sa chaise, leur permettant d'être tranquilles, tandis qu'elle tira Hermione dans une salle adjacente au bureau. Elle guida Hermione vers une salle de bain :

- Normalement c'est utilisé en cas d'accidents, mais je peux pas te laisser ainsi. Tiens je te fais apparaître tes effets. Et changes-moi cette robe, elle est toute chiffonnée ! Ne me dis pas que tu dors avec à cause de cette brute.

- Si, marmonna Hermione, sinon il...

- N'en dit pas plus, coupa Amandine en soupirant. « Il faut à tout prix faire quelque chose ! Pour Severus c'est un homme, c'est moi gênant, mais pour Hermione... non ce n'est plus possible » pensa-t-elle, exaspérée. Je te laisse te laver, prends ton temps.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle était enfin seule, sans garde, mais elle se sentait sale et humiliée. Cet homme ne lui disait rien de bon, elle avait bataillé pour qu'il l'attende dans les couloirs quand elle allait aux toilettes. Mais rien à faire pour ce qui était de prendre une simple douche.

Sauf le premier soir où toutes les filles avaient retenu l'Auror…Mais elle avait du faire vite, malgré tout. Depuis, il s'était lancé un sort de protection. Ce sort avait pour effet de retourner les attaques contre ses lanceurs, Hermione avait évidemment demandé d'arrêter à ses amies de l'aider, sous le regard satisfait de Mac Villard et résigné des jeunes sorcières.

Elle fit couler l'eau et commença à se laver en poussant des soupirs de plaisir. ENFIN ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. Se laver la détendit plus qu'elle ne l'imagina. Dés qu'elle se lava elle sentit ses forces revenir, forces qu'elle avaient perdu ces derniers jours avec cet Auror.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et en profita pour se laver les cheveux qui graissaient depuis la veille, et qui lui démangeait le cuir chevelu comme jamais. Hermione bénit en silence Amandine, qui faisait tant pour Severus et elle.

Amandine, pendant ce temps, était retournée voir MacVillard qui tentait desespéremment de libérer ses pauvres fesses, collées à la chaise, dont il avait était fait prisonnier :

- Libérez-moi, ordonna MacVillard, ou je...

Amandine prit la baguette de l'homme :

- Ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Non mais vous vous croyez où ? Miss Granger va prendre une douche et va ressortir propre, d'accord ? Elle va prendre son temps, car je dirais que ça fait au moin jours qu'elle n'a pas pu se laver. Je me fiche de vos ordres, surtout quand ceux-ci empêchent une personne d'être décente. Rester dans cette crasse ainsi, c'est une humiliation totale ! Rogue, lui, n'a pas ce problème car c'est un homme et que son Auror en est un aussi. Même si ça le gêne, c'est plus facile pour lui, mais pour Miss Granger c'est différent. Vous êtes un homme, elle une jeune femme, donc vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêtez immédiatement. Elle ne va pas s'envoler que diable, tonna Amandine.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança, le fit taire. Il eut des frissons quand il croisa ce dernier, si sombre, si menaçant et pourtant si clair par leur couleur bleu.

C'est ce qui la rendait plus menaçante encore, mais surtout, ce qui était impressionnant, c'était qu'elle ne se laissait pas impressionner.

Elle n'avait peur de rien, visiblement. Elle avait réussit à transformer ses sorts en objets inoffensifs. Aucune magie ne leur permettait ça…

L'Auror ignorait d'où venait Amandine, mais ce qui était certain c'est que l'aura qui émanait d'elle était ressentie de tous.

Elle fixa l'homme qui ne disait rien, attendant Hermione qui revint les cheveux trempés mais surtout propre au bout d'une demi heure :

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda Amandine.

- Oui merci, « c'est dingue, elle ne se trompe jamais entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement ! J'espère qu'elle m'entendra, mais merci. Merci beaucoup Amandine »

- « De rien, souffla son Ange-Gardien par télépathie ».

Amandine figea le temps et continua l'entraînement d'Hermione qui résista 9 centièmes de secondes. Hermione était déçue, mais vu le regard que lui portait la jeune femme, elle était en bonne voie.

- Ne soit pas impatience, ça viendra, assura-t-elle.

- D'accord, souffla Hermione.

- Bon, à demain ! On fait comme d'habitude ? On joue avec le temps ?

Et comme à chaque fois en une seconde pour elle, une heure s'écoula. Hermione alla rapidement dans sa tour, suivie de prés par l'Auror. Elle s'installa dans son lit sans prendre le temps de revêtir son pyjama. Elle ne voulait pas se dévêtir devant cet homme. Les filles marmonnèrent contre l'intrus mais ne pouvaient hélas rien faire. Les murmures réprobateurs diminuèrent bien vite et Hermione sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait le teint pâle lorsqu'elle descendit pour aller manger son petit déjeuner. Elle eut des nausées à la première bouchée et sortit en courant pour vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches. Mis à part l'Auror, il n'y avait pratiquement personne à cette heure de la matinée…surtout un Samedi. Hermione se tenait devant les toilettes avec ses bras fébriles, sa vision se troubla, ses bras ne la maintenaient plus et l'Auror la retint juste à temps pour éviter que sa tête rencontre la cuvette des toilettes dans son évanouissement.

Il la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh ne comprenait pas d'où venait un tel malaise. Elle vérifia même si elle était enceinte, et fort heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. L'Auror ne pouvait donc pour l'instant rien prouver.

Harry, Ginny et Ron vinrent en urgence dés qu'ils apprirent la nouvelle. Entre temps, son état avait empiré, la fièvre la gagnait et aucun traitement n'était efficace. Durant son sommeil, Hermione toussait de nombreuses fois, elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis son malaise. Drago courut à travers les couloirs pour venir voir Hermione :

- Alors ? Demanda Drago à bout de souffle

- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, répondit simplement Ron.

Ce dernier s'enfuit en courant et en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Drago voulut le rattraper, mais Ginny l'en empêcha et secoua la tête. Il fallait le laisser tranquille. En courant Ron heurta quelqu'un :

- Pardon. Oh, pardon Mlle Marline, s'excusa Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Amandine intriguée.

- C'est Hermione, elle est malade, on sait pas ce qu'elle a, renifla Ron, et j'ai été ignoble, si elle meurt…Je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Ce dernier tomba à genoux le visage dans ses mains, Amandine s'accroupit et lui retira ses mains :

- Je vois que tu regrettes, mais sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu étais si désagréable avec elle ? Demanda Amandine avec une immense douceur.

- Non, s'effondra Ron, justement !

- Calme-toi, le consola Amandine, tu es loin d'être mauvais. Tu as fais des erreurs, mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Seule la réponse est en toi et je pense la connaître.

- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi !

- Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais la vérité, il faut que tu comprennes par toi-même et que tu l'acceptes. Allons-voir Hermione. Et sèches tes larmes…

Elle lui sourit et il se sentit mieux, il se leva et se dirigèrent à toute hâte vers le chevet d'Hermione. Ginny, Drago et Harry étaient dehors :

- Les professeurs sont à l'intérieur, expliqua Harry d'une vois blanche, Hermione va très mal...

- Je vais allez voir, fit Amandine.

Amandine entra, elle vit que Rogue n'allait pas bien, il s'inquiétait et était près à montrer qu'il aimait son élève juste pour lui chuchoter de tenir bon. Elle l'en dissuada du regard :

- J'ignore ce qu'elle a, avoua Pomfresh, aucun de mes sorts ou potions n'a fait effet et son état empire.

- Et vous pensez que c'est contagieux ? Demanda Dumbledore, très inquiet.

- Je l'ignore, je pense qu'il faut prendre des mesures, répondit l'infirmière.

- En effet, s'éleva la voix d'Amandine.

Elle s'approcha du chevet d'Hermione et toucha son front :

- Elle est brûlante, souffla Amandine, ne me dites pas qu'elle avoisine les...

Elle fit apparaitre un écran magique qui lui indiqua 42,8°C de fiévre :

- 43°C de fièvre, acheva Amandine dans un murmure.

- QUOI ! S'exclama Pomfresh, mais...

- Silence, coupa Amandine.

La fièvre passa à 42,9°C. Amandine, posa sa main sur la joue droite d'Hermione, libérant en elle une puissante magie blanche.

La fièvre chuta de décimale en décimale sur l'écran, les yeux d'Amandine s'étaient illuminés de rose pâle.

Dehors, un vent de folie se mit à souffler sur les arbres, les gangassant au point de faire craquer l'écorce de certains. Les vents se calmèrent soudain tout comme la fièvre :

- « Merde, je suis encore trop fatiguée, la guérir doit m'avoir affectée, et dire que j'aurais pu leurs permettre de ce voir. Je suis claquée, et ces deux Aurors... vont me le payer ».

- Ce n'est pas possible, fit Pomfresh en larmes et en sortant de sa torpeur, en même pas 5 minutes elle a presque prit 1 degré.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, madame, rassura Amandine, la faute revient à ces 2 personnes, celles chargées de surveiller Miss Granger et le professeur Rogue, déclara la jeune femme en les appelant du bout du doigt.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien, s'enflamma l'Auror.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Tempêta Amandine, depuis votre arrivée, Miss Granger dort dans ses vêtements et ne peut pas se laver, parce que vous la suivez partout ; cela à bien faillit lui coûter la vie. Non, silence, nous sommes en période d'Hiver, je suis navrée, mais ce n'est pas en tenue d'écolière qu'on dort la nuit, c'est dans un pyjama bien chaud. Miss Granger a attrapé froid, en plus de ne pas avoir pu se laver. Dois-je vous informer que notre peau grouille de microbes et que c'est pour cela que l'on se lave ? Evidemment, ce genre de malaise n'est jamais arrivé, donc personne n'aurait pu deviner. En ne lui laissant pas 30 minutes pour se laver, vous avez aggraver son cas… et le vôtre ! Elle devait être malade depuis 3 jours au moins, vous êtes des irresponsables, son temps d'incubation a expiré aujourd'hui d'où son malaise.

McGonagall ne pu soutenir le regard de l'Ange quand à MacVillard, il ne pouvait rien dire :

- Seriez-vous enfin consentant à laisser à Severus Rogue et Miss Granger au moins 40 minutes seuls, durant lesquels ils peuvent avoir une intimité le temps d'une douche, et les laisser seuls aussi lorsqu'ils vont aussi aux toilettes ? Si c'est pas trop vous demander, bien entendu…Poursuivit Amandine d'un ton sec et tranchant, sinon c'est très simple : je vous dénonce au ministère de la magie.

La menace réveilla les deux concernés :

- Très bien, je donne 40 minutes maximum à Miss Granger et à Severus, annonça McGonagall, et merci pour... Miss Granger. MacVillard, suivez-moi.

McGonagall et MacVillard partirent de l'infirmerie, suivis ensuite de tous les professeurs sauf Rogue et Dumbledore :

- Est-ce vrai ? Demanda Pomfresh, vous vous aimez ? Chuchota-t-elle à Rogue.

- Oui, fit Amandine.

- Mais..., commença Rogue.

- Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, j'ai de nombreux pouvoirs et rien qu'en lisant les intentions de madame Pomfresh je peux dire si elle est notre alliée ou pas, expliqua Amandine. Vous devez garder le secret et nous aider.

- Comptez sur moi, poursuivit Pomfresh, je n'approuve pas la décision de Minerva, elle est totalement inconsciente..., certes votre couple est pour le moins surprenant, mais vous allez si bien ensemble, donc pourquoi pas, murmura-t-elle.

Rogue se faisait discret, il ne savait pas comment réagir :

- Prenez-lui la main, chuchota Amandine, il n'y a personne qui nous écoute et qui pourrait vous nuire, ayez foi en ma magie. Embrassez-la, si vous le désirez.

Les regards d'encouragement de Dumbledore, de Pomfresh et d'Amandine le décidèrent, il prit la main d'Hermione, qui battit des cils, puis il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres :

- Pomfresh nous soutient, ne t'en fais plus, nous sommes là, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Hermione s'endormit l'esprit plus en paix, Amandine en profita pour changer d'un claquement de doigt les vêtements trempés d'Hermione en vêtements secs et chauds.


	28. Suspicions entre ennemi

**Chapitre 27 : Suspicions entre ennemi.**

Depuis, l'incident, le couple d'amoureux pouvait enfin être seuls 40 minutes le matin ou le soir. Malgré tout, Amandine était assez faible, guérir ou redonner la vie n'était pas fatiguant quand elle avait toutes ses forces. Or elle sortait de guerre, le peu de forces qu'elle avait restauré était partit en fumée. Elle mangeait pour cent, épatant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, et dormait comme un loir.

Rogue et Hermione auraient tout fait pour l'aider et lui rendre la pareille. Combien de fois la regardèrent-ils furtivement en cherchant comment la remercier et l'aider ?

Etant son assistante, Rogue ne tarda pas à lui transmettre de nombreuses potions pour qu'elle se refasse une santé.

Cela dura 3 jours, avant qu'Amandine n'aille enfin mieux, tellement mieux au final qu'elle entreprit de pénétrer l'esprit d'Hermione, et cela de plus en plus souvent. En même pas une semaine, les forces d'Amandine étaient toutes revenues.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle fit tout son possible mais c'était insupportable cette série d'intrusions. Elle se demanda même si Amandine se rendait compte de son épuisement. Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'Hermione tentait de la repousser et cela arriva une fois encore à l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Epuisée, elle finit par s'effondrer presque sur la table :

- « Bravo Hermione, fit Amandine, tu as réussi à me résister 1 seconde et 2 centièmes » .

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira puis s'assombrit. Ce n'était pas franchement extraordinaire :

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand je te dis que en un mois tu seras formée c'est la stricte vérité. La dernière semaine va être la moins dure, les 3 premières semaines ton esprit tente en vain de me repousser. Mais il comprend que ça ne sert à rien de s'entêter et donc il met au point un mécanisme assez complexe…Bon, pour faire simple, il réfléchit et donc trouve une solution ; et me repousse ainsi plus facilement au bout de 3 semaines. C'est pour cela que j'ai été plus virulente aujourd'hui, pardonnes-moi mais rien ne vaut un rude entraînement ».

Hermione sourit doucement, MacVillard s'interrogea. Hermione ne le remarqua pas, mais l'Auror tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer dans son esprit. Pour lui, le désarroi fut grand : rien à faire. Il ne pouvait plus lire ses pensées. Il éclata :

- Où avez-vous appris l'occlumancie ? Répondez, ordonna MacVillard, vous étiez incapable de vous défendre i semaines, je suis certain que cette femme, dit-il en désignant Amandine du doigt, est celle qui vous a enseigné l'Occlumancie.

Amandine se leva de son siège en colère :

- Il suffit, coupa Amandine, quand donc aurais-je trouvé le temps de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie ?

- Durant vos retenues !

- Vous y assistez, je ne fais faire que des exercices à Miss Granger, coupa Amandine, vous l'avez constamment sous surveillance. Alors ? Comment ?

- Vos pouvoirs dépassent les nôtres. Alors Miss Granger, dites-nous comment vous avez appris cet art si subtil ?

- Je l'ai appris..., commença Hermione.

En une micro seconde Amandine comprit, elle vit dans l'esprit de MacVillard le coup monté.

- ...pendant notre fuite, répondit Hermione, « ça alors, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire... ».

- « Impossible, pensa MacVillard, j'ai versé du véritaserum dans le verre de Granger avant l'arrivé de cette garce de Marline. Comment…Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'a pas pu le remarquer, aurait-elle comprit quand j'ai posé la question ? Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour que la réponse de Granger sorte ainsi, il n'y a pas eu un instant de blanc. Pas un instant d'hésitation. Ce que me vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle a le pouvoir de contrôler les paroles et les gestes des gens, mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Si nous admettons que j'ai faux, pourquoi i semaines, ai-je pu visionner son esprit à ma guise ? ». Alors pourquoi i semaines ai-je pu pénétrer dans votre esprit avec une facilité déconcertante ? « gagné, il n'y a pas de réponse, tous les grands Occlumens sentent quand on veut forcer leurs esprits et se protègent, même quand ils sont épuisés. Granger est comparable aux grands Occlumens. En 3 semaines seulement ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ».

- Parce que j'avais arrêté la pratique de l'Occlumancie et que vous m'avez prise par surprise, coupa Hermione « c'est dingue, on dirait que... Amandine contrôle ma voix ».

MacVillard n'avait pas quitté un instant des yeux Amandine, elle battait des paupières, elle n'avait pas le regard fixe comme pour lancer des incantations. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître qu'elle utilisait la magie. Malheureusement Hovergood fit quelque chose d'imprévisible. Il assomma Amandine par derrière, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir et sombra dans l'inconscience :

- "Non, pensa Hermione horrifiée".

- Alors ? Avez-vous eu une relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle avec Severus Rogue ? Demanda l'Auror avec un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Drago, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, et Rogue fixèrent à cet instant Hermione. McGonagall allait avoir la réponse. Elle planta son regard en direction de son élève.

Le temps semblait figé, toute la salle était silencieuse. Les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent à l'entente de cette question : tout allait être découvert.

Amandine était inconsciente, elle ne pourrait pas mentir.

C'était fini, ils allaient être renvoyés.

Un seul mot franchit ses lèvres.

Un seul son sortit de sa bouche, devant une salle toute ouïe et pétrifiée face à l'inévitable…


	29. A bientôt

**Chapitre 28 : A bientôt.**

- Non, répondit Hermione.

MacVillard fit les yeux ronds :

- Hovergood, vérifiez qu'elle est bien assomée, ordonna-t-il.

- C'est certain, je lui ai jeté un sortilège du sommeil une fois assommée, assura Hovergood.

- « C'est pas possible, comment ai-je pu mentir ? La potion agit, je le sens ! J'avais envie de dire oui. C'est pas croyable, Amandine serait-elle capable de continuer à contrôler les faits et gestes de quelqu'un même si elle est assomée ? » S'interrogea Hermione.

- Merde, marmonna MacVillard.

Un détail ne lui échappa pas, toutefois :

- Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demanda l'Auror.

- Parce que j'en ai assez de me répéter. Il n'y a rien eu ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire ? Demanda Hermione en éclatant en sanglots.

- Je pense que nous nous sommes..., commença Hovergood.

- Non, ils mentent, coupa MacVillard, je le sais ! J'ignore quelle est l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais cette Marline, je suis sûre que c'est elle qui les aide à mentir impunément.

- Voyons elle est inconsciente, coupa Hovergood lassé.

Ce dernier lança le contresort, et Amandine se réveilla aussitôt à la grande stupeur de tous :

- « Je lis dans l'esprit de Ginny ce qui vient de se passer. Ils ont tenté de me piéger. Hermione, tu ne m'entendras pas, mais en rien je ne suis intervenue. L'amour est un sentiment fort, tu étais si désespérée que ton cœur lui-même a menti pour te couvrir. Tu commences à developper ta propre magie, rappelles-toi qu'elle évolue. Je te félicite Hermione, je sais maintenant que tu n'auras plus rien à craindre avec la potion de vérité », pensa Amandine.

La jeune femme se massa la tête, elle n'avait sincèrement pas vu le coup venir ; elle avait, certes, aidé Hermione à mentir pour sa première réplique mais, elle avait sentit en elle la magie d'Hermione l'aider durant sa léthargie.

Leurs deux magies s'étaient combinées et vibraient à l'unisson. Lorsqu'elle s'était retirée pour ne plus intervenir, ses doutes s'étaient confirmés : Hermione avait menti une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme croyait qu'Amandine l'avait aidé mais elle se fourvoyait, c'était sa propre magie qui avait tout fait. Mais ça, tout le monde l'ignorait.

Des Aurors apparurent, entourant Amandine. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, et ce qu'elle lu dans leurs esprits ne lui plut guère :

- J'ai appelé des Aurors, vous allez, Miss Marline, partir d'ici. Vous serez sous surveillance pendant 12 jours, j'en ai le droit si cela perturbe mon serez dans un lieu où, si vous utilisez la magie, nous en serons avertis. Vous avez donc tout intérêt à vous tenir tranquille. Emmenez-la, ordonna MacVillard.

Comme elle ne disait rien, deux hommes se postèrent à sa droite et à sa gauche, lui saisissant chacun un bras avant de transplaner.

Quand Amandine vit la résidence où elle allait vivre elle faillit sourire, c'était chez elle, enfin dans son monde c'était chez elle, mais ici c'était une copie :

- « Bien nous sommes en France, je ne suis pas encore dans ces barrières et oui, d'après mes pouvoirs c'est confirmé : je ne pourrai pas me servir de la magie comme je le voudrais. Mais avant d'entrer là dedans, il faut que j'utilise une dernière fois ma magie, pensa la jeune sorcière ».

Le temps se figea alors, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle allait devoir rester immobile pour que, quand le temps reprendrait son cours, aucun des deux aurors ne la soupçonne :

- Division, s'exclama Amandine.

Un double d'elle lui fit face :

- Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui je vais retourner en Angleterre, mais sous la forme d'un homme, fit la deuxième Amandine.

Ce n'était même pas une illusion. Non, Amandine avait bien séparé en deux son être, mais pour l'heure, le double se métamorphosa.

Son corps s'allongea et prit de la musculature, ses yeux bleus se tintèrent en marron clair, sa poitrine disparut au profit de pectoraux saillants, ses cheveux châtains et bouclés devinrent plus courts et raides.

Et la voix changea elle aussi, évidemment :

- Bien Maxime, fit Amandine, je te laisse y retourner.

- Compte sur moi, fit le dénommé Maxime.

L'homme-femme tranplana vers le Chemin de Traverse. Le temps était toujours figé, il attendit donc dans une ruelle où il n'y avait personne.

Et c'est là que l'art et la magie d'Amandine fut mise à profit : même séparée sur une longue distance, Amandine voyait ce que Maxime voyait, apprenait en même temps que lui et inversement.

Quand elle sut que son double était prêt, Amandine réenclencha le temps.

Elle marcha ensuite d'un pas décidé vers la maison vide :

- « Les idiots, s'ils savaient que c'est mon petit chez moi, se moqua la jeune femme, ça va tourner à mon avantage plus tard, c'est certain ».

Même si elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie, une seule ne pouvait pas être détectée d'après les barrières, celle de communiquer avec les choses. Une fois entrés, les Aurors la laissèrent. Elle toucha un mur et en apprit de belles :

- « Hum je vois. Toute la maison est sur écoute, bien dans ce cas, je vais devoir attendre 12 jours sans passer le moindre coup de téléphone. Et… Oh, il fera toujours jour ! Sûrement pour que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Très bien, je vais profiter de ces 12 jours pour me reposer et voir à travers mes yeux qui se trouvent en Angleterre. Tiens autre chose… Ils étudient mes faits et gestes. Bien, dans ce cas au travail ».

Amandine avança, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle serait tranquille. Enfin… seulement une partie d'elle, car l'autre moitié allait intervenir de manière plus subtile.

Elle fit comme si elle visitait la maison, et s'installa en soupirant sur le canapé. C'était décidé : elle n'allait rien dire, rien faire, et ces pauvres Aurors allaient s'ennuyer à mourir. Amandine décida donc de prendre un livre et de lire. Réalisant que son geste était identique à celui d'Hermione, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	30. Visite au ministère

**Chapitre 29 : Visite au ministère**

Maxime alias Amandine alias Marline se dirigea vers la boutique de monsieur Olivanders :

- Bonjour monsieur, c'est pour acheter une nouvelle baguette, fit Maxime.

- En voici une, tendit Olivanders presque aussitôt.

Maxime s'en saisit, mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la 23ème baguette qu'un souffle puissant s'empara de Maxime :

- C'est étonnant, cette baguette est assez particulière elle est faite pour que seule une personne suffisemment douée dans chaque domaine puisse en faire usage. Je n'en ai vendu qu'une, à mademoiselle Hermione Granger, d'ailleurs cela me laissait présager qu'elle serait une sorcière exceptionnellement douée et elle l'a prouvé avec brio.

- Oui, sourit Maxime, bien : je vous la prends.

Maxime, sortit de sa bourse des galions, paya Olivanders, et le remercia avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le ministère de la magie. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il y entra.

Son instinct et ses pas le dirigèrent vers une porte : d'après les informations qu'elle récoltait dans les esprits des gens du ministère, cette pièce était ouverte au public.

Elle n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir, il faisait sombre et ça sentait la poussière, elle sortit sa nouvelle baguette magique et nettoya la pièce.

- Visiblement peu de personnes viennent ici. Tiens ? Un registre sur les personnes venues.

Maxime l'ouvrit et arqua un sourcil à la Severus Rogue, le dernier visiteur remontait à cinq bonnes années :

- Bon… ben, au travail.

Maxime alluma la pièce qui renfermait un nombre colossal de parchemins et de livres tous minutieusement et magiquement classés.

- Bien, voyons si nous pouvons les aider.

Maxime se dirigea vers un rayon et plus précisement vers un livre s'intitulant : _Textes et lois applicables à Poudlard._

Maxime sourit, voilà _**le**_ livre qui l'interressait, mais quelque chose clochait. Ce livre était de la dernière édition. Il était bien de cette année et sur Poudlard, mais le réglement n'était, d'après elle, pas assez volumineux pour regrouper toutes les lois qui régissaient le château.

- Ginny, je sais que tu m'entends, c'est Amandine. Je suis devenue un homme, je veux que tu ailles à la bibliothèque maintenant et que tu lises rapidement le réglement de Poudlard. Je serais tes yeux et tes oreilles, pendant ta lecture : il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, fais vite s'il te plaît.

A Poudlard, Ginny, qui venait tout juste de terminer ses devoirs, fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'excuser auprès de ses amis et d'aller à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi moi ? Murmura Ginny incertaine d'être entendue.

- Parce que tu es celle qui va à la bibliothèque bien souvent, ça ne semblera pas suspect, expliqua Maxime dans sa tête.

- Pas bête, sourit Ginny.

L'adolescente entra donc dans la bibliothèque et prit le livre demandé par Amandine. Ginny lisait, enfin… feuilletait plutôt, tandis qu'Amandine semblait scanner le réglement plutôt qu'autre chose :

- Merci Ginny, tu peux y retourner, ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours avec vous, murmura Maxime avant de disparaitre de sa tête.

Au ministère, Maxime ouvrit le livre, bien plus volumineux à présent avec tout le réglement de Poudlard, et tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur _le _texte qu'il recherchait.

- Pincez-moi, murmura Maxime abasourdi, et cette loi ne date pas d'hier ! « _Il n'y a qu'un cas où un professeur et une élève purent vivre leurs amours _». Donc ce n'est pas la première fois, sourit Maxime avant de reprendre sa lecture à voix haute. « _Il fut vôté que si au bout de 4 semaines, l'éventuelle relation entre professeur/élève n'est pas prouvée, les deux concernés pourront alors jouir du droit de vivre leurs amours au grand jour, si et seulement si, l'objectivité du professeur en question n'est pas remise en cause _».

Maxime soupira de soulagement à cette découverte, en France, au même moment, en pleine lecture Amandine sourit : elle venait de lire elle aussi en direct la découverte de son double.

Son expression changea, Maxime venait de poursuivre sa lecture, un sourire maléfique se dessina alors sur le visage d'Amandine et de son double.

Maxime sortit sans remplir le régistre qui n'était pas obligatoire, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie du ministère avant de transplaner à un kilomètre où son autre moitié était prisonnière.

Maxime se métamorphosa alors en moineau et s'approcha du lieu. Amandine pouvait ressentir la magie de son autre moitié.

Elle voulait faire passer un message à Maxime, mais sans utiliser la télépathie, car elle savait parfaitement que cela serait ressenti par les Aurors. Mais la talentueuse magicienne avait une idée.

Elle pris sont PC et mit une musique, avant de mettre le volume suffisamment fort, et d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre comme pour contempler le paysage et de croiser le regard du moineau.

Amandine tapota un son index droit contre sa tempe droite, Maxime comprit et le petit moineau s'éloigna, le message était clair.

Comme Amandine était étroitement surveillée, elle préféra une musique inconnue du monde des sorciers, que d'écrire ou encore communiquer avec son double.

Toujours sous sa forme d'oiseau, ce dernier transplana à Poudlard et s'approcha du château en plein vol.

Hermione sentit soudain un horrible mal de crâne et crispa le visage. MacVillard la surprit et envoya un patronus aux Aurors qui guettaient Amandine pour savoir si elle faisait usage de sa magie.

- « Bien, 1seconde et 99 centièmes, murmura la voix d'un homme dans l'esprit d'Hermione, ne t'en fais pas je suis Amandine, mais avec quelques modifications. Hermione je t'en prie ne dis rien de ma présence et ne semble pas perturbée ».

Ce petit manège dura environ une semaine, et MacVillard était dans une colère noire, parce qu'Amandine n'usait pas de sa magie, du moins officiellement. C'était un comble !

Grâce à son double et au fait de pouvoir communiquer avec les objets, Amandine savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq jours d'emprisonnement.

Pourtant cinq jours plus tard, elle ne fut pas plus libérée.

Elle attendit le premier jour, et un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Puis, un deuxième jour, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres.

Puis enfin un troisième jour, un sourire sadique et triomphant s'afficha sur le visage d'Amandine.

On toqua à la porte qu'elle ouvrit et vit les Aurors chargés de sa surveillance.

- Vous êtes libres, soupirèrent les aurors.

- Merci, lança Amandine en souriant de toutes ses dents de manière hypocrite.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis son arrivée.

Elle s'éloigna et un petit moineau se posa sur son épaule, puis elle transplana en lieu sûr :

- Bon maintenant il est temps de ne faire plus qu'une.

Le petit moineau redevint Maxime qui reprit ses traits de femme et les deux Amandine fusionnèrent pour ne faire plus qu'une.

- Bien, il est temps à la Sadique, amoureuse de la Justice, de revenir sur scène.


	31. L'Ange de l'Espoir

**Chapitre 30 : L'Ange de l'Espoir**

Amandine transplana et :

- Bonjour MacVillard, s'exclama joyeusement Amandine en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.

Il y eut des chuchotis, Poudlard n'était-il pas réputé pour que l'on ne puisse pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

- Vous ! Hurla presque MacVillard.

- Mais oui ! « A moi de te pièger MacVillard ». Puisque vous êtes là professeur Rogue, fit Amandine en se tournant vers lui, et vu que j'ai été indisponible durant une douzaine de jours, je voudrais savoir ce que vous allez enseigner, demain.

- Mais ce sont les vacances, répliqua Rogue sans comprendre.

Un sourire discret et vainqueur se dessina sur le visage d'Amandine qui se retourna vers MacVillard qui pâlit :

- Il était prévu que je sois séquestrée pendant 12 jours non ? Et donc il était prévu que je revienne quelques jours avant le début des vacances. Vous m'avez donc gardé plus longtemps que prévu et ce, sans me prévenir. Cette faute grave est passible non seulement de vous faire perdre votre statut d'Auror, mais en plus de payer une très lourde amende. Cela doit d'ailleurs venir de ça, pour que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Bha oui… Réfléchissez une seconde, je suis une amende… Ine. Mais trêve de plaisanteries, depuis combien de temps suis-je absente ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les élèves.

Beaucoup répondirent un 15, Amandine se retourna vers MacVillard qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil :

- Vous le saviez que vous étiez séquestrée plus de 12 jours, s'exclama soudain MacVillard.

- Certes, mais techniquement c'est vous qui êtes en faute.

- Je...

- Vous auriez du me prévenir, que je le sache ou non, coupa-t-elle.

- Vous...

- J'ai découvert autre chose, les relations élèves/professeurs ne sont aucunement interdites, coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Idiote, elles le sont, siffla MacVillard.

- Oh que non ! Certes, à l'époque l'affaire ne s'est pas ébruitée, mais il y eut un cas où un professeur et une élève s'aimèrent. Ne m'interrompez pas ! Et d'après, je cite, le livre sur les _Textes et lois applicables à Poudlard _: Il est clairement noté qu'« _Il fut vôté que si au bout de 4 semaines, l'éventuelle relation entre professeur/élève n'est pas prouvée, les deux concernés pourront alors jouir du droit de vivre leurs amours au grand jour. Si et seulement si… l'objectivité du professeur en question n'est pas remise en cause _».

Il y eut dans la Grande Salle une tension, Hermione regarda ses amis, elle se contenait pour ne pas exploser de joie, car le temps imposé par ce texte avait expiré depuis peu.

Rogue regarda discrètement Dumbledore, incertain, tandis que McGonagall s'étouffa presque avec son jus de citrouille.

- Ah oui ? Et comment prouverez-vous que Monsieur Rogue est resté objectif, hein ? En appellant un de vos contacts peut-être, se reprit MacVillard.

- Il y a tellement plus simple, appelez-donc qui vous voulez et demandez à mademoiselle Granger ses copies notées de maintenant à jusqu'il y a un mois. Mais très franchement, Hermione Granger est quasiment la meilleure élève de cette école ; faites-la interroger si ça vous chante, vous verrez qu'en rien l'objectivité de Monsieur Rogue n'a faillit.

- Certes, mais de toute façon, ce texte n'existe pas !

- Vous pariez ? Demanda Amandine en haussa un sourcil à la Rogue.

- Hovergood, appella MacVillard, allez me chercher son livre sur les _Textes et lois applicables à Poudlard._

- Bien, soupira Hovergood qui commençait en avoir assez de son collègue.

Il transplana au ministère, si on doit chercher un texte c'est bien là-bas, et après avoir demandé quelques renseignements il trouva enfin le fameux livre.

Puis il transplana de nouveau à Poudlard, plus précisement dans la Grande Salle et tendit le livre assez lourd à MacVillard :

- Page 394, répliqua Amandine.

Cette réplique eut d'ailleurs le don de faire tourner plusieurs têtes, même celle de Rogue, cette réplique avait un arrière goût de déjà vue.

- « C'est pas ma faute si ce texte est à la page 394, mais c'est vrai que c'était accessoire de la faire à la Severus, pensa malicieusement Amandine, mais c'était trop tentant ».

L'Auror, chercha la page en question avant de lever les yeux vers Amandine, montrant son exaspération, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Il se décida enfin à lire le contenu de la page, plus ses yeux descendaient, plus il fronçait les sourcils.

Il chercha la date d'édition du livre qui datait de cette année, avant d'être frappé d'horreur :

- Sachez que personne d'autre que moi n'a lu cette page et avant de m'accuser de manipulation ou autre, réfléchissez-y à deux fois.

MacVillard resta bouche bée, il savait qu'il devait abdiquer, cette sorcière n'était pas seulement douée en magie. Et même s'il se doutait qu'elle les avait fait tourné en bourrique, jamais elle n'aurait prit le risque de modifier un texte de loi. Elle était trop honnête pour ça. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, ce n'était autre que lui le responsable.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que l'Auror ne soupire, vaincu :

- Vous aviez et avez raison, reconnu MacVillard.

Il l'agrippa soudain par le devant de sa chemise, et s'il y eut un soupir de peur venant de toute la salle, Amandine quant à elle, resta bien tranquille en se laissant faire gentiment.

- Je reconnais avoir tellement de travail que quand j'ai signé pour que cette loi se poursuive, je n'ai même pas prit la peine de la lire. Vous êtes difficile à battre, murmura MacVillard dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Vous vous reprendrez à deux fois, cette loi ça va, mais vous auriez pu en signer une avec de plus graves conséquences, la prochaine fois, lisez ce que vous signez ! Murmura-t-elle.

Puis ils s'écartèrent, laissant une salle perplexe par cet échange inconnu de tous. La directrice des Gryffondors se leva, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta :

- C'est inutile Minerva, il semblerait que tout soit légal.

- Mais...

- Minerva ! insista Dumbledore.

Elle ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche avant de la refermer :

- Monsieur Rogue, Mademoiselle Granger si tel est le cas et que vous vous aimez, vous pouvez vous aimer en toute légalité, c'est officiel, lâcha MacVillard en grinçant des dents.

Le regard de Severus et d'Hermione convergèrent en une seule direction, vers Amandine, pour savoir si c'était bien vrai :

- Et sachez que le droit est de votre côté, ajouta Amandine.

Harry et Ginny aidèrent Hermione à se lever et la poussèrent vers la table des professeurs, Amandine, elle, s'occupa de Severus. Les deux amoureux protestèrent vivement.

Mais face à un Harry et une Ginny déterminés et une à Amandine loufoque c'est difficile de résister.

Severus et Hermione étaient face à face, à présent. Tous deux fixèrent le sol, soit ils confirmaient, soit ils attendaient.

Tout dépendait d'Hermione, Severus le lui avait clairement dit.

- Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, réclama en chantonant Ron.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Amandine sourit tendrement à l'adorable rouquin qui le lui rendit bien. Il avait enfin comprit pourquoi il allait si mal, et pourquoi il avait été si aggressif avec Hermione.

Severus planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa Belle, c'était à elle de le lui dire, si elle voulait continuer à cacher sa relation ou non.

Hermione hésita, elle se sentait épiée, mais d'un autre côté ses amis la soutenaient, et tout Poudlard l'avait soutenue en groupe face à MacVillard.

Hermione se décida et avança timidement vers Severus, le regardant tout aussi timidement. Elle voulait lever le voile, c'était décidé.

Severus prit alors le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione quant à elle entoura son cou de ses bras pour lui en rendre un bien plus enflammé. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'elle redouta un instant que son espoir ne se réalise pas… mais ce fut dix fois mieux.


	32. Un complot

**Chapitre 31 : Un complot.**

En juin, les résultats des ASPIC venaient de tomber, c'est sans grande surprise qu'Hermione réussit à décrocher un Optimal dans toutes les matières.

Ginny et Harry avaient un niveau qui égalait Hermione, quant à Ron il passait largement avec des notes toutes à fait respectables.

Heureusement que le professeur de potion de Poudlard avait bien changé pour amortir le choc qui aurait pu conduire moult élèves à un arrêt cardiaque quand ils virent Hermione se jeter dans les bras de Severus lui criant qu'elle avait ses ASPIC :

- Elle doutait encore d'elle, rit Severus à l'adresse d'Harry, Ron et Ginny qui étaient restés en retrait.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, on ne changeait pas une Granger !

- Sinon mis à part ce fait, ma mère voudrait te voir, lança Harry à Severus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, à force d'avoir fait des efforts des deux côtés chacun avait appris finalement à se connaitre pour ensuite s'apprécier.

Et dire qu'il aura fallu plusieurs mois pour se défaire de leurs anciennes images qu'ils avaient de l'autre, le résultat était remarquable :

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est un secret d'Etat, firent Severus et Harry d'une même voix avant de se sourire.

Hermione les regarda alternativement, mais aucun ne dégna lui répondre, puis elle lança un regard à Ron et Ginny qui haussèrent les épaules visiblement ils n'en savaient guère plus qu'elle.

- Allez dis-moi, minauda Hermione en se tournant vers Severus.

- Non, répondit Severus.

- Un petit indice.

- Non.

- Un tout petit.

- Non

- Un minuscule.

- Non.

- Microscopique.

- Non.

- Un nano indice.

- On t'a déjà dis que tu étais corriace ? Demanda Severus amusé.

- Allez dis, dis, dis, dis, fit une Hermione enfantine.

Les trois autres Gryffondor suivaient la scène, c'était beaucoup trop comique pour en rater une miette, d'ailleurs en parlant de miette :

- Hé c'est quand qu'on mange ? Demanda Ron.

- Ron, tu n'est qu'un ventre à patte, s'énerva gentiment Hermione.

- Je suis en pleine croissance, se justifia t'il.

- Ron, s'écria un Drago Malefoy sortant de nul part.

Il lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, Ron fit les yeux rond :

- Oh put... heu je veux dire, non t'es sérieux...

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête, il partit en courant suivit de Ron :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, commença Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Severus mais il avait disparu, Harry et Ginny aussi, tout cela était bien trop suspect à son goût.

Ils préparaient un coup monté, une surprise, elle en était certaine, mais quoi ?

Pendant ce temps :

- Tu es géniale ! Merci Lily, fit Severus en se tournant vers elle.

- Je t'en prie, tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

- Oh que oui, vue comment je l'ai planté avec Harry et Ginny, mais c'était nécessaire, secret d'état oblige.

- Harry pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mise au courant plus tôt, ronchonna Ginny.

- C'était top secret et puis, moins on était nombreux a être au courant et mieux c'était, rigola Harry. Sinon au vue de la réaction positive de Ron, je pense que lui et Drago ont quasiment terminé leurs parties. Il faudra qu'ils confirment.

- J'ai une question : qui a eu cette idée ? Demanda Ginny.

- Heu à vrai dire, on a eu une discussion qui n'avait rien à voir, puis ça nous a peu à peu amené à cette idée, répondit Harry. En fait je dirais, ton frère, Drago, Severus et moi.

- Sérieux, c'est une idée géniale, j'adhère, approuva Ginny.

- Ca y est on les a, s'exclamèrent Drago et Ron en rentrant.

Pendant ce temps :

- Non, mais où sont-ils tous partis ? S'interrogea Hermione en tapant du pied.

- Qui ? Demanda Amandine.

- Oh, c'est toi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Il semblerait, tu cherches qui ? Severus ?

- Oui, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago, ils ont tous disparu en un clin d'oeil, je suis sûre qu'ils préparent quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi. Toi je parie que tu es au courant de quelque chose.

- Désolée, mais pas cette fois.

- Mais...

Amandine haussa un sourcil à la Severus :

- Mais je n'en sais pas plus, donc soit on va m'en dire plus, plus tard, soit on a pas besoin de moi c'est tout, sourit Amandine.

- Zut...

- Hé, puisque tu les cherches, pourquoi ne pas les attaquer avec leurs propres armes ? Et si on allait s'amuser un peu, tu n'as plus cours, il me semble. Ca te dirais de faire un peu de shopping avec moi ? Comme ça tu ne seras plus la seule à les chercher, eux aussi vont te chercher.

- Tu es une vraie sadique, rit Hermione.

- Oui je sais, on me l'a souvent dit, dit-elle avec un sourire carnacier.

Elles sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard avant de se prendre la main, puis Amandine choisit leur destination.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Hermione.

- En France !

- C'est ton pays natal ?

- Oui, répondit Amandine, le monde et le votre sont parallèles, ça évite le dépaysagement.

- C'est pour ça que ton prénom sonne pas anglais.

- Oui, c'est un prénom latin, d'ailleurs, toi aussi ton prénom n'est pas anglais, il vient tout droit de la mythologie grecque, annonça Amandine.

- Ah... Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, sourit Amandine, sinon nous sommes à Paris, attention les magasins préparez-vous !

Telles deux gamines, Amandine et Hermione entrèrent dans les boutiques de maquillages, de vêtement, de parfums.

Bref : que du bonheur, et le fait de faire une activité non sorcière leur fit un bien fou. Hermione en profita pour en apprendre plus sur Amandine.

Là elle découvrit, que ses couleurs préférées par exemple étaient le bleu, le vert plus en particulier le vert émeraude très Serpentard, mais Hermione se dit que c'était une belle couleur en effet, et qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle arrête de tout associer à une maison.

Le blanc était sa 3ème couleur préférée, d'ailleurs Hermione nota, que les couleurs de feu n'étaient pas ses préférées, pas très Gryffondor.

Mais si on devait rappeller l'air manipulateur, rusé, Serpentard lui correspondrait bien.

C'était assez marrant, mise à part les couleurs, Hermione se rendit compte qu'Amandine au delà d'être une sadique, était une vraie gamine un peu follette sur les bords.

Combien de fois elle avait rit avec elle… elles passaient vraiment une bonne après-midi.

A Poudlard :

- Non mais où est Hermione ? Souffla Ginny.

- Je crois qu'Amandine a déteint sur elle, continua Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ginny.

- Elle est introuvable, elle se venge, elle nous fait tourner en bourrique, comme Amandine l'a fait avec les Aurors, expliqua Harry.

- C'est pas faux, admit Severus.

- Mais Amandine, elle n'est pas au courant ? Posa Ginny.

- Non, répondit Drago.

- Franchement faut le faire, on revient pour parler à Hermione et c'est elle qui part, fit Ron.

- C'est quand même curieux, même sur la carte, Hermione n'apparaît pas, ni Amandine, je suis sûr qu'elles sont ensemble et qu'elles doivent bien s'amuser, continua Harry.


	33. Veux tu m'épouser ?

**Chapitre 32 : Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Ce n'est que tard le soir, que les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans les appartements d'Amandine, mais elles furent coupées dans leur élan par une bande de Gryffondors et deux Serpentards :

- Bonsoir, fit Amandine tous sourires.

- Salut, salua Hermione avec le même sourire qu'Amandine.

- Mais bon sang où étais-tu ! S'exclama Severus.

- Hé c'est à moi que tu poses la question, répliqua Hermione.

Ce dernier allait répliquer mais se retint au dernier moment, le regard des deux demoiselles signifiait très bien « c'est un simple retour des choses, vous me cachez des choses, je me cache ».

- Hermione, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici, murmura finalement Severus.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je te suis, répondit Hermione.

Severus emboîta le pas suivit de près par Hermione, une fois hors de leur champs de vision Amandine demanda enfin :

- Alors ? Que manigancez-vous ?

- Tu n'utilises pas la légilimancie ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, pas cette fois, je le fais quand c'est nécessaire, expliqua Amandine.

- On peut peut-être lui dire, lança Drago, elle pourrait je pense nous aider à terminer la surprise.

- Ok, fit Harry.

Amandine les regarda d'un air interrogateur et les écouta attentivement :

- Voila, nous...

Pendant ce temps, près du lac :

- Hermione, je voulais m'excuser, si j'ai disparu tout à l'heure...

- Pourquoi as-tu disparu en me laissant toute seule, sans aucune explication !

- Hé bien c'était pour...

Il se mit sur un genou, Hermione fit les yeux ronds, bouche ouverte, pendant que Severus continuait :

- Te demander, si tu voulais porter le nom d'un ex-mangemort, ex-espion, ex-sorcier exécrable, avec un nom tout aussi exécrable et qui créve d'amour pour toi, alors Hermione veux-tu m'épouser ?

Severus la regardait avec intensité mélangée à une certaine inquiétude. Hermione, elle, venait de rabbattre ses mains sur le bas du visage brillant de larmes.

- Je... je, oui, oui je le veux, je le veux, s'exclama Hermione en reprenant ses esprits et en lui sautant au cou.

Elle rit de bonheur, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, d'ici quelques heures elle quitterait Poudlard et avec son amour. Oui, c'était une bien belle journée.

A Poudlard :

- Voila, fit Amandine.

- J'y crois pas, mais y a t'il seulement une chose que tu sais pas faire avec ta magie ? S'exclama Drago.

- Non, rit-elle.

- Je te crois pas !

- Mets-moi au défi, tu paris combien, dit-elle rieuse et sérieuse en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves quittèrent Poudlard, dont certains avec une certaine nolstalgie, d'autre avec une pointe de tristesse, pour d'autres c'était le meilleur moment de l'année, c'étaient les vacances !

Mais interressons-nous de plus près à l'élève la plus brillante, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière tenait la main de Severus Rogue, ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner à leur destination :

- Tu es prête ? Demanda Severus.

- Oui !

Il lui offrit sa main qu'elle saisit sans hésitation, pour disparaitre l'instant suivant devant une magnifique maison avec un grand jardin :

- Whoua c'est magnifique ici, s'exclama Hermione.

- Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, donc sinon bienvenue dans notre chez nous.

- Quoi ? Ca a du te coûter une fortune.

- Non avec la guerre, les prix immobiliers ont dégringolés à une vitesse vertigineuse, et même si actuellement nous sommes en paix, les prix restent encore bas, même s'ils ont augmenté depuis l'année dernière, expliqua Severus.

- Oui, mais quand même.

- Je te fais visiter ? Demanda Severus.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Severus leva les diverses protections, avant d'ouvrir les portes de la demeure, dont le sol était fait de marbre blanc et les murs de bleu clair, des tons légers et calmes.

- Oh attend, la stoppa Rogue.

Ce dernier se retourna et se plaça derrière Hermione lui cachant la vision :

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, murmura t'il.


	34. Spécial Flashback

**Chapitre 33 : Pendant ce temps... A Poudlard, Voila nous... Spécial Flashback !**

Severus saisit le bras d'Harry qui saisit lui aussi celui de Ginny pour disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cils, laissant Hermione seule dans le couloir de Poudlard.

Severus savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier le fait de se retrouver seule sans aucune explication, une fois encore :

- Mais où sommes-nous ? Demanda Ginny perturbée. Mais, une minute… pourquoi ne sommes-nous plus à Poudlard mais chez toi Harry ?

Harry et Severus regardèrent Ginny, Severus sonna pour signaler leur présence et attendit :

- On peut enfin la mettre dans la confidence, lança Severus.

- Confidence de quoi ? S'énerva Ginny, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi avoir transplané ?

- Nous avons besoin de ton aide, tu connais bien Hermione, et nous lui avons préparé une surprise, tout le monde était au courant, il ne manquait plus que toi, expliqua Harry.

- Oh je vois, mais de quoi...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Lily Potter venait d'ouvrir sa porte avec un grand sourire :

- Bonjour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vous l'ai trouvé et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, avoua Lily.

Lily montra l'objet tant convoité :

- J'y crois pas Hermione va pas en revenir, s'exclama Ginny.

- Ma mère, mon père, Severus, Ron, Drago et moi participons chacun de notre côté, coupa Harry, ça t'intéresse de participer toi aussi ?

- Oui bien sur ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Tu es géniale ! Merci Lily, fit Severus en se tournant vers elle.

- Je t'en prie, tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

- Oh que oui, vu comment je l'ai planté avec Harry et Ginny, mais c'était nécessaire, secret d'état oblige.

- Harry pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mise au courant plus tôt, ronchonna Ginny.

- C'était top secret et puis, moins ont été nombreux a être au courant mieux c'était, rigola Harry. Sinon au vu de la réaction positive de Ron, je pense que lui et Drago ont quasiement terminé leurs parties. Il faudra qu'ils confirment.

- J'ai une question qui a eu cette idée ? Demanda Ginny.

- Heu à vrai dire, on a eu une discussion qui n'avait rien à voir, puis ça nous à peu à peu amener à cette idée, répondit Harry. En fait je dirais, ton frère, Drago, Severus et moi.

- Sérieux, c'est une idée géniale, j'adhère, approuva Ginny.

- Ca y est on les as, s'exclamèrent Drago et Ron en rentrant.

Ils tenaient eux aussi chacun l'objet tant convoité.

Le petit comité discuta de la manière dont il faudrait s'organiser, avant de décider de transplaner à Poudlard.

Mais quand ils revinrent, Hermione n'était plus là, ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'Hermione accompagnée d'Amandine réapparut enfin.

Ces dernières lancèrent un regard se traduisant par « c'est un simple retour des choses, vous me cachez des choses, je me cache ».

Severus passa outre et demanda à Hermione de le suivre, laissant Amandine qui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Alors ? Que manigancez-vous ?

- Tu n'utilises pas la Légilimancie ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, pas cette fois, je le fais quand c'est nécessaire, expliqua Amandine.

- On peut-être lui dire, lança Drago, elle pourrait, je pense nous aider à terminer la surprise.

- Ok, fit Harry.

Amandine les regarda interrogateur et les écouta attentivement :

- Voila, nous préparons une énormes surprise à Hermione, tu vois seulement, il nous manque du temps, et aussi c'est...

- Viens en au fait Harry, coupa Amandine.

- On voudrait ceci, répliqua Harry en sortant un papier.

- Oh je vois, souria Amandine.

Cette dernière usa de sa magie et sous les yeux ébahis de chacun fit apparaître la dernière et plus belle pièce du puzzle :

- Voila, fit Amandine.

- J'y crois pas ! Mais y a t'il seulement une chose que tu sais pas faire avec ta magie ? S'exclama Drago.

- Non, rit-elle.

- Je te crois pas !

- Mets-moi au défi, tu paris combien, dit-elle rieuse et sérieuse en même temps.


	35. Ouvres les yeux

**Chapitre 34 : Ouvres les yeux.**

_- Oh attend, la stoppa Rogue._

_Ce dernier se retourna et se plaça derrière Hermione lui cachant la vision :_

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi, murmura t'il._

Il guida Hermione, et puis au bout d'un moment, lui murmura les mots suivant :

- Ouvre les yeux, susurra t'il.

Il ôta ses mains et là devant elle, baigné dans la lumière… Hermione poussa un cri de surprise, apposant une main sur son cœur :

- Mais.. mais où les avez-vous trouvé ? S'exclama Hermione, le souffle coupé.

Devant elle, des exemplaires uniques d'ouvrages, d'une édition très spéciale. Ceux-ci avaient des pierres incrustées dans la couverture, et des reliefs en dorure.

Des livres traitant de la magie blanche. Hermione s'approcha religieusement et caressa le dos de l'un des ouvrages qui avaient du coûter une fortune, mais surtout une extrême patience pour les trouver et une patience encore plus grande pour les obtenir.

Ces livres étaient quasiment introuvables aujourd'hui, mais là, elle avait la collection complète. Comme par magie ! Elle en prit un au hasard et le feuilleta rapidement, les pages étaient fines et fragiles :

- C'est Amandine qui nous a fourni le dernier et aussi le plus convoité, et c'est aussi elle qui leur a redonné une toute nouvelle jeunesse en plus de les renforcer, pour ne pas qu'ils s'abiment avec le temps, expliqua Severus.

- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle...

- Nous l'en avons informé après que tu sois rentrée de ton excursion avec elle, coupa Severus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais en quel honneur ? Demanda Hermione, je suis très touchée, mais pourquoi ?

Severus pris son visage entre ses mains et lui sussura :

- Cadeaux de mariage, bien qu'Amandine ait voulu en rajouter une couche.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione perplexe et amusée.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, alors heureuse ?

- Oui, Severus définitivement comblée, fit Hermione en laissant couler quelques larmes de bonheur.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement une nouvelle fois, Severus l'emprisonna dans ses bras remontant ses mains le long du dos de sa compagne qui soupira de bonheur.

- Je t'aime, sussura l'homme.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle .

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les lire ?

- Je peux ?

Severus arqua un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que sa question était stupide.

Hermione hésita encore quelques instants regardant tantôt Severus tantôt les livres, avant de fondre sur l'un des précieux ouvrages.

Le prenant précautionneusement, presque religieusement. La couverture était dorée et ornée de pierre, et il émanait du livre une magie pure et douce qui mettait en confiance la dévoreuse de mots qu'était la jeune femme.

Severus s'installa dans un fauteil et attira Hermione pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ses jambes, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière :

- J'arrive pas à croire ça, ils sont si rares et si chers, dit-elle en parcourant les reliefs de la couverture avant de l'ouvrir.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle plaça le livre de telle façon que Severus puisse le lire, et tous deux lurent. Cela pendant des heures. C'était vraiment le bonheur :

- Ce livre est un délice, s'exclama Hermione en reposant le livre.

- Mais pas autant que toi…

Severus resserra sa prise dans ses bras avant de la combler de baisers dans le bas de la nuque :

- Non, arrête ! ça chatouille.

- Je vais avoir du mal.

- S'il te plait, minauda t'elle.

- Hum, hum.

Des éclats de rire retentirent, et c'est une Hermione euphorique qui sortit en vitesse de la bibliothèque pour s'enfuir et échapper à Severus.

Severus qui avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et qui la poursuivit. On était bien loin du sarcastique et froid Severus Rogue d'autrefois.

Deux vrais gamins qui se couraient après ! La poursuite continua, Hermione était la plus rapide mais Severus le plus malin (Serpentard oblige) et donc il l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté.

Hermione éclata de rire dans ses bras avant de reprendre son souffle, Severus quant à lui, la regardait avec son plus doux et tendre sourire :

- Tu es une proie difficile à capturer.

- Vil prédateur.

- Oh tu ignores combien tu as raison, s'exclama Severus.

Il la prit dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et avança dans la demeure, il ouvrit une porte avec son dos avant de la refermer d'un coup de pied.

Puis il la reposa avant d'avancer vers elle comme un véritable prédateur, tandis qu'elle reculait avant de tomber en arrière, déséquilibrée à cause du lit qu'elle percuta, mais elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Severus qui l'embrassa par la même occasion :

- Pour une proie tu n'opposes pas beaucoup de résistance, nota Severus.

- Trop dur de te résister, soupira Hermione.

Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou avant d'entamer un énième baiser, tandis que son amant passa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme pour lui produiguer ses caresses.

Rogue la fit basculer sur le matelas, commençant à la déshabiller. La jeune femme en fit de même, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre.

Ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour, oui, tout était fini.


	36. Epilogue

**Chapitre 35 : Epilogue.**

Hermione écrivait des poèmes d'amour, mais celui-ci lui plu beaucoup car il résumait vraiment bien leur relation :

_Un feu intérieur me ronge les entrailles,_

_Quand je pense enfin à nos tendres retrouvailles,_

_Toi mon doux chevalier, sombre comme la nuit,_

_Éclairant mon sommeil de ton charmant souris._

_Te souviens-tu, qu'un soir, la lune pour témoin_

_Et la sueur au front tu demandais ma main ?_

_Te souviens-tu du vent, silencieux et magique_

_Qui soufflait sur nos corps en cet instant unique ?_

_Le lac était si calme qu'on le croyait mort,_

_Pas un seul arbre ne bougeait dans ce décors,_

_Et le silence était l'un des plus écrasant._

_Chaque fois que j'entends ton nom, mon Severus,_

_L'image de ton corps flotte devant mes yeux_

_Et je rêve au moment où tu seras enfin présent._

L'idée d'écrire lui était venue quand Amandine lui avait envoyé un livre qu'elle avait écrit sur leur propre relation.

Hermione avait aimé, puis dans sa lecture, elle avait rencontré des pages vierges, et là un mot avait était glissé, lui disant que c'était des passages un peu plus relevés et qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de lever d'un simple « Finite » l'enchantement sur les pages.

Hermione avait un peu hésité, puis s'était risquée à lire les passages, qui furent très... très torrides.

Notre pauvre Hermione été restée un bon moment figée : cela lui avait donné des idées, qu'elle n'osait d'ailleurs pas avouer à Severus.

Mais à son grand damne (ou pas), il était tombé sur le livre durant un jour d'absence et s'était amusé à y piocher des idées.

Depuis ce jour Hermione eut une folle passion pour l'écriture, elle le faisait plus par plaisir personnel qu'autre chose.

Et depuis ce fameux jour, elle était une heureuse future maman… enceinte de 4 mois. Severus n'avait pas traîné ! _Toujours aussi rapide et efficace en besogne,_ pensait-elle parfois avec amusement.

Entre temps elle avait appris que Ron et Drago s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle se souvenait très bien du jour où Drago était arrivé en courant pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose, c'était un des fameux livres qui ornaient la bibliothèque, Drago était venu le prévenir qu'il avait trouvé un autre exemplaire.

Beaucoup avait été étonné d'un tel couple, seule Amandine n'était pas troublée, elle leur avoua qu'elle avait découvert l'homosexualité de Ron bien assez tôt.

Ron n'avait pas bien saisi les propos d'Amandine, quand elle lui avait dit qu'il devait découvrir par lui-même la vérité et l'accepter, alors qu'il pleurait d'avoir été si désagréable avec Hermione pendant qu'elle était malade à cause des aurors.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Amandine ne lui avait rien avoué, la nouvelle ne serait pas aussi bien passée.

C'est aussi de cette façon que tous le monde comprit pourquoi pendant un temps Ron avait été si pénible avec Hermione.

Mais le couple le plus improbable ne revenait pas à Ron et Drago, mais à Amandine et... Alan MacVillard.

Ce dernier l'avait trouvé très à son goût dés le premier jour, même s'il s'en était suivie une cuisante humiliation.

MacVillard se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait agrippé devant toute la Grande Salle quand elle lui avait parler des textes qui jouaient en la faveur de Severus et Hermione.

Il avait était si près d'elle, de ses lèvres… Elle, qui n'avait pas tremblé un instant, elle qui avait eut l'audace de déjouer par sa magie, sa mission, elle qui s'était emparée de son cœur... !

Depuis qu'il avait du quitter Poudlard, il l'avait recroisé, et s'était lancé dans le pari risqué de la séduire, de la connaitre dans le plus grand des secrets.

Mais Amandine était pire que Dumbledore, elle avait vite compris, trop vite.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas rit au nez de l'auror, car elle l'avait apprécié depuis leur première rencontre.

Le seul hic qu'elle lui reprochait, c'était d'être trop « pot de colle » avec Hermione, donc trop buté, sinon, elle savait qu'Alan était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Et avec le temps, Amandine s'était laissée aller par son coeur et s'était mise avec MacVillard.


End file.
